Here Comes Havoc
by elamentalwarrior
Summary: I was just your averge human, until I discoverd a treaser which teleported me to equestria, but also turned me into a Draconequess. Will I make friends with the ponies or become a lawn ornament for the Princesses? Read and findout (This is my first story so its ok if you dont like it much) please review
1. Chapter 1 Prologe the new life (revised)

My little pony Friendship Is Magic is property of Hasbro

Here Comes Havoc

Prologe: The new life

Just another day at school, like always. Same boring day, gross lunches, lame pep-rallies. Just make it stop already.

If you must know, my name is Riles. I just got out of school again, (woo-frickin-hoo,) and I was on my way home. I don't ride the bus because it smells, and my house isn't far away. In fact, it feels good to walk, feel the breeze, and enjoy the sight of my hometown for as long as I can.

You see, the reason why I don't like home is because of my uncle. He's been the stupidest and biggest drunk for as long as I've known him. He always makes me do chores until he passes out in his chair. After that, my chores are done and I can go watch My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. Yes, I'm a Brony. Well, a closet Brony, because I would be ridiculed in school. To be truthful, I never had any friends, but I was never bullied. I felt truly happy when watching the show.

That, and Playing Brutal Legend on My Z-BOX 360. I love the music, and the animals. They're so awesome, and if Fluttershy saw them, she would probably freak out.

All in all I wish I could just start a new life in Equestria but theres a better chance of getting slapped by a ninja-robot-pirate monkey than that ever happening.

Today is Saturday, but my uncle is having his friends for a poker game. I'm not going to deal with that-I already got him snacks and beer-so I took a walk in the woods for a bit of quiet. When I'm in the woods, I feel very relaxed. Whenever I have a bad day, or when my uncle goes to rage mode and throws a fit, it keeps me from being abused, and he calms down faster. Anyway, I came across a river, follwed the path up-stream, and after several minutes I found a nearby cave and decided to explore it. There are no bears here for miles, and this could make a great shelter if it proves necessery.

The cave seams to go on for a while at least, and I thought of getting out and going back. Suddenly, I saw another entrance, and to my surprise it looked huge and roomy. It would definately make a great place for a shelter-or better yet, a new home from that drunken ape. That isn't the case right now. What was really bothering me was a rock formation in the middle. I doubt there's anyone living here. It's completly covered in moss and dirt, like its been there forever. You want to know what I did? I decided to see what was under there, and there was. It was some sort of treasure chest; very small and old. There was no lock so I decided to open it. I thought it was nothing but I was dead wrong. It was some kind of necklace: a metal chain with a strange colored gem in the center. It was wierd. Why would this be buried in rocks in a cave?

After giving it some thought, I put it on. All of a sudden, it was like I was having a spaz attack. My body felt like it was melting, but there was no pain. Then, everything started to spin super fast. 'I guess this is how Stanly felt when he put on the mask,' I thought. After that, everything went white in a flash. 'Either im dead or this is some kind of super drug jewelry.' Those were my last thoughts before I became unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2 My Brutal Draconequess (rev)

My Little pony Friendship is Magic is property of Hasbro

Brutal Legend is Property of Double Fine

Here Comes Havoc

Chapter 1: My Brutal Draconequus

Ahh... my head everything is so dizzy and spinning. I can't focus, I can't even move or I might barf my stomach out. Oh great, I'm passing out again, see ya in a bit folks.

* * *

Some Time Later...

Finally! It felt like days since I was last awake. My eyes are all blurry and I can't see anything, but on the bright side I'm not dizzy anymore, and the sun is shining. It felt great and, wait... THE SUN WAS SHINING!? Last thing that I can remember I was in that cave. Where am I exactly?

It seems to be some kind of forest. I could see animals running, hear the sound of birds chirping, and the bright sun shin- 'AHHHHH! MY EYES!' I quickly covered my eyes mentally laughing at myself for doing something so stupid. When I went to open them again, to my shock and horror, I saw two different hands. I had to breathe slowly to keep myself from panicking. I saw a lake and slowly crawled towards it, trying not to freak out, because that always, ALWAYS leads to problems. To add insult to my mental injury, I looked into the reflection and saw a monster looking at me. I shook my head and looked again. The monster was still there. Turning my head slightly it did the same as me. 'OMFG that monster is ME!' I screamed in my head. 'However...' since I'm, apparently, a monster now, I decided to get a good look at myself.

Horns.

My Left horn was a Ground Urchin quill, only it looked like silver colored crystal.

My right horn was like one of Doviculus' horns in the form of an Emerald Green antler.

Head

My head was of a Reaper Steed (ALIVE). Pale blue fur, my eyes were average sized. The sclera were yellow with orange irises, my muzzle was shorter by 3 inches, and my teeth looked like they were made of metal. I had a pair of fangs that resemble wavy knives, I still had my brunette hair style (Front hanging loose with Pineapple Tail), and my neck was a foot and a half longer.

Mane.

My mane was that of a RazorFire Boars, milk chocolate in color with a short mohawk style.

Torso.

My torso was a Gullator and was 4 feet long with jet black fur, short but shaggy (like those carpets), and yet soooo soft, uhh, sorry. MOVING ON!

Arms.

My left arm was a Metal Beast's, skinny and jet black shoulder, with a large jet black forearm. The palm was thick and white with bright white claws that acted like were round with pointy cone like finger tips, but the bad part was it didn't come with a metal bracelet. Well, that sucks.

My right arm was that of a Tollusk. Dark orange, but instead of being muscular, it was skinny. The texture was scaly, but leathery at the same time. The paw was just like Discord's, only with hardened black knuckles and short, black, retractable talons (AWESOME!).

Wings.

My left wing was blood red with a black bone lining just like Eddie's demon wing, only bat like and no holes.

My right wing was cloud white, with rich blue feather tips. Maybe a Fan Leech or something? I don't know.

Legs

My left leg was a Raptor Elk's. White, tan, and furry with a forest green scaly shin, and foot with with a pale white hoof.

My Right leg was a Lazar Panther, dark grey with thin, dark purple streaks and hot pink paw pads. Well, that's embarrassing, ain't it?

Tail (COOL!)

My Tail was a dragons. 3 1/2 feet long and medium green, with big purple stripes, a feather like tail tuft, and a rolled up piece of paper tied to it.

By Discord's beard I'm one of them. I'M A DRACONEQUUS! A LIVING KIMAERA! I mean, I have a horse head and a dragon's tail. It's not that hard to figure out (no offence). Which can only mean I'm in the one place there's a clear sky, bright sunshine, animals frolicking, and me being a one man freak-show in a cartoon world. I'm in Equestria, the land of ponies and the Elements of Harmony!

My Brony side wanted to do multiple backflips, and my Brutal Legend side also wanted jump joy for becoming most of my favorite animals all rolled into one. Come to think of it, why is there a rolled up paper on my tail? I untied the paper and unrolled it only for confetti and streamers to pop out and a trumpet sound to play which is fairly cool.

Congratulations! You have been chosen to become the new Spirit of Chaos. Before you do anything, you'll need to know the basics of your new powers and form.

Your form is based on favorite animals of your choosing, whether they be real or mythical, as long as it resembles a horse and dragon.

Your powers are limited by imagination. Your new powers focus around bringing thought into reality. Simply snap your fingers for it to work! If you don't have fingers, it can be activated by thought, similarly to unicorn magic. Now for the rules of your powers.

1)You cannot kill.

2)Don't force grey chaos into others.

3)You cannot bring back the dead.

4) Have fun!

Sheesh. Rules have changed since Discord's return, or where there any rules at all? Besides I'm against killing. I'm a pacifist. Come to think of it, where did the necklace that I put on go? Did it just dissolve into me, or something? Ahh, who cares? I'll deal with it later. Right now, what to do?

A/N Sorry for the short chapter thinking of stories is harder that I thought  
Edited by: the monkey ninja


	3. Cha 3 Power of Chaos for Dummies (rev)

My little pony Friendship Is Magic is property of Hasbro

Brutal Legend is Property of Double Fine

Here Comes Havoc

Chapter 3: Power of Chaos for Dummies

It has been several hours since I read that message ,and still hadn't tried out my chaos powers. I was too distracted by the others things of being a Draconequess ,like am I immortal? ,will I live forever? ,when will my stomach shut up? Ugh I havent even eaten since I left school. (Trick Question are school lunches really worth it?)

So I decided to find a good spot to relax and try out my powers ,theres was a big oak tree in a clear grassy filed. 'That will do for now.' Finally getting a break ,and giving my feet a break ,so I went to try out my powers ,thinking of what to create? I found one idea Pizza ,I havent had Pizza in Months ,so I used my powers to make a Pizza with five types of cheeses,M&Ms,Peanut Butter,Bacon,and Garlic. I know it maybe wired but I just wanted to see if i really had powers.

(CLICK)

Just like that there it was the very pizza I imagined was right in front of me with everything ,I really do have powers this is so cool! I went to grab the slice and it was like it just came out of the oven ,and the moment I took a bite it was so amazing that I was latterly crying with joy, once I was done with the pizza I 'CLICKED' my fingers to make a mug of my favorite Root Beer but instead of drinking it ,I took a bite at the side of the mug and it didnt spill ,and to tell you something else the glass tasted like sugar glass ,so I threw the rest in my mouth ,and swallowed it whole ,and belched so loud that it echoed out to a long distance.

Now what else to do I know let try shape shifting just like Discord ,I tried to find out what to morph onto and it dawned on me why not my human form? Maybe if I concentrate hard enough... I suddenly felt tinglely all over and once I opened my eyes I was human again ,only in a cartoon form ,but the bad part was that i'm naked. "ahhhhhhh! ok change back change back CHANGE BACK!" I yelled.  
I returned to my Draconequess form ,so it might be a good time to continued on with my walk to who knows where.

* * *

Several Hours Later

I was getting sick of walking ,then it hit me I have wings why not just fly? Only I never had wings before so this might be difficult ,I tried to move my wings and they did it felt wired but they were in perfect sink every time they moved ,so I jumped high in the air and moved my wings ,I waited to fall but didn't ,I was flying I was actually flying in the air ,it was so cool I began to soar through the skies until I found some clouds ,and see if I could walk on them ,I was right they were so comfortable it was like fluffy marshmallows.

While I was at it ,I took a look at my surroundings to see where I was at I could see a large white majestic castle on a mounten side

...Processing please wait...

OH MY CELESTIA ITS CANTERLOT! home of Princess Celestia and Princess Luna! This is so Exciting to actually see their castle ,this is such a privilege, but I can't just go to their castle what if they sence my presence just like they do with Discord? I bet they would not be to happy to see me ,so maybe the Princesses can wait for now besides Celestia could be busy with royal duties and Luna is probably sleeping. So I decided to find Ponyville and see if I could find one of the main 6 to meet.

Only problem which one to meet?

Twilight? no she would just have a letter sent to Celestia ,and that would be bad for the start.

Pinkie Pie? funny but no she would just want to throw a party ,not that I mind a party just it might be to soon.

Rarity? HA! you wish ,not that I dont like rarity she is a nice pony ,I dont want to stand for hours just to have a suit made.

Fluttershy? Well its been done before so many times so... Well I want to try something different.

AppleJack? She sooner buck me in the dragonhood than even talk to me.

Rainbow Dash? Hmmm hot headed ,easy to annoy ,and mess with. Perfect.

Once I made my decision I was about to fly off to find Ponyvil- "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE STRANGE CREATURE ,WHAT IS THOU DOING IN OUR FAIR LAND?" My ears felt like they were about to melt off cause that was so loud. Well I guess my plans just went down the tolet ,I slowly turn around to find Princess Luna standing on another cloud next to me at least 10 or 12 feet away ,she was looking at me eyes narrowed and she looked really unhappy.

"WE WILL NOT ASK AGAIN ,WHO ART THOU ,AND WHAT IS THOU?" Well she will do for now just to be safe I bowed to her in a gentalmins pose ,and smiled since Im a new creature and this is my new life ,I will have a new name. "My name is Havoc and for what I am there might be a problem with that"... She eyed me curiously as to what I was talking about.

"You see I"... I put my hands to my sides ,and waited a few seconds to add some drama in the mix... "Am a Draconequess".

* * *

3rd POV [Luna] Few minutes earlier

Luna couldn't sleep ,but luckily she didnt have any royal duties to attend ,so she left to take a walk around in the castle garden ,she enjoyed the fresh air and the clouds in the sky she loved how her sister kept the day time so beautiful ,until she saw a mysterious creature from far away she used her magic to view the creature closely ,and she was confused this creature had body parts completely unknown to her so she went to investigate.

As she made her way to the clouds above she saw the creature looking at the castle ,and it had a worried look on its face ,and then its face had a questionable look maybe its capable of sentient thought. Which gave her suspicion of it as she got closer to the creature it nodded its head ,and went to fly off thats when she made her move.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE STRANGE CREATURE ,WHAT IS THOU DOING IN OUR FAIR LAND"?

* * *

Havoc POV Present

Luna was completely shock at what I just said ,I could see her eye widen ,and her puples turn to peas ,then she glared at me ,and got her horn glowing.

"IMPOSSIBLE DISCORD IS THE ONLY DRACONEQUESS IN THE WORLD ,HOW IS THERE ANOTHER OF HIS KIND? DID DISCORD SEND YOU HERE TO FREE HIM ONCE AGIAN?"

I tried not to flinch at her voice ,and just shrugged ,I just stood there until I spoke. "No im not here to free Discord ,I only wish to live in peace, and to tell the reason why im a draconequess is because I was chosen to become a new spirit of chaos and so far Ive only got the basics of my powers".

"WAIT YO- oh uh sorry but you mean to tell me you were not always a draconequess?" Luna asked rasing an eye brow

"Well sort of I was a different creature before coming to this world ,I kinda found this treasure and thought it was just a regular necklace, and I put it on and then it changed me into this ,and it then teleported me to this world ,and I know it sounds crazy but its the truth I assure you".

I saw Luna standing there giving it some thought ,then she spoke again. "If that is true I want to take you to my sister to see if your telling the truth follow me back to the castle and try to keep up".

"As you wish Princess Luna". I said bowing to her once again.

She turn to face me curiously. "How did you know my Name?"

"I'll Explain once we meet your sister ,and I assure you I'm not an enemy ,and I have no reason for any conflict against you."

Luna looked at me again, her eyes still narrowed but continued on. "Very well then."

* * *

Five Minutes Later...

Luna and I have made it to the throne room entrance ,and to tell you the truth it was beautiful just like in the show, some of the royal guards here eyed me suspiciously, but didn't do anything since I was with Luna. (My Beautiful Protector.) As we reached the throne room there she was, Princess Celestia now I was beyond all nervous. My heart felt like it was about to pop out of my chest, once we made it to the throne she eyed me just like Luna, and got up form her throne, and walked towards us.

"Luna who is this and, why have you brought him here?" Celestia asked, this didnt make me any less nervous, even if she had spoken nicely, I felt like i was about to pass out.

"Sister He said his name is Havoc, and he also sad that he has been chosen to be a new spirit of chaos". Said Luna Celestia turned her gaze to me, I swear I could feel my heart stop for a second.

"Is this true Havoc?" She asked rasing an eyebrow. Well this was it time to speak to the pony of all ponies (QUIT BEATING YOU STUPID BLOOD PUMP!)

"Y-yes Y-yo-yoru Hi-high-highness I have a letter right H-here." I reached for the letter slowly, but I was so afraid that I could barely move, however as I got the Letter out and showed it to her. She used her magic to inspect it, and after she read the letter she took a deep breath and her horn began to glow bright, and as she approached me. I couldn't take it anymore, I just passed out on the spot.(Hello floor meet the back of my head.) And was knocked out cold not knowing what she done to me, either she vaporised me or got Twilight and her friends to use the Elements of Harmony to turn me into stone.

But at least I got to meet my favorite chariter, Princess Luna.


	4. Chapter 4 Open Mind (revised)

My little pony Friendship Is Magic is property of Hasbro

Brutal Legend is Property of Double Fine

Here Comes Havoc

Chapter 4: Open Mind

* * *

3rd POV [Celestia and Luna]

Celestia and Luna just stood there at what just happened. The Draconequess had just fainted in front of The Sun and Moon Goddess.

"Tia what did you do to him? He hasn't done anything yet." Luna said worried that Havoc might be seriously hurt or worse.

"I didnt do anything Luna, he just fainted, he must of been scared and thought I was going to hurt him. I only wanted to look into his mind to see if he wasn't any danger to us."

"We should of asked him first so he would understand I hope hes okay." Luna said Feeling sorry for the draconequess

"Well lets just take him to one of the rooms so I can view his mind, and I can send a letter to Twilight and her friends, and in the mean time you get one of the doctors to check his injuries." Celestia said levitating him off the ground, and to one of the royal guest rooms

"Alright Sister but please don't do any thing to harm him, I wanna get to know him better he seems really nice." Luna said as she turned to retrieve on of the doctors.

"I hope so to Luna, I hope so to." Celestia said as she carried him while observing him curiously at what kind of animal parts he has, she has never seen these kind of body parts before, but she saved that question for later now is the time to see his true motives.

* * *

Minutes later.

Celestia had finally reached one of the rooms and place the Draconequess in the bed. He was still unconscious yet he seemed so peaceful laying there, he doesn't seem to be the Dangerous type and if was going to cause chaos he would of done so. But she knew that she need to do this, she began to charge up her horn and began to look into his mind.

* * *

3rd POV [Luna] Meanwhile

As Luna made her way to the Royal infirmary, she was still thinking if Havoc was okay. When she first meet she saw something inside, his eyes showed no lies, no evil, and no dought, even Discord couldn't keep a straight poker face for long. She kept thinking until she bumped her nose on the door to the doctor's office, as Luna entered the room the doctor was taking notes. The Doctor was a dark tanned unicorn, with a gray silk back mane and tail, with glasses, and his cutie mark was a medical book with a stethoscope on it.

Luna cleared her throught to get his attention. And as he finished and saw her, Using his magic to adjust his glasses. "Well good evening Princess Luna, what do I owe the pleasure of your presence?" He said showing no facial expressions or emotions as he bowed to her.

"I apologise for the intrusion Doctor Stat, but we may need your help. We have somepony who might have a head injury and we need to make sure its no to severe." Luna said

"Do not worry your highness, I'll do everything I can to help." Doctor Stat said still showing no facial expressions or emotions, as he grabbed his medical kit and went with Luna.

* * *

3rd POV [Celestia]

As Celestia dove into the mind of this young draconequess, she was in a long hallway of windows full of random memories, as she saw the memories she saw a bipedal hairless ape in clothing with long jet black hair similar to Havoc's, living an average but sad life with no friends ,no love ,and not much family to be with, and as she made her way to another window she saw him find a necklace, and he put it on and it looked like he was morphing into something, until a bright light flashed and she saw Havoc laying there on the grass unconscious.

"Could that creature be Havoc's real form?" Celestia asked herself she will need to dig deeper into his mind, she will have to find Havoc himself. As she made her way to the rest of the hallway she saw what looked like pieces of the hallway being slowly constructed, and there was a door in the middle, it was gun metal grey and labeled Riles, she wondered if that was Havoc's real name?

As she stepped closer to the door she could hear crying behind it. Celestia slowly opened the door to find the same strange creature sitting on the floor, his knees scrunched up, his arms wrapped around his legs, and his head laying down inside she, could hear crying and sobbing, and as she stepped closer she saw a picture on the floor.

As she went to pick it up her stomach panged as she saw two other creatures. One was a larger male with short black hair, wearing a tuxedo, and the other a slightly larger female with long blond hair, wearing a wedding dress, and holding a new born infant that had the same black hair wrapped in a soft blanket. Her eyes began to water and tears ran down her face from what she saw, this child has been going on without even knowing his parents at all, the reason why he was crying was from pain and misery.

She approached him her words filled with sorrow. "Are...these your parents?" Celestia asked.

* * *

(Riles aka Havoc's) POV few minutes earlier

Crying all I could think about and do is cry now, knowing my life has come to an end, never knowing my parents ,never having any friends ,never finding true love ,and only being a draconequess for one day ,and barely even using my powers at all in my favorite show, and meeting my favorite pony Luna, all gone. All I have is nothing, and nothing to do but cry forever in this dark void.

{Youtube Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 OST - 14 The Way To Peace}

All of a sudden I could hear hoof steps, like the sound of metal tapping the floor, I heard a voice that sounded beautiful "Are...these your parents?" The voice asked as I got to my knees and slowly turned around, Princess Celestia was right there looking like she was crying, her eyes looked blood shot, and her mane looked like it was losing that magical waving power like she was feeling sorry for me, She was holding The picture of My parents and me. I could barely speak cause I was crying so hard. "Y-yes." I said while nodding my head, tears still running from my face. Without warning she hugged me right there, I could feel her tears running from her face to mine and she felt so warm. I was confused "Why are you feeling sorry for me now, Im probably dead now."

"I would never allow something like that ,I only wanted to see if you weren't any danger to my ponies ,Im so sorry for how I reacted to you can you ever forgive me?" She asked begging for forgiveness, all she wanted to do was protect those closest to her, and to see them safe and sound.

"Yes I forgive you." I said as I hugged her back, It felt like forever until we let go of each other.

"I think its time we left this place." Celestia said as she smiled and so did I, Her horn glowed and touched my forehead and them everything went white.

* * *

3 POV [Luna]

Luna and Doctor Stat finally reached the room where Celestia and Havoc, She looked like she was already done with her spell and had tears in her eyes while smiling at the new draconequess who was still unconscious.

"Sister...Is everything okay?" Said Luna Wondering why she was smiling. As Celestia got up she went to talk to Doctor Stat, and asked him to check his head for any injuries. He agreed to examine him as hes was (you guessed it,) still showing no facial expressions or emotions. He didn't even react to what he was still had the same face.

Celestia walked over to her sister and told her everything about what she saw, and why he was scared. Luna was shocked, and was feeling even more sorry for him, tears began to fill her eyes and run down her face "He must have been in so much pain, How can we even help him? What can we even do?" Luna asked as she was fighting back tears, Celestia Hugged her tightly and used her hoof to wipe away tears and smiled at her.

"We use the one thing that has kept the land we ruled over in Harmony, we will ask for his friendship, Luna my little sister when he wakes up will you do the honnor of asking him?" Luna was surprised but gracefully accepted.

"Yes Yes I will ask for his friendship! Thank you so much sister!" Luna said as she hugged her sister tightly, after a few minutes Doctor Stat waited for them to finish their moment, as Luna was waiting for her sister she was still thinking of Havoc and how they should meet. He could possibly become the first friend in a thousand years. Luna couldn't wait to ask him. Celestia returned she was happy that her sister was excited.

"Now Luna its getting late, and you should be getting some rest to raise to moon, your going to need all energy you can get." Celestia said smiling while placing the covers over Havoc, as Doctor Stat left to attend other patients

Luna sheepishly smiled since its only noon, she needed to go to bed, and Celestia needed to attend her royal duties but not before sending a letter to her student Twilight Sparkle.

* * *

My Faithful Student, Twilight Sparkle,

A new Draconequus has appeared in Equestria. He is pure hearted and only wishes to become friends.  
I'm asking for you, Spike and your friends to ask for his friendship and teach him about friendship and Harmony.

Your Teacher and Guardian, Princess Celestia.

A/N This is not the end this is only the start of what might be a great friendship and adventure.


	5. Cha 5 New Friends and New Faces (rev)

My little pony Friendship Is Magic is property of Hasbro

Brutal Legend is Property of Double Fine

Here Comes Havoc

Chapter 5 New Friends and New Faces

* * *

9 Hours Later Night Time

Finally waking up, my eyes were still closed, it felt like I was in a bed it feels really soft and warm that I could just sleep in it forever. But I can't knowing I need to get up. Opening my eyes and blinking out the sleeps from them I was in a room. My throat being dessert dry I 'CLICKED' my claws to make a bottle of cold water appear, and chugged it down like my life depended on it. Now able to breathe again and eating the bottle. I took a look around the room, it was night time, and their appears to be a balcony, so I went out to see the stars. Ive always loved looking at the night sky in my world, counting the stars, watching the moon, even finding constellations.

Seeing that I was in anther world The constellations were completely different. Im guessing since Luna controls the night she always rearranges the stars, maybe one of them is a pony or one of them is the Main 6 in perfect harmony, if not its still Beautiful to watch.

"So your awake, im so releaved." I turned to find Princess Luna behind me. I bowed in panic "Uhh good morning, duh Imean GoodNIGHT! Wait-wait Imean ummmm Hello?"

She giggled at my response, (Smooth Move ya Doofus.) "Theres no need for such formalities, you can just call me Luna." I smiled Sheepishly and rubbed the back of my head. "Soooo uh what brings you on this fine night? I mean you couldn't have come just for me right?" God why am I so bad at talking to girls?

{"Because you never met a girl in your whole life"} "Shut up brain!"

"Oh on the contrary, I did come here, to make sure you were well, and since I do not have any royal duties tonight we can talk more about each other." Said Luna.

"Well if you like, what would you like to talk about?" I asked taking a seat that was on the balcony while Luna sat at the opposite end. The bad part of these seats are because their made only for ponies, and me being tall now only helped a little bit.

"First I would like to know how you knew my name when we first met?" Well this was it the anser of all answers.

"Alright I'll tell you how I know but, please don't take this the wrong way alright, first I need to do something." I said as Luna nodded I got up and walked to the middle of the balcony, I focused my chaos powers to change back to my human form. Only this time with clothes of my own coustom a pale blue shirt, with a black zipper hoodie, grey pants, and green sneakers, with a pair of mirror sun glasses just for the fun of it. Luna just sat there eyes wide open as she looked at me.

"Now before you ask me anything, this form that I have taken is a creature called a human and this what I was before coming here." I said while sitting back down at my seat, with the table now higher than before. Luna tried to stifle her laugh so I counted before things got out of hand.

"Ok humans or homo syphon, are basically bipedal creatures, that don't have wings and can't use magic, but rely on their intelligence."

"Incredible I only thought humans were mythical creatures, and thought they were just made up for fun." Luna said. "Well now since thats taken care of can you tell me how you know my name?" Luna asked

"Well alright what im about to say might scare you and it is the full truth." I sad as Luna nodded wanting to know. "In my world there is a show called My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, and it features Twilight and her friends having adventures and learning about friendship, over the years the show became very popular, and many people enjoyed it, And not just that their was merchandise, fan art, and even Fanfics." I explained.

"I see, that is very impossible to believe." Luna said looking at the ground. "But tis nothing I can't handle, so what was it like back in your world?"

"Well its average sometimes good things happen, and sometimes bad things happen. But all around its really boring, theres noting fun to do, and the only thing that can be possibly fun is trying to wait for the next day to go by."

"Well what about your family don't you have any." Luna asked.

"No I never had much family The only family I had ever known was my uncle, who can't go one day without drinking and the only good thing that he does, is not try to throw an empty bottle at my head, I never even got to know my own parents, and never had any friends in my entire life." I said.

"Why would your uncle do that? Why would he try to hurt you?" Luna asked

I shrugged. "I don't even know hes been doing that for most of my life, all the most stuff that I know about him is staying off his bad side." I said still having those stupid memories of him throwing a fit over small stuff.

"I could never imagine having such a life like that, it must have been so painful to endure." Luna said feeling sorry for me as I saw a tear roll down her eye.

"Yes it was I, Ive always wanted to have a real family, and make many friends ,and just be happy." I said Looking at the night sky

"Well why not start now?" Luna said. I was confused as I looked at her and she just smiled and got up. "Havoc The Draconequess? Will you accept my friendship?" She asked holding up her hoof.

I was shocked, baffled, and amazed at her question, but I felt so happy to have her become my first friend ever. "Princess Luna I would be honoured to become your friend." I said smiling while grabbing her hoof and shaking it.

"Oh thank you so much this is so exciting, I cant wait to tell my sister when she wakes up!" Luna said smiling wide.

"Well whats going to happen now?" I asked Luna, wondering how this is going to turn out for me. "And how are the rest of the ponies gonna react to me?"

"Don't worry about that, my sister has sent a letter to Twilight Sparkle and her friends,they are going to arrive in the morning, so you might need to get some sleep." Luna said

"WHAT!?" I said changing back to my draconequess form, and walking to the bed, and sitting down. "I dont need sleep, I can stay up forev"- and like that I was out.

{"Yeah right what a douche"} "I can still hear you Brain!" {"I know I just love to see your reaction, hehehe and tho I must say, she is pretty hot"} ANYWAY! I was fast asleep.

* * *

3rd POV [Luna]

Luna just giggled at how Havoc became so social just like that ,as she placed him in the bed ,and pulled the covers back over him ,she went to manage the rest of the night,and now happy that she had made a friend as Havoc felt the same way.

* * *

3rd POV [Twilight and Spike] 9 Hours Earlier

Twilight was busy rearranging the books in perfect order as spike was cleaning out the library so it wouldn't attract any bad bussness. "Hey Twilight im almost done with th-(BURP)." Suddenly Spike burped up a letter from the Princess, and went to take it to Twilight.

"Hey Twilight a letter from the Princess has arrived." Spike said as Twilight went to grab the letter.

"I wonder what it could be I hope everythings alright." Twilight said was now reading the letter and was completely speechless at what was wrote on there. "Theres another draconequess? And he want to be friends?" Twilight said as she just kept reading the letter over and over until she accepted what was on it. "Spike go let the other girls know about this and have them ready tomorrow."

"Ok Twilight you can count on me." Spike said as he went to write letters to the rest of the main 6.

Twilight was now in her room packing up supplies for the trip to Canterlot. She was still worried about this new Draconequess, but if Princess Celestia said he was no danger, than she has noting much to worry about. she wondered what to ask of him, and was now writing down questions. "This could be the reasearch of the century!" She thought to herself

* * *

3rd POV [Celestia] Morning time

Celestia was now getting up from bed,and getting ready to raise the sun as the magic builded up in her, the sun began to lift into the sky. She was still thinking of Havoc when she entered his mind and saw his past. But not even Discord can alternate his own memories or change their outcome. Whats seen is what happened. So now all she has to do is wait for Twilight and the others to arrive. So that can wait right now she has new royal duties to attend.

* * *

3rd POV [Main 6 and spike]

As the main 6 were now riding a chariot to the castle, they were still asking about the Draconequess.

"Oooo! Do you think he like parties!? I hope so and do you think he'll make chocolate rain!? ,Oh I love cho-" Applejack shoved a hoof in Pinkie Pies mouth.

"Settle down Pinkie, we need ta meet him before throwing a party for em" Applejack said while adjusting her hat not to blow off in the wind.

"I certainly hope hes not like Discord at all, that ruffion still gives me the creeps." Rarity said keeping her mane clean.

"Well I hope hes not scary, but if the Princesses letter says hes friendly, I would like to meet him." Fluttershy said. trying not to look down at the ground .

"Don't worry if he tries anything, we can take him down and then Discord can have some company" Rainbow Dash said. Sounding tough receiving rolling eyes from the others Minus Fluttersuy and Pinkie.

"Alright everypony were almost to Canterlot, now remember we will offer and teach him friendship, and 'NO' attacking him alright?" Twilight said pointing at Rainbow Dash who just shrugged it off.

"Where here Ladies." Said one of the Royal guards as they made their decent to the castle.

"Alright time to meet the new Draconequess." The rest of the main 6 and Spike nodded in agreement, as they entered the castle's throne room finding Princess Celestia and bowed to her.

"Twilight its great to see you again." Celestia said smiling warmly. "Now you all know of our newest arrival right?" They nodded in understanding. "Good I'll go get him just wait here".

Celestia walked off to the royal bed chambers, while the Main 6 and Spike started a conversation to pass the time.

* * *

Havoc's POV

Its been three hours since I got up, and went to take a shower to look more presentable, after all first impressions are very important. After drying off I was now waiting to meet the other ponies, I was more excited than an ant at a sugar factory. I heard the room door open up with Princess Celestia, I bowed to her since she is a princess its only common curtsy. "Good morning Princess Celestia, its nice to see you again."

"You can just call me Celestia, and its nice to see you to." Celestia said. "Now Havoc I want you to come with me to the throne room to meet Twilight and her friends."

"As you wish Celesita." I said bowing once more just to be nice, Celestia just giggled as I followed her while looking at the decor, it was more beautiful than seeing it on the show, and since I was following her I tried my best not to stare at her flank, and I know Ponies don't usually were clothes, but Im no pervert ,so I just had to concentrate on looking at the other stuff in the hallway until. 'DARNIT!' I just looked for one second before turning my gase fast away.

{"Get a good look lucky boy?"} "Not now brain!" {"Face it dude you are a pervert just admit it"} "I am not now if you'll excuse me I have celebrities to meet with out any interruptions." {"Sure if you say so"}

Now reaching the throne room there they were the Main 6 and Spike in person, I tried to hold back a girly squeal, and took a deep breath as Celestia and I reached the throne.

"Alright everypony meet Havoc a new spirit of chaos." Celestia said Introducing me.

"Hello it s nice to meet you all." I said takeing a look at them closely.

Twilight was eyeing me curiously, possibly trying to find out what animals im made of.

Spike was giving me the Ooo face, probably thinking I look cool.

Applejack just looked at me, like I was doing something stupid.

Rarity looked disgusted, maybe its cause of my look which was making her so rude and uncouth. (Irony).

Fluttershy was nervous, and was hiding behind her mane, she is shy after all which was just adorable.

Pinkie pie was jumping up and down, smiling like theres a giant Cake covered in candy. (Probably wants chocolate rain.)

And finally Rainbow Dash who was giving me the stink eye, so I gave her a heart warming smile wich made her even more uneasy.

So I decided to break the ice. "So are ya going to introduce yourselves or just stare at me? I know how about I introduce myself, My name is Havoc im a draconequess, and a new spirit of chaos, It nice to meet all of you."

Twilight was the first to speak. "My name I Twilight Sparkle."

I raised an eyebrow pretending that I never knew them. "Your not a vampire are you?" I asked.

"What? no Im a unicorn why would you ask that?"

"Oh nothing." Twilight was confused but moved on.

"My names Spike." stepping up next to Twilight. "Im Twilight's number one assistant." Spike said.

"A talking Dragon this place get cooler and cooler every second." I said Spike looked happy

"Mi names Applejack its Swell to meet ya partner." Applejack said Offering her hoof as I grabbed it, she shook my arm like crazy.

"Nice to meet you to." I said trying to rescuing my arm.

"I am Rarity Its always a pleasure to meet a new face." Rarity said bowing to me..

"It a pleasure to meet you to Miss Rarty." I said bowing back.

"Ummm my names Flutte..." Fluttershy said unable to hear her.

"Well its nice to meet you Flutte..." Fluttershy blushed at what she just did, and hid back behind her mane.

"Hi there im Pinkie Pie Do you like parties ,I like parties would you like to have a party ,oh please oh please let me throw you a party OH! And can you make chocolate rain?"Pinkie Pie asked.

"Uhhh yes I like parties, and you can if you like to, only if it will have Ice Cream Cake, But I can't make chocolate rain cause I don't wanna make a mess in the throne room." I ansered Pinkie looked disappointed. "But maybe some other time" Pinkie suddenly became happy again

Rainbow Dash just smirked.(I know where this is going) "Names Rainbow Dash fastest flyer in Equestria and you better remember that buddy."

I tried not to laugh at what she said. "I'll try to keep that in mind"

"Now that introductions are done." Celestia spoke up. "I want you to take Havoc to Ponyville." Twilight was shocked

"Um with all due respect Princess, won't his appearance cause a panic?" Twilight asked.

"Do not worry I have written a request for Mayor mare to have him Introduced." Celestia said giving a letter to Twilight.

"Alright Princess, we can handle this." Twilight said as she took the letter.

"Well I must return to my duties, take care now my little ponies and Draconequess." Celestia said as they bowed once more as I did to.

The Main 6, Spike, and I went to the royal chariots, the royal guards eyed me, but seeing me with the others kept them from stopping me .(Yeah you can't do anything about me skuas.) Then we got on the chariots and made our way to Ponyville.

* * *

3rd POV [? ? ?] One Day Earlier.

A guy in a grey tuxedo, with aqua blue hair awoke in a dry cave, blinking the sleep out of his blue eyes, he slowly stood up and dusted off his outfit, he found a letter in one of his pockets, after reading it only one thought came to his mind.

"Where the hell am I supose to find this guy?"


	6. Chapter 6 Meetings and Parties

My Litte Pony Friendship Is Magic Is Proerty of Hasbro

Brutle Legend is Property of Double Fine

Here comes Havoc

Chapter 6 Meetings and Parties

* * *

Havoc POV

As we made our decent to ponyville I was able to see everything ,The Libary ,Sugercube Sorner ,and even Sweet Apple Acers. This was soo cool and since Im going to be introduced to the citizens soon I can probably help them out with stuff. but first theres one thing that we needed to take care of.

"MONSTER! A MONSTER! THE HORROR! THE HORROR!" yup can you guess who that was? As soon as we landed all of the ponies saw me and ran onto their houses.

"Hey I dont blame them I am a monster after all."I said "Well they might be still scared since the events with Discord." Twilight said.

"It Like Zecora all over agian."Applejack said."Awwww but I was going to invite everypony to his welcomeing party."Pinkie said. Getting sad agian.

"Now Cheer up Pinkie don't go setin up the water works just yet ,Twilight will talk to the Mayor and get this all sorted out" Applejack said.

Pinkie smiled agian and started bounceing around. "Oh then that means I need to get a welcomeing party setup for him." she suddenly bouned high up in the air "Be right back." And just like that she was gone in a flash ,Getting a party set up for me soon.

"So sine shes takeing care of things what now?" I asked "Well im going to townhall ,and I want to learn more of you and your species" Twilight said I knew it she never Givesup on knolage ,Just wait until she finds out what I have in store for her. "I just hope she dosent put me on a lab talbe and dicect me."

"What does dicect mean?" spike said. I guess they don't do that here ,and just use magic for that kind of stuff. "Maybe I'll tell you when your older." I said. Spike was confused at the momment ,And then it looked like he got an idea. "Hey how about I show you around town ,and we can get to know more about echother. He offerd.

"Okay that sounds cool I can get to know more about the town ,And make some more friends starting with you Spike." Spike was so happy as he led the way.

* * *

3rd POV [Applejack and Rainbow Dash]

Rainbow Dash was still haveing doughts about Havoc and had an Idea to follow them untill Applejack stoped her by the tail "Oh no ya don't 'YOU' still need to fix the Barn roof that you crashed through ,And don't even think about makin any exsuces." "But Applejack he might be up to somethin!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

"Ah said no exsuces ,And Havoc won't cause any trouble if he did wouldn't the Princess have us use The Elements ,Instead of inviteing him here as a guest?" Applejack asked as Rainbow Dash floted down. "I'm sorry it just that since hes a new sprit of chaos Im just worried that he might harm you guys." She said looking at the ground.

"Its okay sugercube we understand ,Now lets go fix that roof until the party starts." Applejack said "Alright." Rainbow Dash awnserd as the made their way to Sweet Apple Acers.

* * *

3rd POV [Rarity and Fluttershy]

It was just Rarity and Fluttersuy now seeing their friend tending to other stuff. "Darling? Since it will be a whyle before the party would you like to go to the spa?" Rarity asked

"Well I already fead my animal friends before going to canterlot ,and Angel is watching them so I guess I can go" Rarity smiled "Oh wonderful quick if we hurry we can get the two for one special!" Rarity said as she hurried to the spa whyle Fluttershy tried to catch up.

* * *

3rd POV [Twilight]

Twilight was hurrying to townhall ,she couldin't wait to ask Havoc about the questions she wrote in her list hower as she finally reached the front door and knocked but their was no awnser ,She tried it agian but no advile so she just teleported inside until she got whacked by a news paper."Ouch! its me Mayor!" Mayor Mare dropped the news paper and started apologizeing.

"OH! Im so sorry Twilight I thought you were that monster!" Mayor mare said "Well he was sent here with us by Princess Celestia ,and she wants you to introduce him to ponyville." Twilight said giveing the letter to the Mayor.

As Mayor Mare read the letter she was so relived that there was no danger."Alright Twilight I'll setup a town metting with everypony but it may take some time."

"Take all the time you need right now I need to do some stuff." Twilight said with eyes shineing ,and rubbing her hoofs together

As she made her way back to the Library there was some kind of harless ape with an aqua blue maine ,and in a grey tuxedo standing in front of the library door on two legs. She had no idea what it was and why it would wear a tuxedo "Rarity would want fansion tips if she saw this thing." she thought. "Hello?"

Suddenly it turend its head to Twilight showing its blue eyes and it looked annoyied. "What you never seen a guy before?"

Twilight gasped as the creature spoke."You can talk?"

It rolled its at her."No its a figment of your imagination of course I can talk." it said rudely at Twilight.

"Hey theres no need to be rude about it. who are you ,what are you ,why are you here anyway" She asked

"Well my name is Connor ,Im a human a guy human ,and im looking for this new spirit of chaos." He said Twilight was curious could this be Havoc's friend?

"Well if your talking about Havoc? hes with Spike ,and their taking a tour of ponyville and won't be back some time but you can stay here until they come back." Twilight Offerd

Since he would have to wait for Havoc to come to him he had no chice "Fine Do you have any coke cola?" He asked

"Um I dont know what that is but I can make some tea if you like." she said going inside her home. "Umm shure alright" Connor sat down in a wooden chair even more annoyied that here was no Coke Cola and waiting for this Havoc guy. "This Guy Better be worth it." he thought to himself.

Twilight came back from the kitchen with tea. "Careful its hot oh and is it okay if I ask you some Questions?" She asked.

He sighed and drank a little bit of his tea ,hopeing this will pass the time. "Alright what would you like to ask?" He asked then Twilight just smiled.

* * *

3rd POV [Mayor Mare]

Mayor Mare got every avalable pegasus to deliver letters to everypony for the town meeting knowing that it will be only at least two hours for the town meeting to start ,so shell just have to wait. As she returned to her seat there was one more peice of paper to sign ,and then she was finaly done.

After signing it she could enjoy the rest of her time in her office "Good bye final document." she said as she put it away ,then opend her droor to find a sandwhich."And hello desk sandwhich" she said as she took a bite ,and got out one of her favorie stories. Daring Do and the Changeling Empire. It was the newest edition as she began to read it.  
she read a part of the story that was really scary. a pony got swiped by a changling. "HOLY BUCK!" She yelled

* * *

3rd POV [Pinkie Pie]

Pinkie Pie was Heading to Suger Cube Corner bounceing along the way ,once she made it inside she couldn't find the cakes they were gone. "Himmm where did the cakes go? its not closeing time yet is it?" She asked herself as she looked around.

The Kitchen? "Nope."

The Dinner? "Nope."

The Hallway? "Nope."

The Baby Cakes Nursery? "Nope."

The Master Bedroom? "yup!"

As Pinkie opend the bedroom door she found several peices of bedroom furniture piled up in the middle with all of the cake family wearing pots and pans for helmets.

"Hey why are you all in that fort are you playing a game? ,can I play it looks fun!" Pinkie said jumping up and down. "Pinkie were not playing were hideing from the monster." Cupcake wisperd at Pinkie whyle holding a spacula for a weapon.

"OH! you mean our new friend? Oh hes no monster he a draconequess ,and he came with us because of Princess Celestia. Pinkie awnserd cherrfully.

"So hes here as a friend? then why are you here?" Carrot Cake asked. "Oh I wanted to see if it was okay to throw him a welcomeing party Oh pleasepleasePLEASE CAN I!?" Pinkie said giving her puppy dog stare at the Bakers ,they tried to fight it but was over powerd. "All right you can but only as long as clean up your messes"

"OHTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU" Pinkie said jumping up and down in excitement ,and hugging the Cakes. then zoomed out to the kitchen to get everythig started.

"Honey how about you take the twins to their room whyle I try to put everyting back." Carrot cake said. as he pushed one of the dressers back onto place.

"Shure thing honey just becarful now" Cupcake awnserd as she took the twins back Pound Cake was denting frying pan ,and Pumkin Cake was teething on a rolling pin.

* * *

Havoc's POV

Its been three hours since spike gave me the tour it was good to see the town in person ,sad part was the town was desserted luckaly we were heading to Twilights house. Spike suggested that we teleport but I told him that I never tried that kind spell before ,and didn't wana risk hurting him if something went wrong. He under stood how it feels when something goes wrong with Twilights spells ,so instead he just talked about how he came to ponyville with Twilight ,and how they meet their other friends.

We enjoied echothers confersation ,and as we got closer to the Libary I could of sworn we could of heard fightin. Spike ran as fast as he coul but with those little legs he got it would take forever ,so I grabed Spike and placed him on my head. "Hang on little dude!" I yelld as I got on all fours and ran faster to the library ,And it turns out Running on all fours is actually pretty fun as I dug my paw & claw into the ground we finally reached the Library and saw Twilight attacking another human ,and man did he have some awsome hair. "Twilight what are you doing ?" I shouted at her as she was throwing books ,furniture ,and even her own bed at the guy.

She turned to look at us then teleported behind me. "Havoc! Spike! oh thank Celestia you arrived!" she said hugging spike "Hes some kind Changeling Hibred ,and he also said he was looking for you!" I looked at the guy and boy he was angry if looks coul kill I would be dead right now. "Twilight what did he even do? ,you don't look hurt ,and from what Ive seen you pritty mush trashed this place." Twilight was shocked at what she just did and awnserd me. "Well he told me he was part Changeling and I sort of freacked out"

I just deadpaned. "Thats it? thats all he did? no attacking ,no threatening ,not even trying to hurt you?" I asked. She just duggher hoof into the floor "Twilight you can't just asome the worst ,and just attack them because their diffrent many people have gotton into alot of trouble doing that kind of thing and a very easy way not to make friends" I said Twilight was now feeling sorry for what she did.

As I let her think about what she done ,I walked over to the other guy to make sure he was okay.

"Hey dude are you alright?" I asked him as he dusted of his tux "Yeah im fine just some bruses but I'll live ,she really dosent like changelings dosen't she?" He said "Nope I guess not so whats your name" I asked him

"Connor and was I sent to this world to help you ,And no I dont know who scent me here." Shesh I think he might rival my uncle's attitude. "Okay then my name is Havoc and what do you mean help me?" I asked he just shrugged "Dont know ,Dont care I just want some Coke Cola PLEASE!" he yelled well he did say please.  
"Oh why did you say so let me get one for you" I 'CLICKED' my fingers to make a bottle of Ice cold Coka Cola appear. He saw the bottle I had and went to grab it. I quiclky took it away.

"Hold it not until you forgive Twilight she was only scared of you." I told him "You've got to be kidding I cannot belive this" I gave him a serious look "If you dont accept Twilight's apologi you dont get any coke forever and ever and ever" I asked swaying the bottle left and right "ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! He yelled.

I got Twilight to come over and have her apologize. "Im sorry I attacked you Connor." She said. Connor looking like he was about to say somethig disrespecfut until I sarted to Twist the cap off slowly whyle smileing. "Fine fine I forgive you." he said crossing his arms then i gave him the coke and he just took it like it keeps him alive.

"There now that wasn't so hard was it?" I asked smileing at him as he finished his soda he let out a big burp and threw the empty bottle away. "It startin to blow me how much you suck right now." Connor said. "I getting that kind of effect on people who are jerks to my friends" I said "what ever now what?" he asked. "well I think its alomst time for the town metting ,so we may as well get there and I think its best if you stay in human form for now.  
"Hmph alright but what about you? can you get a disguise like this?" he asked probably making fun of me I just smilied. "Oh I don't need a disguise but just incase need one"

I transformed into juliet form lollipop chainsaw. Connor just stood there eyes wide open and mouth compleatly droped. I just giggled at him "Don't leave your mouth open you'll catch flies doing that." I said with the same voice she has ,as I walked over to him and closed his mouth ,and changed back to my Draconequess form.

"C'mon we got a town meeting to get to." I said as twilight lead the way ,I could swear that Connor was mummbleing swears and his face was bright pink as we walked to town hall

* * *

Five Minites Later...

As we made it to town hall there was a stage set up. and Twilight led us to the back to meet Mayor Mare. "Alright Mayor heres Havoc and his friend Connor well sort of his friend."

The Mayor was looking at us weardly "Well its nice to meet you two just go into the back stage and wait." I nodded as Connor just followed me.

"Fillies and Gentilcolts I present to you Havoc and Connor!" The stage opend up the ponis were even more shocked ,Seeing me agian and seeing a new creature they started to calmdown a little. "Now does any pony have any questions?"

* * *

30 minites later...

We were now done with the questions. And The Mayor told every pony that Pinkie Pie was throwing a Double Welcomeing party for Connor and I (Pinkie scence obviously),Just as we enterd The giant ginger bred house all the lights were off. (Here we go) I got ready for whats about to happen.

SURPRISE! Many ponies jumped out and gretted us their was confetti every where and for the most part the buffe table could go on forever this was my chance to try out Pinkies cup cakes ,but suddenly Pinkie jumped on my neck I coulden't understand what she was saying but I just thanked her and she jumped off.

{"Three girls in one day you sure are getting lucky."} "She was just being nice." {"C'mon you love it here."} MOVEING ON!

The party went on and every pony was here there were even other ponies I've never scene before and pinkie offerd one of her cupcakes I was finally able to taste it ,and it was like my taste bud were in heaven so many flavors that it was awsome.

"Pinkie theres only two thing wrong with these cupcakes." I said Pinkie looked worried for a momment as I contenued. "Their to good and theirs not enough." Pinkie was so happy that she just hugged me right there ,so what the hay I hugged her back.

{"See I knew you were as ladies man ,theres nothing with that."} "Brain Just shut up and enjoy the party." {"shesh what a jerk."} "I herd that." {"Well whyle your hugging I'll be busy Nappin."} "Good."

* * *

One hour Later...

The party started to die down a little until only the Myself ,Spike ,Conner ,and The Main 6 were left. and to be clear the party was awsome even tho it looked like a little kids birthday party Its no exsuce to not enjoy it.

Connor on the other hand was almost bored out mind. He just laid next to a wall the whole time ,but I saw him swipe some snacks from the table and eat some Ice Cream Cake. But that was about it. After we cleand everything up 4 of The Main 6 went home for the night and as Connor was about to walk off Rarity stopped him.

"And just where do you think your going?" Rarity asked. as Connor just stood there. "Uh im going for a walk" He awnserd "Not until I learn how you did that suit I need to know your secrits and I won't take no for an awnser" She dramaticly said Connor tried to walk past her ,but he was lifted up by Rarities magic as she carried him to her house. Conner stuggled but no dice so I tried to hold my laugh and just smiled and waved him goodbye

"Bye Conner see ya tommarow!" I yelled then he fliped me the bird (Aww now thats just mean.)

As Twilight ,Spike ,and I finally made it back to her house it was still a mess ,so I offerd to use my magic to clean her house She gracefully accepted ,I bet ya she just wants to se my powers in action. As I 'CLICKED' my claws everything was back where it was and completly clean that eveythin was sparkleing. And I knew it was time to face the music.

"Alright what do you want to know." I asked as I sat down in a chair the she smiled wide. "Everything you know." well might as well get this over with.

* * *

Two hours later...

It was now Ten o'Clock and I finally awnserd all of her questions ,And to tell you the truth I. WAS. TIRED. I could barely see straight an keep my balance ,fortunately Twilight offerd the spear bed in her guest room I thanked her as I walked off as she put her notes about me away.

One big problem the bed was small ,and it was only for ponies (Go figure.) So I used My magic to make it bigger. as the bed Trippled in size and fit for me I jump in the bed and as soon as my head hit it the pillow I was fast asleep.

Good night everypony.

A/N I woul like to thank Ice assassin Ace for offering his oc (Connor) to me Thank you so much ,and if I mess anything up Please noteify me.


	7. Chapter 7 Chaotic and Changeing heros

My little pony Friendship Is Magic is property of Hasbro

Brutal Legend is Property of Double Fine

Here Comes Havoc

Chapter 7 Chaotic and Changeing Heros

Sleep its the most wonderful thing in the word for me to enjoy until I got smacked in the face by beams of sunlight. Now unless its a school day I am not a morning person ,but since im a guest at Twilight's house I have no choice but to get up. Sitting up and streching my body ,feeling my joints pop and enjoying the smell of what appers to be breckfast. As I got out of bed I made my way to the kitchen to find Twilight drinking fresh coffee whyle spike was cooking pancakes.

"Well nice to see your finally up ,im almost done with this last pancake." Spike said as he fliped it on the pan.

"Ahh pancakes the king of morning breckfast ,and good morning to you Twilight." I said as Twilight finished her coffee. "Good morning Havoc how was you sleep?" Twilight asked "It was so good that im surprised that I even woke up." I awnserd as we all laughed. "Anyway what are your plans for to day?" I asked.

"Well Spike and I have to run the libary in one hour so I might be busy" Twilight said looking disapointed "Hey calmdown theres always next time ,and besides I still need to learn more about my powers and see the other places." I said. Twilight briten up as Spike served us breckfast.

"Breckfast is served dig in!" Spike said. I took a bite of the pancakes and they were delicious ,and even tho it was pony type food I enjoied them.

After breckfast was done I said my goodbyes to them ,my walk through town was now pleasant knowing the whole town was not afraid of me anymore some even waved to me as I waved back to them.

When I finally made my way to Rarities shop to see if Connor was there. And boy was I right as I made my way Inside he was eating what looked like burnt goo I guess Sweetie Bell was cooking agian ,the very moment Sweetie Bell noticed me she got excited. "Hey your that Havoc guy from Yesterday!" She said jumping up and down which was so adorible.

"Yup thats me I just wanted to see if Connor was okay ,So whats your name?" I asked avoiding suspicion.  
"Im Sweetie Bell and Rarity told me much about you so are you really a new sprit of chaos?" She asked "Of course if I wasn't I coulden't do this." I said

I 'CLICKED' My fingers to make a Giant chocolate bar appear ,as she looked on with wide eyes saying thats so cool I gave her the chocolate bar ,she said she was going to tell her friends and share it. Now that she was gone I went over to the table seeing Connor satisfied with his meal.

"Ah that was good hey get me another coke I need to wash this down." He said I 'CLICKED' my fingers to make another bottle of coke appear ,as he grabed it and took a Sip he looked at me like I was melting.

"This coke taste like pepsi." I laughed "Thats because it is pepsi only with a diffrent lable." I said smileing at him.  
"You suck big time. I finished laughing. "Anyway how was it at Rarities ,did she learn your secrets yet?" I asked.

"Well sort of she kept writeing everythig down ,and had me stand for hours just to make more suits for me." Connor said "Well you do have some fantastic clothing I just think gray seem to depresing on you." Rarity said as she made her way in and sat at the table with us. "Goog mornig Havoc what do I owe the pleasure?" she asked

"Good mornig Miss Ratity I just came by here to see how Connor was after you abducted him yesterday." I said as Rarity smilied sheepishly "I apologies for my recent Behavor but he reall does have a nice suit" just a dreaded color. Rarity said.

"Yeah whats with that? You look like your getting ready for a funeral party." I asked whyle Conner had a sour face. "I like gray alright it maches my Personality!" Connor awnserd. "Alright calm down sorry for asking." I said.

Then there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it just hold on darlings." Rarity said. As she left the table leaving me and Connor once agian alone "So since shes occupied at the moment ,you just wana talk? ." I asked.

"Alright if it will get me out of here." Connor awnserd crossing his arms.

* * *

3rd POV [Twilight and Spike]

Spike was getting tired of reshelving the books ,and cleaning up Twilights messes evey time she tried to look for a book and can't find it?"Twilight do you have to throw the book you're not looking for on the other side of libary? Spike said. placeing the thrown book on a new shelve spot."Sorry Spike a customer wants the newest edition of Manehatten Cooking and I can't find it. Twilight said as she threw another book.

Spike sighed and went to reshelve another book but then he burped out another letter ,as Spike looked the letter it was light blue with lunas cutie mark on it and it was for Havoc. "Hey Twilight I have a letter and its for Havoc." Spike said. Twilight stoped what she was doing and looked on with curiosity "Well if its for him I'll have to-" Spike suddenly ran for the door at a fast pace. "Dont worry Twilight I'll take it to him be back soon!" Spike was now running to find Havoc and to get away from his regenerating chores.

Twilight was now just staring at the door "Uh... okay?" Twilight looked down then she finally found the book she was looking for "OH! here it is." Twilight Smilied at her success and was now delivering the book.

* * *

3rd POV [Spike]

Spike ran through town to find Havoc only he didn't know where he was ,and took a seat on one of the park benches looking on into the skies for several minites until his stomic growled he hasn't eatin anything since breckfast which was four hours ago. "Great Im starvin and have no idea where Havoc is." He said to himself then a thought occurred to him ,Rarity has loads of gems she dosen't use at her house hopefully she might give some to Spike if he asks nicely.

He made his way to the Carousel Boutique and made him self presentable to the elegant unicorn ,as he knocked on the door and waited thinking why Princess Luna would want to talk to Havoc? That question quickly dissapeard as Rarity opend the door. "Oh Spikey how are you doing today? and what with that letter" Rarity asked looking Beautiful to the little dragon "Im doing fine I just wanted to see I can have some gems ,and this letter is for Havoc if only I could find him." Spike awnserd trying not to blush.

"Well what a coincidence hes right in the kitchen ,and yes you can have some gems." Rarity said as she led Spike inside.

* * *

Havoc's POV

As Connor and I talked about stuff and having him ask me for another bottle of coke every five minites he explained more about himself and how he became part changeling ,only he finds love boring and only drinks coke. Which I found was Hilarious I was laughing so hard I fell out of my chair ROFLing on the ground.

"Yeah yeah laugh it up at least im not a walking science experiment gone wrong." He said laughing. I got up in retaliation. "Well at least I don't look like a pickeld beetle merged with moldy swiss cheese." I said as we stared angerly at echother "Um gentlemen Im sorry to interrup but theres a letter for Havoc." Rarities voice sturing us from our conflict as Spike gave me the letter and began to read.

To my newiest friend Havoc

I would like to invite you over to the castle for dinner next week with me and my sister ,theres is no need to dress up for the occasion we only wish to talk and enjoy echother's company. Dinner will at nine o'clock tonight we will send a royal chariot at Twilight Sparkle's libary to pick you up.

Sincerely

Princess Luna

"Wow Im being invited over to the castle for dinner next week." I said then Rarity gasped "Really!? that is such an honor to have dinner with the Princesses I must make a suit for you!" Rarity said. With all due respect I dont want to sand for hours but she does love to design clothes "Alright but noting to fancy its just dinner." Rarity smiled "Oh Splended I'll get my materials and we can begin." She went to her supply room for what my be a fate worse than death itself.

* * *

Two Hours later..

Finally after two long hours of playing statue and being stabed with needles ,I can move agian knowing my new suit was finished. Rarity had made a dark blue suit with a pale white dress shirt ,dark green tie ,and red gutar pick shaped cufflinks. She has offerd to keep it with her until next week ,and I thanked her for her generosity.

"Thank you Miss Rarity um.. however I don't have any money." I said sadly but knowing Rarity is generous

"Oh nonsense consider it a welcomeing gift from me ,and you can just call me Rarity." She said happily to make more clothes ,and must return to business. I took Connor with me cause he wanted to get out of there.

As we made our way through town there was screaming and panic ,but the good thing was it wasn't at us but at an army of Diamond Dogs and the three dogs form that dog and pony show episode leading the ones in armor catching ponies ,and locking them up in cages. Now let me tell you somethin I did not see this comeing at all I grabed Conner and sped off to a good hideing place to think of an idea on how to stop them. We hid behind a garden fence of what appears to be a carrot farm. Connor however wasn't happy at what I just did.

"Hey watch the tux its not cheap!" He yelled and tried to get up ,I stoped him and made sure none of the diamond dogs heard us "Shhhh keep your voice down the'll hear us and those ponies need help." I hissed at Connor making him shrug. "Hey they snoose they lose." Okay now hes just being selfish which was now getting me angry. "Alright listen to me and listen good we are going to save those ponies and you are going to help me ,or Celestia help me I will stuff you in a coke cola bottle!" I said tring to keep my anger as small as possible ,now im not one for getting angry over useless stuff but this guy's attitude was really getting to me and I do not like it."OK I Got I got it I got it! but how are 'we' going to stop all of 'them' were out completely out numberd." He said

I smiled "There is one way but its a risk that must be taken ,you will have to distract those dimond dogs whylie I free those captured ponies." I said "What!? Why me?" he asked "Because you would make a perfect distraction for the Diamond dogs , and I can get those ponies out with my magic without them knowing. I awnserd the he sighed "Fine lets do this."

* * *

3rd POV [Connor]

Connor made his way on top of a near by house were all the Diamond dogs will look away from the cages , he began to get there attention "Hey look at me look at me LOOK AT ME!" all of the dimond dogs were now looking at Connor as he begain. "Hey Fellas look at all of you ,you guys look like you all ran through traffic!" the diamond dogs did not take that insult well and grabed throwable objects as Connor just smiled at them. "C'mon I dare ya!" The dogs begain to throw stuff at him as he easily doged the on comeing projectiles whylie insulting them.

"Haha missed me ,that didn't even come close ,syke nice try pal ,hey yeah ,woo ha ha ha whoah ,nope sorry ,denied ,wosh ,ding what ,boing ,weak ,dummy ,moron ,nice aim return to fricken sender ,Are you guys even tryin? you guys are terebal." Connor was begining to enjoy this distraction and kept rubing it in.

* * *

3rd POV [Rover]

As the Tuxedo creaure kept on insulting the diamond dogs they became more angry until one of the three leaders named Rover noticed something going on with the cages and went to investigate and it turns out something was going on they were now empty but thats not all he saw some kind of creature unlocking the cages ,That of which made Rover angry as he saw it free the last little pony ,He now walked right behind it and taped its sholder.

* * *

Havoc's POV

"Now get to some where safe." I wispered at the last Little filly as she ran for what might be home after useing my magic to unlock the cages. Okay I turned all the locks into smores and ate them freeing all the ponies ,Everything was going perfect untill I felt a tap on my sholder turning around I found one of the three leaders glareing at me with blood shots in his eyes as I gave hime a troll face smile "Problem?" I asked

"I will rip you appart for your interference!" He yelled which made the other two ,and the rest of the Diamond Dogs look at me and I do not like where this is going. But luckaly I have some thing that will possibly make comeplete fools out of them ,No its not a dog whistle that would be to easy.

I pulled a tennis ball out of nowhere and showed ot to them "Who wants a Ball!?" ,and my thoughs were correct they started jumping around like regular dogs wanting the ball as I threw it at an opend filed so no damage can be done. they chased it like there was no tommarow as I flew up to the sky and followed and it turns out I wasn't alone Connor was following right beside me "hey don't think I'll let you have all the fun!" He said as I smiled ,I used my powers to make me look like I was made of metal and fell down into the center like a commet. I've always wanted to do this.

* * *

3rd [POV Diamond Dogs]

One the Diamond Dogs finally reached the ball it poped onto confetti they were now wondering where they were it seemed to be a dirt filed they have been tricked but thats not all some kind of metal commet was now falling to the ground as it landed in the center it caused a small sockwave that pushed some of them back ,some were knocked down. As they got up it was the same creature before only it was made of metal ,and it began to shift around until its form was completely different.

"I am Havoc Prime leader of the Draconabots and I bring you this message."

* * *

{YouTube WWE: "Born To Win" (Evan Bourne 3rd 2009/2011 Entrance Theme)}

Havoc POV

After Turning myself into a transforming robot I turned my hands into a tripple barrle guns ,and started shootting fire works at the Diamons dogs. But I was still out numberd ,luckaly Connor arrived just in time to take on some of the dogs he was punching them hard leaving them brused or unconscious.

* * *

3rd POV [Connor]

Slaming them down one by one Connor was taking out the Diamond Dog soldiers like there nothing "You just got freacking dominated knucklehead." He kicked another in the gut and knocked their lights out. "You you even see me hittin you." One Diamond dog soldier run up be hind him the Connor did a back fist right in the soldier's nose "Hey knuclke head you ain't gonna win." The soldier just fell down and was out cold "Hit the bricks pal your done." then he punched one more mutiple times then another went down "and thats that.'

* * *

Havoc POV

I kept on Fireing my rockets at the Diamon Dogs unitl Me and Conner took all the soldiers down leaving only the three leaders ,and they were shocked that their own army was takin down by us. "Drink it in guys thats how failure tastes." Connor said happily as we approched the three leaders.

"Now which will it be you can either leave these ponies alone or we can lock you three guys up. Its your choice?" I asked

Without thinking the Three leaders ran back to what might be their home land hopefuly the'll learn their lesson this time I changed back to my Draconequess form as they were out of sight. "He well that went well." I said smileing as Connor just laughed "Yeah I don't know who to thank first? Oh I know ME! I make it look easy." He said proudly as I just looked away ,silently shook my head smileing.

"Well Im glad to see you two have saved Ponyville." We turn aroung to find Princess Celestia with some of her royal guards were detaining the Diamond Dog soldiers the leaders have left behind. I bowed to her and I had to make Connor bow to her since he was so disrespectful.

"Hello Princess so you've heard of what happend." I aske as she nodded. "Twilight sent a letter to me saying that the Diamond dogs were attacking Ponyville ,and I would also like to thank you two for saving my subjects." She was looking at the town fortunity they ony did minor damage to the town.

As she looked back to us she was mostly looking back at Connor. "And who is this with you?" She asked I rubbed the back of my head and tried to awnser as best I can. "Well this is Connor hes a new friend of mine and hes here to help me." Ok so it wasn't a good awnser but I tried ,Celestia Looked at him sternly until she relaxed "Very well them now if you will exsuse me I have some trials to atend. She said as She teleported away along with the Royal guards and Diamond Dog soldiers

"HAVOC ! CONNOR!" we looked behind us to find the Main 6 catching up to us. Are you two alright? and where are the diamond dogs?" Twilight asked. "Well Connor and I took them down and freed all the ponies that were captured and Princess Celestia came by and thanked us" I awnserd the Main 6 just gasped.

"Aww but wanted to take out those diamond mutts!" Rainbow Dash said as she was punching the air. "With all due respect sugercube you would have been out numberd." Applejack said patting rainbow on the sholder.

"Im just glad those ruffians are gone they have no manners." Rarity said brushing away little bits of dirt.

"Well I must say you two have done a good job saveing and proteching the town." Twilight said smileing.

"Well you know all part of being the good guy isn't that right Connor." I asked putting my arm around his sholder ,he just rolled his eyes "Yeah sure whatever." He said looking down at the ground but slightly smirking.

We all just laughed and went back to ponyville.

* * *

3rd POV [Celestia]

With the Diamond Dog soldiers now triled ,Celestia can now relax she went to her libary to read when she noticed a really old book that looked like it hasen't been opend in centuries as she opend it a large cloud of dust exploded everywhere useing her magic to disperse the dust what she saw made the memmories come back


	8. Chapter 8 Memories and the Chaperone

My little pony Friendship Is Magic is property of Hasbro

Brutal Legend is Property of Double Fine

Here Comes Havoc

Chapter 8 Memories and the Chaperone

* * *

3rd POV [Celestia ,Luna ,and ? ? ?] 1400 years ago

CURSE YOU ALL TO THE PITS OF TARTARUS ! Yelled the original sprit of chaos ,as the King and Queen Alicorns used all of their powers into distroying this evil draconequess. Celestia ,Luna ,and their older brother Terra watched in horror as their parents gave their lives into saveing Equestria and their children. The King and Queen looked at their children for the last time knowinh that they will never see them agian ,as tears floowed from their eyes.

"We love you children never forget us and never lose hope for echother." Said the Queen smileing at the three

"Watch over the Kingdom and our subjects ,we know you can do it." Said the King also smileing.

With their last words everything went white with an explsion of magic ,it felt like hours before everthing cleared up. When the three opend thier eyes all that was left was a giant crater with no signs of their parents or the original sprit of chaos Luna completely broke down in tears as Celestia was hugging her as tears floowed down her face as well. Terra was now stareing at the crater in compleate shock that they were actulay gone.

"C'mon Luna lets get you out of this place." Said Celestia as she carried Luna with out any responce from her "Brother arn't you comeing?" looking back at Terra still looking down at the crater "I'll catch up just take Luna home." He said keeping his eyes closed ,Celestia nodded and teleported back to the castle.

With them gone Terra flew down inside looking at the utter devastation from the battle as he continued something caught his eye ,taking another step closer he saw two strange colored necklaces ,one was large that could fit a ponies neck and the other one was sightly smaller than the other. He looked on curiously and put them away in his pockets until he found out what they were. Useing his magic he teleported back home to his sisters.

* * *

3 hours later...

Luna now cried herself to sleep as Celestia took her to her room and placed her in bed and put the covers over her ,Celestia stoped crying but her heart was still filled with grief and sorrow as she looked out the window.

"How is she?." Asked Terra walking inside Luna's room. "Shes asleep now and just stoped crying." Said Celestia looking back at her sister still sad from the event.

"Im sorry Celestia I just wish I could do somethin to help them" said Terra looking down at the ground. "There was nothing you can do brother do go beting your self up over it." Said Celestia trying to make him fell better.

"But what can we do now theres only three of us left how can we eve-" "Because they knew they could trust us with the responsibilities over their kingdom and where going to prove them right" Celestia interrupted as she looked at her brother and continued. "They maybe gone but they will never be forgotten we will watch over this land and keep it in peace.

Terra was shocked at what her sister just said ,but he knew that it was the truth and agreed. "Your right sister you me and luna can do this and we will prove our parents right. He said with confidence.

As they were now watching the sky as the sun and moon seperated they knew they have job to do and they won't let their parents down.

* * *

3rd POV [Celestia and Luna] Presient

Celestia just looked on at the single page of the old book with those sad memories comeing back in an instant , she closed the book and placed it back on the shelf. She tried her best to forget those painful memories but no advil

"Sister is everything alright?" Asked Luna walking inside of Celestia's libary with concern for her sister.

"Of course Luna shoulden't you be in bed?" Celestia asked looking for another book to read. Luna was now confused. "Umm Sister im getting up to raise the moon and your sun needs to be lowerd." said Luna as he walked closer to her sister.

Celestia stoped what she was doing and saw the clock it was now nine thirty ,she was standing at the same spot looking at that book for for five hours. "Oh im sorry Luna I must've lost track of time I'll get ready to lower the sun." Celestia said now walking to the balcony ,useing her magic as the begun to lower down for another day to come.

Luna startin to get a bit worried about her sister Celestia has never forgotten to finish raseing her sun like this ,but she pushed it away for no and went on the balcony with her sister to raise the moon.

No matter how many times Celestia saw her sister rase the moon ,she was always happy that they can raise the sun and moon together

* * *

Havoc's POV 2 days later...

Its been two days since the Diamond Dogs tried to invade Ponyville ,Connor and I have been helping the ponies rebuld their houses and shops. Some of the ponies asked me why not just use my magic to fix everything ,and I told them that if I did that and if anyhthing happend to me my magic would dissapear and that wouldn't end well. They agrried to that awnser and we just did it by hands and hooves.

After the last house was repaird I was beat ,and 'CLICKED' my fingers to make a recliner and sat in it. Now able to take a breather and just rela- "Hey Havoc we need to ask you somethin!" unsecond thought it'll have to wait. As I looked over I found Sweetie Bell ,Applebloom ,and Scootaloo stareing at me happily "Okay what can I do for ya" I asked

"Our school teacher Miss Cheerilee is haveing a filed trip to the lake but we need a chaperone to go." Applebloom said

"Well why are you asking me?" I asked "Applebloom's brother and sister are to busy with their apple orchard ,Rainbow Dash is busy maintaining todays weather,and my sister has to fillin some requests so you were our last option please be our chaperone please." Sweetie Bell said with pleading eyes along with ,those three really wan't to go swimming.

"Alright I'll go with you three ,what do I have to do?" The three were now smileing like crazy and jumping around in excitement. "Just meet us at the school in one hour ,thats where Miss Cheerilee is starting the filed trip!" Scootaloo said.

"Alright I just need to talk to my friend over there." I said as the trio agreed and ran off ,I got up from my one minite break and walked over to Connor ,all he was doing was agueing with Rainbow Dash.

"C'mon you like ,like Applejack admit it." It looks like Conner is tring to see if Rainbow Dash swings the other way ,Just because she has a rainbow mane and tail ,and most of the pony population is female dosen't mean the obvious. Right?

"No! I don't like her 'that' way she is only a friend!" Rainbow Dash yelled trying not to blush and failing at it. she had her forearms crossed and was hovering in the air tring not to look at Connor.

"I saw how you were lookg at her ,you wouldint keep your eyes off of her when she was rebulding the town." Conner Said

"I was trying to make sure Applejack didn't get hurt ,I was only concern for her safety." Rainbow Dash said

"Face it skittles you a lisbie hobbet" Connor said which got Rainbow Dash boiling mad and her wings began to flare up

"THATS IT!" Rainbow Dash yelled now getting ready to charge at Connor ,that was my cue to step in useing my magic to put up a magic barrier between them "Alright breack it up you two ,and Connor quit trolling Rainbow Dash." I said

"Hmph, Fine what do you want anyway?" Connor asked. "The Cutie Mark Crusaders want me to be their chaperone ,so im might be gone for a whyle."I said. "Yeah and?" Connor asked agian looking like he didn't care. "And incase anythig goes on in Ponyville agian I want you to contact me." I awnserd ,Connor just sighed. "O K and how am I supposed to contact you? Start a fire and make smoke signals?" He asked "No with you new communicator watch." I said making a pair of communicator watches.

Giving one to Connor he just looked at it and shook his head "Yeah im not gona wear this" Connor said ,I just smirked "Well its either this watch or I can put a computer chip in your brain." Connor eyes widen and he quickly put on the watch. "Err unsecond thought watches are a good trend theise days and it goes well with my tux." Connor said as I smiled and patted him on the sholder

"Alright now just don't caused any trouble." I said then I got closer to him "And stay in your human form we don't need another panic happening here." I wisperd at him ,he just rolled his eyes. "Okay sheesh you are such a by the book guy".

I pulled out a pair of sports sunglasses and put them on "Deal with it."

Connor just rolled his eyes ,and shook his head ,then walked away. Now that he was gone I wanted to make sure if Rainbow Dash was Okay ,she seemed to have calm dowm a bit and was just blushing a little.

"Hey are you okay?" I asked as she just looked at me. "Yeah im fine ,why are you asking anyway so you can make fun of me as well?" She asked Im guessing she dosen't trust me yet. "No. I only wanted to make sure you were alright." I said

"Well thanks for asking now if you will excuse me I need to return to weather duty." she said flying off and leaving a rainbow trial behind ,I guess it'll be a whyle before she can exept me as a friend.

* * *

30 minites later...

After some flying and serching I finally made my way to the school ,there was the entire class along with other chaperones holding swimming gear and picnic food ,and wearing swimsuits.(I don't even know.) As I made my way closer there were The Cutie Mark Crusaders waveing me over.

"Hey girls is it time for the filed trip yet?" I asked "Not yet our ride is still not here ,and Sweetie Bell told us of how you made that chocolate bar for her I thought I would never finish my share of it." Applebloom said happily

"Yeah it was awsome!" Scootaloo said whyle trying not to drop a bottle of sun screen on her head

"And thanks agian Rarity never lets me eat chocolate inside her house." Sweetie Bell said

"Hey its no problem so wheres Miss Cheerios at? I wana talk to her before we leave." I asked miss saying Cheerilee's name on purpose.

"Its Cheerilee and shes over there in front of the school , we already told her about you and she didn't beleave us at first." Applebloom said.

"Well its time to make her a beleaver just wait here girls." I said as I walked to the school Miss Cheerilee was talking to Filthy Rich that pony from that episode with the zap apples (I wonder what they taste like?) As they finished talking and walked away I cleared my thorat to get her attention Uh exscue me are you Miss Cheerilee?. I asked

"Yes I am can I help yo-" she slowly looked up and her eyes widen but she calmed down (Thank you town meeting.) "Um yes can I help you?" She asked "Yes im Havoc and im here to be the chaperone of Applebloom ,Scootaloo ,and Sweetie Bell." I awnserd

"Oh so they were telling the truth ,alright that covers them." Cheerilee said checking out their names on a note pad. "And after whyle would you like to come over to the school sometime to be a guest speaker? " Cheerilee asked

"Well why not ,I would love to Miss Cheerilee." I awnserd shaking he hoove

"Wonderful and it seems our ride is here." she said as a school bus version of a carrage arrived here. "Alright everypony its time to go get everything you need!" Cheerilee yelled as the class and chaperones got on ,as I made my way closer to the drivers one was a light gray earth pony with a silver mane and tail ,and his cute mark was a rolling wheel ,and the other one was a dark yellow earth pony with blueishgreen maine and tail his cutie mark were horse shoe trackes

"Is this everyone?" He asked his voice was similar to Christopher Walken ,infact he looks likes a pony version of him.

"Yes Mr Rollen were all set." Cheerilee said ,as me and her got on I sat next to The Cutie Mark Crusaders and they were excited to go ,the carrage began to move and we made our way to the lake one of the classmates suggested singing a song to pass the time.

* * *

20 minites later...

It was a long ride buy we finally made it to the lake ,but this was a different lake it was much bigger and there were more trees ,and there was a rock formation where ponies can dive into the water. There was even a grassy filed with picnic tables. I used my magic to make my self a pair of swim shorts and goggles since everypony else was wearing swim suits

"Alright childrean remember to only swim at the shallow area." Miss Cheerilee said as we all got out and set up the picnic the class was now running to the water all except for the CMC and the two bullies Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon.

"Well it seems that the blank flanks get to go along after all." Diamond Tiara said being snobby just like on the show.

"Good for you three hope you know how to swim." Silver Spoon said useing her hoove in a swimming motion.

"I think its time to even the odds" I thought to my self as I slithered over to the two little ponies the CMC saw me and were wondering what I was doing ,I put a finger over my mouth to shush them and they stayed quiet and I used my magic to turn Diamond Tiara 's mane into a pokadotted afro wig without her knowing ,the CMC's eyes went wide and started to snicker ,then I gave Silver Spoon a long curlly mustache. they begain to chuckle as the two eyed them.

"What is so funny?" Diamond Tiara asked not even knowing her friend's new facecial hair as the CMC kept trying not to laugh "I think they finally lost it lets just get outa here." Silver Spoon said as Diamond Tiara agreed ,before they left I used my magic agian to change their cutie marks Diamond Tiara's was now a bag of chips ,and Silver Spoon's was now an old boot. as they walked away the three noticed what I just did and laughed like crazy.

"Oh man that was hilarious Havoc!" Sweetie Bell said between laughs "Yeah when they see that there going to freakout!" Scootaloo said trying to hold back her laughs. "That'll show them to be bullies and be mean ta us!" Applebloom said.

"Don't listen to what they say there only trying to get to you and make your life miserable ,now lets go swimming I wan't to try my powers under water." I said as we went to the lake

* * *

3rd POV [Connor]

Connor was bored out of his mind no coke ,no video games ,not even a good spot to sit down. He was sitting at a park for three hours with nothing to do until an idea popped in his head. Going over to some bushes were noone can see him he changed into a light red unicorn filly with dark red mane and tail and cutie mark were to crossed lollipops.

Walking out of the bushes she made her way to the Libary ,and walked right in Twilight was at the table reading a random book ,and Spike was upstares dusting. "Um excuse me miss." she said trying to get Twilight's attention.

Twilight's train of thought was cut off and looked down at the filly."Yes can I help you?" She asked.

"Im looking for a book on Nightmare moon." the filly awnserd.

"Um yes I do." Said Twilight as she made her way to one of the shelfs. "Why do you need a book on Nightmare Moon?" She asked whyle searching for the book and finding it.

"I wan't to learn more about her." the little filly awnserd with a smile.

"Well okay ,so are you going to read this to your friends to scare them?" Twilight asked checked out the book

"No ,Nightmare Moon is my favorite Princess and I wan't to be just like her thank you so much." The little filly awnserd now carrying the book out as Twilight just stood there her mouth wide opend.

"Huh? What? Uhhh." Where the ony thoughts she could come up with.

* * *

5 minites later...

The little filly put down the book and changed back to Connor laughing so hard that he was crying "Oh man I can't believe that worked ,she'll be trying to findout what even happend just now." Connor said now takeing the book and reading it and it turns out it really was a good story.


	9. Chapter 9 Bad dreams But Good times

My little pony Friendship Is Magic is property of Hasbro

Brutal Legend is Property of Double Fine

Here Comes Havoc

Chapter 9 Bad Dreams But Good times

* * *

3rd POV [Terra] 1200 years ago

After the funeral of the King and Queen the three Alicorns took their places as the new rulers of Equestria.

Celestia would raise the sun to bring the day.

Luna would raise the moon to bring the night.

and Terra would watch over the land and keep it in check.

It has been 200 years since then ,however as time and time went on Celestia and Luna was gaining more credit from becomeing the new rulers which made Terra more and more jealous of his sisters. He was now in the Royal Library paceing back and forth. "Why do they get all of the glory? If it weren't for me this place would be vulnerable to enemy attack." Said Terra as he got more angry.

"If only I could show them what real power is ,and they would be begging me to have glory!" Terra yelled slaming his hoove on the wall next to the bookshelf ,the force was so strong that some of the book fell to the floor. He rolled his eyes and went to clean up the mess ,placeing them back on the shelf one by one until one opend book caught his eyes a page showing the same necklaces that he found that day. As he looked on he smiled placeing the book back on the shelf and heading for his room makeing it halfway to through the hall never loseing his smile

"So that is how the spirit of chaos came to be." He said reaching in under his bed keeping a box holding the two necklaces that he had with him the entire time ,one was glowing brightly with a reddesh aura ,whyle the other looked pale with a small blue aura.

Terra looked on with curiosity as he noticed their reaction ,the red one completely mesmerized him drawing him closer to its power. Terra begain to grow insaine thoughts in his mind ,and just grinned.

"Yes yes do you want power? Well heres your chance. Come clame your rightful place as a true ruler." A voice was calling out to him it was powerful and chaotic.

Terra just smiled and went to put it on ,but had secon thoughts when his memories came back to him of his sister Celestia refuseing to let him to have the kingdom ruled his way.

"If I can't have a kingdom of power then how about a kingdom of chaos!" He yelled putting on the red necklace then it felt like he was on fire he screamed in agony as his body began to morph into a different shape ,then he begain to spin around like a twister the ground was shakeing fearcely ,as everything calmdown Terra was now a different creature.

He had the head of a horse ,with a deer antler on the right, a goat horn on the left, one long fang, different-sized pupils, a snake tongue, and a goat beard. He has the right arm of a lion, the left claw of an eagle, the right leg of a lizard, and the left leg of a goat. In addition, he has a bat's right wing, a Pegasus' left wing, a horse's mane and a dragon's tail

Terra was now a draconequess and was laughing madly. "Yes YES! the power of chaos is now MINE! HAHAHA! YES! HAHAHA!

As his laughing died down he looked at the other necklace "Hmmmmm if one necklace can give me this much power what about two?" He asked himself as he reached to pick up the blue one and put it on. Nothing happend. He just looked at it ,tapping the gem several times but still nothing happend and just took it off.

"All well I guess this ones a dud lets just get rid of you." He said placeing it back in the box and opening a portal to a random world throwing it away like it was garbage and closeing it. "Blue isin't my kind of color anyway."

Just then the Door slamed opend ,turning around he smiled to see her sisters as they just stared at him.

"Who are you and what have you done with Prince Terra?!" Celeatia demanded.

* * *

3rd POV [Celestia and Luna] few minites earlier...

Celestia and Luna were watching the sky pass by showing another day has risen

"Well done little sister another day for our land." Celestia said proud of Luna's hard work.

"Thank you Tia but I couldn't have done this without your guidence." Luna said recovering from the dizzyness

"You have done well and thats whats counts." Celestia said nuzzleing her sister as they enjoied the night sky.

"I just wish Terra was here to see this ,and hoped it would have calmed him down." Luna said looking disappointed.

"He'll be fine hes just stressed out from watching the land." Celestia said not mentioning her and Terra's talk on ruleing Equestria.

"I know it just... I wish he could see things the same way we do." Luna said watching her own stars pass by.

Suddenly their was screaming of pain. "That sounded like Terra he could be in trouble!" Luna said worried of her brother.

"You may be right Luna lets hurry!" Celestia said as they rushed back inside and to Terra's room ,as they were halfway down the hallway the ground started shaking violently then out of nowhere the two sisters could since a chaotic presence.

Luna was getting scared as they got closer to Terra's door. "S-s-s-ist-er?" was all Luna could say.

"I know I can fell it to just stay close to me." Celestia said as they herd laughing wich made her uneasy.

Useing her magic to force the door open they were shocked at what they saw ,as it turned around and was smileing at them. Luna was completly scared and was shaking whyle Celestia was no longer scared but angry at this thing ,if it did anything to her brother it will pay.

"Who are you and what have you done with Prince Terra?!" Celeatia demanded.

* * *

3rd POV [Celestia and Luna and Terra]

"What ever do you mean Celestia we are related right? and you should know you hated my ideas about ruleing this land." Terra said placeing his arms on his sides.

Celestia and Luna's eyes widen now knowing what he was talking about. "Terra?" Celestia asked.

Terra nodded his head and was still smileing at his sisters as they gasped.

"Brother what has happend to you?" Luna asked worried about him as she was still scared.

"Oh nothing much just a new look and new powers ,and by that I mean powers of chaos." Terra said looking at new body and useing his new powers to create chaos. "And now with thise new powers all of Equestria will fall into chaos!"

Celestia and Luna were now shocked at what he just said ,and saw what he was doing now "Terra why are you doing this?!" Celestia asked hopeing he could be reasoned with.

"Because I can now Celestia and Terra is now long gone ,from now on you can call me... Discord."

* * *

3rd POV [Celestia] Present

Celestia woke up at her desk ,she had fallen asleep from doing paper work agian. The memories had return in whyle she was sleeping. She got up from her desk and went to the bathroom ,splashing cold water on her face to clear her mind she still wished she could help her brother just like with Luna. Returning to her desk to continue the paper work.

One hour later

The door was opend up by a unicorn maid. "Your Highness I brought you your lunch" Said the maid now walking in with a catering dish and placeing it on the coffee table.

"Thank you that will be all." Celestia said as the maid bowed and walked back to attend the rest of her job. Celestia was now finally finished with the paper work and now she can truely enjoy the rest of the day.

* * *

Havoc's POV

Two hours had went on since we went to the lake I was just laying on the water with my sun glasses on ,I took them off to see what was happening now ,turnsout everypony was haveing a good time except for the CMCs they were now sitting at one of the picnic tables looking board.

"Whats with them?" I asked myself as I got up and was walking on the water ,pulling a fish off of my neck leaving a bald spot on my neck ,and throwing it back in the water I made my way to them.

As I walked on Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon noticed their changes about one thirty mintes ago and were running in circles screaming for help ,thinking they had enough I 'CLICKED' my fingers to turn them back to normal but they still continued running and screaming ,I just smirked at them The'll find out sooner or later.

Miss Cheerilee was teaching some of the class on how to swim ,Ditzy Doo and her daughter dinky were bulding a sand castle , and some of the chaperones were just talking about stuff and drinking soda.

Finally making it to the picnic table sitting at the opposite side the CMCs were making myself look board to ,placeing my head on my hands and looking at the girls I asked them. "Whats wrong girls I thought you three would be haveing fun?"

"We thought we would be haveing fun all day ,but it just went by so fast we can't even think of anything new to do." Sweetie Bell said traceing circles on the table. Scootaloo looked like she was about th fall asleep. and Applebloom was just looking out at the lake. Then a thought came to me.

"Hey girls ever went under water before?" I asked them and they just gave me a look.

"Yeah we went under water ,about a dozen times." Scootaloo said glareing at me

"What I ment was have you ever wanted to explore the under water?" I said they were now confused

"What are you talkin about?" Applebloom said I just smiled.

"Lets go to the doc and I'll show you." I said walking down to the dock as they followed. I had my arms behind me and was singing Rock of Ages by Def leppard as we went on.

"Hey whats that song your singing? Ive never herd it before." Sweetie Bell asked I guess they dont have rock'n'roll music.

"Hmm? Oh its a song called Rock of Ages by a music band called Def Leppard ,and tell you more about it when we get home." Sweetie Bell agreed as we made it to the docks.

"Ok now what?" Scootaloo asked still board out of her mind.

"Now this." I said 'CLICKING' my fingers to make a submarine from Bioshock appear as it droped in the water it made a big splash

"Woah what is that its huge" Applebloom asked trying to find out what it was.

"That is called a submarine its used for deep sea diveing and to explore under water" I said now getting on top of it and opening the hatch and jumping inside, however there was one problem there were no controls at all it was just a floor with walls and windows. "Oh thats right they didn't show the inside of it on the video game." I wisperd to myself.

"Hey Havoc is this what a submerine is suppose to look like?" Scootaloo asked on top of the hatch door.

"Hold on I just need to think of somethin." I said tring to find out what kind of controls the thing would need. "C'mon think think THINK!" Tapping my for head as I got an idea why not make my own controls for it first a steering wheel ,a radar computer system ,oh and some seats ,maybe a popcorn machine with soda dispenser ,and last but not least Fuzzy dice.

"So what do you think? is it cool or what?" I asked as I got them and placed them down inside the sub.

"Wow! it looks amazing now" Applebloom said

"Yeah but whats with this stuff?" Scootaloo asked pointing at the compuer system.

"Oh thats just for fun ,now let me just close the hatch so just get in the seats." I said makeing sure it closed tight as the girls got in the seats. "And one more thing just to be safe" 'CLICKING' my fingers to make life vests for them.

"Oh thanks Havoc these are cool." Scootaloo said putting on hers.

"So what is it supposed to do something?" Sweetie Bell asked.

"Yup now WE DIVE!" I yelled... but nothing happend they just looked at me funny. "Umm oh yeah forgot about the diveing button." I said pressing the button to dive under water. The sub began to sink and we could be able to see under water from the front window. the CMC's eyes widen with excitement as we drove through the water.

"Hey girls take a look at this." I said pointing at a sunkin ship ,as fish were swiming in and out of it.

"That is so cool. Hey! I see somethin right there." Applebloom said pointing inside the ship it looked like a gold light ,and it was shining in the sunlight.

"I see it to but what is it?" Sweetie Bell asked

"Do you think its Treasuer?" Scootaloo asked

"How about we find out." I said parking the sub on solid ground ,and getting up from my seat I walked over to the hatch. "Just wait here I'll go get whats over there." I said

"Awwwwwwwww!" The CMCs protested.

"Now look it might be dangerous and I don't want you three to get hurt alright?" they just nodded their heads.

(Good I seen what Applejack can do with those back hooves of hers and I do not want that hppening to me.)

I used my magic to turn myself human agian only dressed in a big daddy subject delta suit. their eyes widen but I stoped them from sayin anything. "I'll explain later just wait here ,Back shortly" I put on my helmit and opend a door to a room where I can step outside ,closeing the door and watching the water fill in and steped out.

To tell you the truth it felt like I was in jello whyle coverd in bubble wrap ,I made my way to the ship but being in a heavy suit underwater dosen't make it easy for ya I can tell ya that much. I looked closely at the ship it looked like a pirate ship it must be ancient ,steping inside and turning the light on I was in what must be the captin's quarters ,looking around the place and waveing away some fish I found maps ships in broken bottles and a telescpoe collection and the bones of the caption laying in his bed (A good caption always goes down with his ship.) and finally the treasuer Applebloom was talking about.

Looking inside it was full of gold coins ,gems ,and jewlery. Closeing the chest and picking it up I soluted the caption "Thank you sir you really are a good caption." and I swear he sat up and was soluteing me as well okay that was scary.

Walking out with the trasure the CMCs were now at the front window waveing their forarms around and shouting.

"I know I know this was to easy." I said as I waved back to them. Now they were pointing at something turning around I was face to face with a giant eyeball.

...Processing please wait...

"A GIANT SQUID!?" But how? this is fresh water (Let me guess magic?) I ran for the sub but one of its tentacles grabed my leg tripping me and forcing me to drop the chest ,then two more tentacles grabed my waist ,and arm and it was trying to undo my suit.

"OH NO! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO DO THAT TO ME NOT NOW NOT EVER!" Grabing the tentacle on my arm and useing my magic to electrify the best make it let go of me, now tased I quickly grabed the chest and ran to the sub.

Now inside I put the chest next to the popcorn machine ,takeing off my helmit ,and running for the controls. "Buckle up girls this is going to be a bumpy ride!" they had no idea what I was talking about. "Get in the seats and put on your seat belts" the quickly did now getting the sub off ground ,but the squid was back and it was angry ,it swam towards us wraping its tentacles around the sub with its mouth biteing on the front window ,and its toung was licking the glass. (Okay thats just nasty.)

"Havoc do sometin!" Applebloom yelled as the girls were screaming

"Ok maybe I can shake it off!" I drove the sub into spining it aroun and around but it didn't work and all I did was make Scootaloo turn green and throwup.

"Don't you have any others ideas?" Sweetie Bell said now dizzy.

"I might have one but its a one shot deal" I said pressing a buttion make a small cannon the size of a peashooter aim at the squids mouth shooting pepper inside its throught it stoped what it was doing and looked like it was about to sneeze.

"Brace yourself girls" I said as we all held on.

"AH AH AH AHCHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

It sneezed so hard that is tentacles popped of and was shooting throught the water like a missle back to the ship.

* * *

3rd POV [Giant Squid]

The giant squid just shot into the ship dierecty into one of the rooms hitting a wall hard and landing in a bed forceing a blanket and ice pack to land on the cephalopod it was outcold an will be for a whyle.

* * *

Havoc's POV

"Well that went well ,lets get back to the others its almost time to leave." I said changing back into a draconequess ,the girls cheered telling me how cool that was as we drove back to the surface.

Now at the docks I took out the chest and carried it to the picnic tables ,and sitting it on the ground and opening it the CMC's eyes went wide.

"Woah this so cool!" Applebloom said

"I ahve never seen this much gold in my life!" Sweetie Bell said

"What should we do with it?" Scootaloo asked.

"Well you three discoverd it so its all yours" I said be cause I don't even need money anymore. the girls jumped in excitement and were thanking me.

"There you are where have all of you been?" Cheerilee asked running to us with a worried look on her face.

"Its alright Miss Cheerilee I wanted to show the girls what its like under water and they discoverd hidden treasure" I said pointing at the chest and her eyes went wide.

"Is this true girls?" Cheerilee asked the three as they jusy nodded and told her how cool I was. "Well sine you all are not hurt I'll let this go but please tell me first before you run off like that."

"Yes Miss Cheerilee" we all said and she just giggled.

"Alrgit start packing your things its almost time to go" Cheerilee said as we nodded ,the girls already packed their stuff and were trying to push the chest ,and I just laughed

"Here let me help you three out." I said closeing the chest and picking it up they just sheepishy smiled at me ,and followed me back to the school carrage.

* * *

3rd POV [Connor]

Connor was now trolling the ponies in Ponyville either it was confuseing them or driveing the crazy. He was now heading for sweet apple acers hideing behind a tree transfroming in an ocean blue stallion pegasus with a pale white main and tail and his cutis mark was a sliced pear. He made his way to sweet apple acers and found Applejack laying next to a tree.

"Um excuse me Miss im looking for some pony that works at this farm." Connor said to Applejack

"We I work here names Applejack partner what can I do for you" Applejack asked

"Wan't to talk to the maneger into buying some pears" Connor said

"What! this is an apple farm we don't do pears here!" Applejack yelled since shes an apple farmer.

"Well my boss is starting a farm on the other side of Ponyville and he wanted to know if you would like some pears."

"There ain't no way theres going to be another farm to run us out of bussness im gona talk to your boss and show him whos boss!" Applejack said now running to the other side of town.

Connor looked around and changed back to human grabing an apple and eating it. "These ponies are to easy."

* * *

3rd POV [Applejack]

Applejack was now angry and was at the other side of town she looked everywhere but couldn't find the new farm. she looked all around Ponyville but couldn't find "That slezy varmit Ive been tricked!" Applejack yelled causeing some of the ponies to look at her as she just blushed and walked away. "When I find that guy Im gonna buck his teeth out." wispering to herself

However the school carrage came back so she had to deal with that later she walked to the school to meet her sister. As she arrived at the school she saw Applebloom with her friends and Havoc carrying a treasuer chest ,and they were laughing. she raised a brow and made her way to them.

* * *

Havoc's POV

We laughed as we made our way out of the carrage I had to carry to chest the whole time but didn't mind. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon were jelous of the CMCs now.

"Did you see there faces it looked like there foreheads were about to slde right off!" Scootaloo said

"I still can't believe that they were actulay jelous of us" Applebloom said

"The'll probably stay like that for days" Sweetie Bell said

We all kept on laughing until Applejack showed up "Hey Ya'll whats so funny?" Applejack asked we explaind what went by at the lake. Well most of it ,and I told her that the CMCs discoverd hidden treasure and showed her her jaw droped.

"Whowee there girls looks like ya'll hit the mother load say why don't ya'll come back to the farm for some apple pie" Applejack asked as we cheerd and went on with her to sweet apple acers.


	10. Chapter 10 Apples and Trixing

My little pony Friendship Is Magic is property of Hasbro

Brutal Legend is Property of Double Fine

Here Comes Havoc

Chapter 10 Apples and Trixing

* * *

3rd POV [Celestia and Luna] 1100 years ago

It has been 100 years since Discord had taken over Equestria plungeing it into utter chaos houses floated in midair ,mountens streched across the sky itself ,cotton candy clouds swarmed the air ,and the ground itself was checker pattern of different colors. Most of the ponies were now gray and out of control with insanity.

Every thing was now in chaos all except for the castle that Discord himself clamed and took the throne himself as the chaotic ruler of Equestria.

Celestia and Luna were now his servents and had no chioce but to do his bidding.

The sisters walked back to their rooms after giving Discord his 15th bubble bath today ,powerless to the new sprit of chaos they laided in their beds made of licorice tired from there work.

"I swear if I have to give him another bubble bath I will go insaine." Luna said burying her head in her marshmellow pillow.

"Im sorry sister but we are powerless agisn't him ,and even if we are he is our brother" Celestia said looking down to the floor. "If only we knew about his jelousy ,we could set things right with him. her heart grew heavy with regret for her brother.

"Oh sisters! I would like a book to read chop chop!" Discord yelled claping his misshapen hands to in form them.

They ground and got up from their beds heading to the royal libary ,as they walked in through the twisted hallway with the sun and moon shifting back and forth in the sky ,and avoiding flying pies with every step they took. The libary was the only place untouched by Discords power.

Celestia was on the top floor looking ,whyle Luna was at the bottom floor ,not even knowing what kind of book Discord wanted to read.

"He should have told us what kind of book to read." Luna said getting irritated from searching the shelves.

"Just find him a book that he likes it always works." Celestia said now levitating some books Discord might like ,and walking down to her sister.

"Alright I just hope he dosen't make us do any more work for today." Luna said and as if on cue Discord rung his giant Bell

RIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!

"Oh Luna it time to trim my toenails agian!" Discord yelled in a singing voice ,Luna's eye started twiching and got so angry that she grabed a book and threw it across the library hitting a vase as it just leaned and didn't fall.

"Luna! calm down!" Celestia said trying to regain some sence into her sister.

Luna looked liked she was about to cry. "Im sorry Tia he has been doing this to us for a long time im not even sure if I can take it. Luna had tears running form her eyes Celestia went to hug her sister.

"Its alright we can pull through this I know this." Celestia said as Luna smiled.

There was now a noise where Luna threw the book at the wall begain to open up like a door with a trail of stares.

Celestia and Luna just stared at what happend their parents never mentiond this before.

"Sister what just happend?" Luna asked worried that she had done something wrong.

"I don't know Luna but lets check this out." Celestia said as he walked down to the stares with luna following her. The stares looked like they could go on forever it took five mintes before they found a door made of gold and silver with a sun and moon in the form of an eclipse with a circuler shaped keyhole in the center.

"Tia how come Mother and Father have never mention this before?" Luna asked looking at the door.

"I don't know Luna Ive never seen this before as well." Celestia said observing the strange keyhole on the door ,taking another step closer she aimed her horn for it.

"Sister what are you doing?" Luna asked worried for her sister's safety

"Whatever is behind this door that our parents kept secret form us ther must be a reason why." Celestia said inserting her horn and useing her magic to open it ,it took some energy out of her but the door finally opend Reveling a room with six stoned orbs each on white pedestals and with a book in the center.

Luna jost stared at what was inside completely speechless "But-what-Huh?" that was Luna could say.

Celestia walked inside looking at the book and her eyes widen. "It can't be" looking at the six stones and back to the book. "I thought they were just a mith when Mother and Father told stories about them." She said to herself.

"Tia what are these?" Luna asked pointing at the six stones.

Celestia looked into her sister's eyes "The Elements of Harmony."

Luna was now stunned ar what her sister just said and staned beside her to see the book.

"If the stories are true we can use there power to stop Discord and free Equestria from his chaos." Celestia said

"But what if its just a story and it dosen't wor-" Luna's words were cut off by Celestia hugging her.

"I know it will work we just need to belive that we can." Celestia said as Luns belived her and hugged back.

Then all of a sudden The Elements started glowing from love that they have for echother and lifted off the ground and revolve around the two sisters. They knew what needed to be done ,they took The Elements of Harmony to confront Discord.

* * *

3rd POV [Celestia ,Luna and Discord]

Discord was growing impatient from the wait ,he was laying in his bathtub ,tapping his fingers on the rim.

"What is takeing them so long my toenails are killing me." he said lifting his feet up ,he kept waiting and waiting finally had it with waiting he got up form the tub ,with the water melting off of him like jello. "I swear I have to do eveythig myself." Reaching for the door he was stoped as it was opend by Celestia and Luna.

"Well its about time where is my book?" Discord asked as the two sisters didn't awnser him steped inside with The Elements of Harmony.

"Discord your chaos ends here." Celestia said her eyes were now glowing

"You will no linger tourment the lives of these ponies ever agian." Luna said her eyes were also glowing.

Discord just stood there completely dumfolded. "Really this is why you were gone for so long just to some rocks with you? I am Discord what good would those do aginst me?" He just laughed and jumped on a nerby pedestal. "Ok I'll let you two play super heros now if you'll exscuse me I need to practice my singing 'ahem' LA LA LA LAAAAAAA!"

Celestia and Luna now used The Elements of Harmony ,their bodies started to glow and they were lifted off the ground aming for Discord who was now distracted by his own arrogance. shooting a beam of rainbow energy it was already to late for the Draconequess turning him to stone without him realiseing it. the energy grew bigger covering Equestria in light and returning the land to Harmony and order once agian.

As the light died down The Elements fell to the floor. The sisters looked on as they saved Equestria but greved for the loss of their Brother.

"Brother were so sorry." Luna said with tears falling from her face

Celestia walked up to the statue wispering "Please forgive us ...Terra"

* * *

3rd POV [Celestia and Luna] Present

Celestia and Luna were walking in the royal garden enjoying the rest of the day ,however Celestia was still haveing bad memories of her past. She still wished she could help her brother and have him back in the family.

Luna noticed her sister looking sad and she knew why. "I miss him to Tia." she said still felling sorry for the loss of their brother Terra.

Celeatia snaped out of it and had her eyes closed. "Im sorry Luna its just... Hes been on my mind recently." Celestia said looking depresed.

"We know that deep down Discord is still our brother Terra ,and we know he misses us as well." Luna said trying to cheer up her sister. Celestia smiled and nuzzled her sister.

"So are you excited for Havoc comeing over for dinner soon?" Celestia asked as Luna blushed brighty.

"Umm Yes. why do you ask?" Luna was looking back and forth not daring to make eye contact with her sister.

"You like him don't you?" Celestia asked as she placed a wing over her sister.

Luna finally gave in "Yes I do ,I don't know why theres just something about him I really like and I can't explain it." Luna said digging her hoove in the ground ,Still thinking of him when she first met him and that night when they talked.

"Its alright Luna infact i'm happy for you and im sure he feels the same way for you." Celestia said nuzzleing her sister as Luna smiled.

"Thank you Tia." Luna was now feeling confident thaks to her sister.

"Also our neice Cadence and Shining Armor will be visiting as well ,maybe we make make it a surprise for them when they See Havoc" Celestia said smileing and Luna giggled.

"C'mon Luna I hear the gardener just planted some new flowers" Celestia and Luna now continued their walk.

* * *

Havoc's POV

We made our way to Sweet Apple Acers and I can tell you one thing there were even more apple trees than on the show. But as we moved on theire were sounds of barking getting louder as we got closer to Applejack's house. Once we reached her place I saw Connor ,he was up in one of the apple trees with Winona the dog barking at him.

"Hey Connor barkin up the wrong tree?" I asked him as he glared at me. (Some people can't take a joke.)

"Just call of the dog and get me a coke!" He yelled I swear he must be addicted to Coke-Cola.

"First tell me what your doing here on ma family's farm?" Applejack asked Connor.

"I was just wondering through town and I found this place until your dog started to chase me!" Connor awnserd holding on to one of the tree branches.

Applejack just looked at him to see if he was lying ,but it was hard to tell with him moveing eveytime Winona jumped up to bite him. So she just gave in and called of the dog.

"Alright girl let Connor come down from there." Winona stoped and ran to Applejack and Applebloom. "Good girl we can deal with him latter ,now let's get some apple pie!" Applejack ,Winona ,and the CMCs were heading inside.

I put the chest down next to the table and pulled a bottle of coke out of nowhere to give to Connor. He swped it and chugged it down. "So how was your day whyle I was gone?" I asked him as he finished the bottle.

"There was nothing to do but I didn't die from bordom so thats a good thing." Connor said sitting down at the outside table.

"Oh really now? well thats good to hear." I said looking at the apple trees woundering if they are better than regular apples

"Hmph yeah so how was that filed trip?" Connor asked putting his hands behind his head and looking at the sky.

"Well we went swimming ,I took the girls diveing in a sub ,found treasuer ,almost got rapped by a giant squid ,and lecterd by the school teacher." I awnserd as if it was a normal day ,Connor's eyes widen and just laughed

"Looks like you had a better day than me!" He said still laughing

"It just goes to show how much you can learn from some one." I smiled

"Apple pie is here Eveypony come and get it!" Applejack Yelled as she and the CMCs carried several apple pies with them along with some zap apple jelly. ,placeing the pies and jelly on the table they smelled so delicious my mouth was watering. "Well you gona eat or just stare at them" Applejack smirked.

"Oh im gona eat them but theres one thing I need to do" I said walking away Applejack was confused.

"Where you goin I thou-" I quickly canged into my human form agian with the same clothes I had when I talked to luna only without the sunglasses showing my orange eyes. Applejack's eyes widen.

"Okay now i'm ready to to eat." I said walking back to the table and sitting down.

"So what is that your human form or somethin?" Connor asked not even surprised.

"Well sort of this is what I looked like before coming to this world" I awnserd grabbing a peice of apple pie and taking a bite from it ,and let me tell you it was awsome it was like apple sauce with cinnamon no wounder everypony loves apples. and the jelly was like eating apple rainbow sherbert.

"What in tarnation do you mean other world?" Applejack asked eating her own pie.

I later on explained to them of where I come from ,leaveing out the part of theme being in a tv show don,t want to take the risk of giving them paranoia. I also explained about the advanced cities and technolagy we have. The CMCs wanted me to show them some technolagy ,I got up from the table thinking of what to show them. then a light bulb apperad over my head.

'CLICKING' my fingers a red 1970 camaro apperard in front of us ,The ponies eyes widen but Connor was still not amused.

"Woah what is that?" Sweetie Bell asked with apple crust around her mouth.

"It looks like a carrage only shiney" Scootaloo said a smile was creeping her face now.

"Well your half right this is called a car it sort of like a carrage only it dosen't require anyone to pull it cause it has this to operate it." I opend the hood showing them the engine ,Applejack just eyed it and was about to ask but Applebloom beat her to it.

"But how does it work with out anypony to pull it?" she tilted her head in confusion.

"Simple let me show you." I got in the car and started the engine ,the roaring sound scared Applejack but the CMCs were saying it was cool.

"Apple whats going on!?" Applejack's big brother Big Macintosh was raceing out of the house and to us he took a fighting stance at me and Connor but thankfully Applejack stoped him.

"Calmdown BigMac these are just our new friends that we invited over." Big Mac calmed down and intoduced him self.

"Howdy im Big Macintosh but you can call me BigMac." I got out of the car and went to shake his hoove.

"Nice to meet you BigMac my names Havoc and this is my friend Connor." I pointed to Connor his arms were crossed and he just rolled his eyes. " don't mind him hes just being grumpy."

"I can hear you!" Connor yelled

"I know I just wanted to see your reation!" I yelled back looking at the sun now going down. "Well me and Connor need to get going got other stuff to do ,but before we go." I 'CLIKED' my fingers one more time to make a tree appear it was chestnut color ,the leaves were white and had apples made of chocolate just like those chocolate flavored skittles.

"Consider this a little gift for your hospitality." I said as they looked at the apple tree Applejack just raised an eyebrow at me. "Uh Havoc we already have apple trees."

I smiled "Oh this isn't just any apple tree its a chocolate apple tree." I picked one of the chocolate apples brakeing it in half and gave them to Applejack and BigMac ,Applejack just looked at it curiously takeing a bite and smiled.

"Well I'll be it really is chocolate" Applejack said ,BigMac also took a bite out of his and aggreed "Eyup!"

The CMCs thanked me as well and asked BigMac to help carry their treasuer inside ,Connor and I got in the car as Applejack waved goodbye. "Ya'll are welcome back here any time!" she yelled. as I waved back as we drove off.

"How come you get to drive?" Connor asked. "Because I literally made the car from scratch." I awnserd

"Hmph Whatever." He just crossed his arms agian and looked out of the side.

"Maybe I'll let you drive next time." I said as Connor just looked at me and smirked. "Fine by me."

* * *

Five mintes later...

We made it back to Ponyville all of the ponies were looking at what we wre rideing ,I had to drive slowly so noone would get hurt. I droped Connor off at Rarities place ,since she offerd a room and job for him ,and I drove back to the library parking the car next to the 'tree house.' Twilight walked outside.

"Where is that noise comeing from?" Twilight Looked at the car and to me. "And who are you?" she eyed me.

"I'll give you a hint ,I met you and your friends at the castle ,and saved the town from those diamond dogs" Her eyes widen.

"Havoc?" I nodded and changed back to my Draconequess form. She now had that smile smile agian.

"Let me guess you want to know more about that don't you?" I smirked at her and she just blushed as we went inside her home.

* * *

One hour later...

After explaining what I went through the whole day she was writeing down more information for the princesses. but there was one question ,checking to make sure noone else was around ,and spike was in bed. "Twilight does anyone else know that Connor is a Changeling?" I asked as Twilight just sighed.

"Not that I know of its just you and me so far ,and to tell you the truth he still makes me nervous." Twilight said looking out the window.

"Don't worry Twilight I don't think hes evil ,but I don't think he good either maybe neutral or somethin." patting her on the back to help her relax.

"Well I hope your right 'Yawn' well its getting late we should be getting to bed" Twilight said heading upstares.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." I smiled at her as she laughed.

* * *

Three days later...

Three days have past nothing much has gone on in Ponyville ,although Pinkie Pie finally got that chocolate rain she was asking for. I was with Connor in the market place now we were just looking around at what these ponies were selling. There also Griffin carivans as well they were selling Gems and Fruit (besides apples.) The CMCs insisted on giveing me some gold since I risked my life and carried their treasuer for them.

Then a thought came to me since im part dragon now can I eat gems? So I went to test that theroy going over to one of the Griffon Merchents "See anything you like?" He asked.

"Yes I would like to bye a gem please" I awnserd.

"What kind would you like we have all kinds" He showed me an assortment they were just regular gems.

"How much for ruppies?" I asked

"Each ruppie is one bit." that sounds reasonable. Giveing him two gold bits for two ruppies. I tanked him and went on my way with Connor. We left the market and made our way to the park.

"So why did you go and bye some gems? you can just make them yourself." Connor said raseing a brow.

"Because I wan't to know if I can eat them since im part dragon." I said looking at them ,they looked like the ones from the legand of zelda ,getting one and slowly takeing a bite the ruppie and eating it like it was candy. (Maybe because I have metal teeth now.) ,and to my suprise it tasted like cherries ,I finished off the rest it was like eating rock candy.

As we got closer to the park there were sounds of fireworks and music with a crowed of other ponies. We looked at echother and got closer there was another carivan that changed into a stage (Guess Who?) The curtans were opening up with an explosion of smoke.

"COME ONE COME ALL FOR THE GREAT AND POWERFUL TRIXIE HAS RETURN!" Trixie yelled in her magic hat and cape. Some of the ponies just rolled their eyes and walked away knowing what happend last time. But Trixie countinued her act "Step up onto the stage and try to match my magnificent power." None of the ponies steped up however I would like to teach her the lession she should of learned.

"Hey Connor stay right here I have an Idea." He didn't respond and just looked at trixie. I snuck behind the stage and flew above it "Time for surprise Great and Powerful Trixie." I droped onto the stage like prototype only with out damageing it. and yelled "I'll take the callange!" Trixie readjusted her hat and looked at me in disgust.

"I don't know who you think you are just falling onto my stage like that! But sure see if you match this." Trixie used her magic to create diamonds out of thin air and shined them in the sky.

"Oh no." I put the back of my paw on my forhead. "How will I ever match that? maybe this?" I 'CLICKED' my fingers to make several discoballs appear. the crowed was cheering for both of us.

"Hmmm well played but can you do this?" she used her magic to send a streak of light into the sky twisiting in around like a ribbon to form herself in the sky.

"I dont know maybe" I used my magic to send several streaks of light into the sky to form the main 6. The croud was cherring more for me. I saw trixie's eye twich.

"So you wana play with the big ponies? Fine! Lets see you top this for I will summon a new creature from a world that even I do not know!" She charged up her magic so much that it looked like her head was about to explode.

Their was a beam of light so bright that everypony had to step back once the light cleared trixie was out cold. I looked at what she summond and to my horror it was an Insecticon from Transformers Prime only instead of 3D animation it was animated just like the FIM show. Connor ran up to the stage to see if Trixie was alright.

"Wha what happed where am I?" It said to some relief good it wasn't Hard Shell

* * *

3rd POV [Insecticon] One Minite Earlyer...

On the nemisus three insecticons were walking down a hall way back to their hive.

"You should of seen the wreakers face as his spark expired knowing that he parished at the hands of a true warrior Lord Megatron now understands that the difficult taskes are asigned to an insecticon." Hard Shell said to his fellow insecticon brothers as they passed two foot soldiers and they did not like them now.

"Pit bound scavengers" One said holding a pair of fists.

"Scrap eaters" The other said pointing at them.

The insecticons stoped at looked at the foot soldiers "What did you say?"

"Oh im sorry I just rememberd you guys are to primitive to understand us what WE said was SCRAP EATERS!"

"We will tear you apart for that!" Hard Shell ran for the foot soldiers as they got their blasters ready as did the insecticons lazer fire was everywhere one of soldiers fired at Hard Shell's face as the other tried to ram him at the door but before that could happen the insecticon was coverd in a blue aura and vanished in a blue light causing the soldier to hit the door rather that ramed and destroied.

* * *

Havoc's POV Present

It got up and rub its eye pannel and looked around some of the ponies were in panic and ran back in to town ,only me Connor and Trixie were left. The Insecticon looked at us and growled

"Are you the one that brought me here?" it asked in a threataning voice.

"Now look im sure we can work something out we can get you back to your world and we can pretend like this never happend." I said trying to reason with it.

"I WILL CRUSH YOU FOR THIS!" Well this is the opposite of good. theres only one thing to do.

"Connor! get Trixie to safety NOW!" I yelled as connor nodded ,picking up Trixie and running away.

"HEY! Your leader Megatron is the most dummest bucket brain in all the universes!" I yelled getting the insecticon's attention and it work ,it was now angry and chaseing after me and roared. there was one thing I needed to do first before dealing with it ... RUN ,RUN ,and RUN some more!


	11. Chapter 11 Bugs and Dinner

My little pony Friendship Is Magic is property of Hasbro

Brutal Legend is Property of Double Fine

Here Comes Havoc

Chapter 11 Bugs and Dinner

* * *

3rd POV [Connor and Trixie]

Running back into town Connor was carrying Trixie in his arms ,she was still unconscious from the summoning spell and most of the ponies were inside their houses agian. Thankfully Twilight and Applejack were outside looking around ,he ran to them but took a few seconds to catch his breath.

"Hey Connor whats going on and why are ya carryin Trixie?" Applejack asked looking at Trixie.

Connor's heart was still racein but was finally able to breath. "There was a performance at the park and Trixie was wanting a chalange from the audience so Havoc accepted ,then after a few minites Trixie summond some kind of giant bug monster."

"Connor thats impossible no pony magic can have that much power for a summoning." Twilight said.

Applejack looked at him sternly but knew he was telling the truth. "Hes tellin the truth Twilight."

Twilight was about to say somethin but Rainbow Dash flew down to them. "Guys! Theres some kind of giant bug monster chaseing Havoc Its huge with giant claws ,sharp teeth ,and it has one eye!" she yelled and saw Trixie. "And what is she doing back here?"

"Its a long story sugercube but first we need to get Trixie to a hospital." Applejack said and Twi and Dash nodded

"I'll send Princess Celestia a letter quickly" Twilight said running back to her home.

Applejack was leading Connor to a hospital whyle Rainbow Dash followed.

* * *

Ten minites later...

Makeing it inside the hospital Nurse Redheart rushed over to Connor and asked him to check Trixie for any serious injuries ,Conner placed Trixie down on a strecher that the other nurses brought and carried her to the Emergency Room.

As the doors swung Closed Connor looked on hopeing Trixie was okay ,until a orange hoof was waveing in front of him.

"Uh hello anypony home? Souldn't you be helping Havoc right now?" Applejack asked snaping Connor from his trance.

"Uh right be back soon." Connor rushed out and looked around to find a place to change ,seeing a bush he jumped in and changed into a gray pegasus with a blue mane and tail and his cutie mark was a Coka-Cola bottle. Jumping out and zipping into the sky he was now following the trail of damage done by the insectiocon if he finds the insectiocon he would find Havoc.

* * *

3rd POV [Celestia and Luna]

The sisters were out side sipping tea and talking about other royal duties until a letter appeard ,Celestia lifted it up and began to read it.

Dear Princess Celestia.

A new form of moster has been summond by The Great and powerful Trixe and is now chaseing Havoc and he may need help please hurry.

Your fathfull student Twilight Sparkle.

"Strange." Was all Celestia could say.

"What is it sister?" Luna asked.

"Havoc may need our help." Celestia said as she and her sister got their wings ready and took flight.

"Tia over there" Luna said ponting at Havoc and a giant beetle from far away they were flying into a volcano.

"Hurry Luna we have no time to lose" They picked up the pace and hopeing that Havoc would be alright.

* * *

Havoc's POV

Lung burning ,Legs aching ,Heart pounding ,Life on the line!

I have been running and running for a long time now and the insecticon was still hot on my tail ,I was now in the Everfree Forest hopeing to lose it. All hope was lost for that idea as the insecticon just tore through the trees like paper and was trying to slice me in half with it's giant claws ,all of the other monsters just watched us never daring to face of with the giant bot beetle.

As I ran I saw a mountan top and flew up to it so I can have some distance ,but the insecticon transformed into his beetle form and continued chaseing me. Makeing it to the top of the mountan it was actullay the volcano place where the dragon migration took place. Thankfuly there were no dragons I don't need any more problems on my mishapend hands. (Come to think of it where did Fluttershy go when she ran out?)

Now in the middle of the volcano the insecticon transformed back into his robot form. "Ha ha ha your resistance is useless organic creature you will be destroyed ,and with this new world will make a fine addition to Lord Megatron's conquest."

A shiver went down my spine and my heart skipped a beat. If this insecticon gets back to the TFP world it will tell Megatron about this world and He might want to conquer it. Theres only one thing to do ,take this bug down.

"Sorry bug but that will nver happen." I pulled out a water balloon and threw it in his face and green paint splashed over his face. It was now trying to wipe it away then I got an idea 'CLICKING' my fingers a relic pod appeard ,smileing I hid behind a rock and waited.

* * *

3rd POV [Insecticon]

Wipeing away the paint the insecticon was looking around trying to find that creature ,then it saw a relic pod sitting on the ground it scrached it's head figureingout why theres a relicpod in this world. Putting that question aside it walked up to the pod and opend it. "If this is a relic Lord Megatron will be pleased with my success." the insecticon said.

Getting the lid off and looking inside a red flash hit its face and the insecticon went sky words and hit the ground hard.

* * *

Havoc's POV

I can't believed that over sized beetle fell for that trick ,that relic I made had a giant boxing glove punch the insecticon (you can't beat the classics.)I was laughing so hard that I lost focus It got up and roard so loud the ground shook it was furious.

"Oh boy" was all I could say as the insecticon was now running on all fours at me now trying to think "C'mon c'mon." shuting my eyes and concentrating I just need to get far away so I don't get squashed.

My body went light then I heard a crash behind me ,opening my eyes and turning around the insecticon crashed into a rocky wall and fell to the ground. Then I noticed a pair of hooves around me I turned around to find a grey peaguses with the same hair style as Connor's

"Uh thank's for saveing me." I said then he just gave me a look.

"Havoc its me Connor." He said putting me back on the ground.

"What!? bu- Oh right changeling okay ,so hows Trixie doing?" I asked

"I don't know yet shes at the hospital now." Connor said looking down.

"Hey don't worry dude im sure she'll be okay these ponies know what their doing." I was about to say something else but the insectiocon was getting up and shaking its head. "Connor right now we need to take care of this thing first." I used my magic to make a pair of double barrel shotguns from Bioshock 2 ,both of them with all 3 upgrades (Tesla Shotguns.) "Here these might help you out." I gave him to Conner and he smiled.

"Oh Sweet man." He changed back into his human form and took them aiming at the insecticon. "Lets get'em!"

I coulden't help but agree ,turning human agian only in a Gears of War outfit only without a helmit and with a leafblower from Dead Riseing 2 only it shoots Hailmaries (Blasting Touchdown.) My own combo weapon Idea. "With pleasure."

{YouTube Blue Stahli Scrape}

The insecticon roared agian and ran at us ,Connor was jumping on rocks whyle shooting at the same time. I was at a far distance aiming for a soft spot ,I fired a football granade at the base of its neck and it exploded on impact. The insecticon just craked its neck and laughed I fired agian and another one flew into its mouth and exploded.

The insecticon looked like it was chokeing now and coughing up smoke it was grabing its chest trying to stop chokeing. Connor rushed to the highest mountan top and show several rounds and its face. One round hit its eyepanle craking it the insecticon sreamed in pain and coverd its eye panel.

"YEAH YEAH YEAH! Eat that ya Cyclops!" He yelled giving the insecticon the bird. "Deph perception pal look into it!"

"Ha ha ha nice shot Dude!" I yelled at Connor giving him the thumbs up. I quickly discarded my weapon and used my magic to create a Tesla Ball also from Dead Riseing 2 only with dynomite and gas "I think its time to finish this." I ran up to the insecticon and as it uncoverd its face it roard agian I threw the Tesla Ball in its mouth and the insecticon swallowed it.

"This should be interesting." Connor said as he ran back to my side the insecticon was being electrocuted we could see the electricity surgeing through its armor.

"Okay we may need to run." I said as we started running from it ,as we got far away the Tesla Ball exploded and it made fire blow out of the insecticon's mouth ,it fell to the ground and its eye panel shut down. "If Optimus Prime could see this now"

"Peice of cake that over grown roach didn't see it comein." Connor ran up to the Insecticon to get a closer look at it.

"Hey waitup!" I yelled running after him ,Getting a closer look as well it was alot like the ones on the show it had all the features that the insecticons had. "If this Insecticon would of strayed from the path of destruction we would not be burying it today.

"Reall are you serious how are we gona bury this thing? its huge!" Connor said

"Relax it'll be easy we just need some construction vehicles and location for it." I said

"Fine but this was your idea not mine." Connor said putting his guns in his pockets. "Oh and thanks for the guns."

"No problem what are friends fo-" the ground begain to shake and a shadow appeard over us we turned around to se the insecticon getting back up. "No wounder the Autobots have trouble takeing down these things there relintless."

Connor was about to draw out his guns but was flicked away by a giant finger ,he was scent flying in the air all the way back to the ground.

"CONNOR!" I yelled and glared at the insecticon. "Hey-" It grabbed me and threw me into the ground. I tried to move but I was stuck in a small me-sized crater.

"Pathetic creature now you will face the full fury of an insecticon warrior." It rased its claws up at me and roard.

But before it could finish me off the insectiocon was hit with a yellow beam and blue beam of magic sending it flying back in the wall it crashed in.(That could only mean one thing) Looking up I saw the Princesses flyin down to me.

"Havoc are you alright?" Luna asked worried about me.

"Yeah im alright just brused" I said as she helped me helped me out.

"HOW DARE THO HURT OUR NEW FRIEND!" Luna said useing her royal canterlot voice at the insectiocon as it got back up and roard. I don't like where this is going.

"Uh Luna thats not such a good idea that bug is powerful and will not show mercy." I said trying to calm her down

"Havoc we know what happend but right now we must deal with this thing." Celestia said fireing a beam of magic but didn't do any good.

The insectiocon ran on all fours at us ,the sisters tried as they might but the insectiocon just ignored the magic attacks as it jumped in an attempting to tackle us ,panicking I fired some random magic at the insectiocon then everythin went white.

"Im dead im dead ain't I?" I said covering my eyes and laying on the ground. "Luna im so sorry."

"Um... Havoc your not dead." Luna said as I uncoverd and opened my eyes. She looked like she was trying not to laugh.

"Whats so funny wheres the insectiocon?" I asked she just pointed at my chest and I was dumfoled at what I saw ,The insectiocon was seven inches tall and looked like it was made out of plastic ,I just made this dangerous bug into a toy bug.

It was still trying to claw my armor but it didn't even scratch the surface I just laughed and picked the insectiocon. "You will pay for this in the name of Megatron I will destroy you!" It got its blaster ready and fired at my nose ,the lazers didn't even hurt me and I just smiled. pulling a jar out of my pocket and placeing the insectiocon inside watching it pound on the glass

"Transformers Prime action figures ,Collect the whloe set." I said as the Princesses just gave me a look ,I felt like an idiot now ,I put the jar down and started to apologise. "Luna ,Celestia im sorry I didn't want you or anypony else to get hurt so I had to-" my words were cut short as Luna slaped me across the face. now leavin a swolen red welt on my cheek.

"Thats is for sacring me like that!" Luna said as I rubbed my cheek scared that they may never want to talk me agian ,then Luna just jumped up and hugged me. "Don't ever do that agian please" I think my face just turned red ,I was able to settle down and hug Luna back.

"Cross my heart hope to fly stick a Cupcake in my eye." I said useing the Pinkie Promise Luna just giggled.

"Hey im dyein over here a little help please!" Connor yelled I got up and ran to him he didn't have any serious injuries just a scraped sholder and had several bruses from the impact and his tuxedo had several rips and tears.

"You'll be fine its just some scratches good thing your tux cushioned your fall." I said

"What oh no not my tux this is my favorate one!" Connor yelled looking at his tuxedo I just rolled my eyes.

"Relax im sure Rarity can fix it in no time." I helped him up and walked back to the Princesses. "Hey check this out." I picked up the jar and showed it to him.

"Ha looks like the big bug isn't so big now huh?" He tapped on the glass and the toy insecticon just hissed at him.

"And I know just the one to give this guy to." I gave the jar to Celestia ,she took the jar and eyed the toy insecticon curiously.

"I will take this back to the castle for study in the mean time thank you agian Havoc and Connor it looks like you two coming here are a blessing to Equestria." Celestia smiled as did Luna.

"So im guessing dinner will be tomorrow?" I asked ,Luna nodded

"Yes im glad to have you comeing back at the castle." Luna said excited to see me agian I felt the same way about her.

"Well don't worry I wouldn't miss it for the world." I said trying not to blush but failed.

"Well we must return im hopeing to see you agian tomorrow as well." Celestia said.

The Princesses said their good byes and flew off Connor just smirked and elbowed me.

"Oh ho ho getting lucky are we?" I blushed and steped away.

"Lets get to the hospital and make sure Trixie is Okay." I said trying to change the subject. Connor looked worried now as we walked back to Ponyville.

"I hope shes okay shes my favorite character." I just looked at him.

"Wait your a brony to?" I asked

"No im not I just like the bad guys." Connor said without looking at me

"That ... that explains a lot." I said we just countinued our journy to the Ponyville Hospital.

* * *

One Hour later...

We made it to the hospital and we saw Applejack and Rainbow Dash sittin in the waiting room Applejack waved at us but Rainbow Dash just gave me and Connor the stank eye.

"Hows Trixie doing?" I asked ,Applejack just shrugged

"I don't know shes been in there for whyle now." she said adjusting her hat.

"There is no need to worry she just had a case of magical back lash from the spell she did earlyer." Nurse Redheart came to us with a notepad. "Shes waking up now so you can go see her but hurry now visiting hours are almost over."

"Hey Connor how about you go and see her." I said as Connor nodded and followed Nurse Redheart.

"So howed the fight go with that monster?" Applejack asked.

"It puts the other monsters in the Everfree Forest to shame but we manged to take it down and I coulden't have done it without Connor and the Princesses ,and yes the Princesses were there." I said grabbing a nearby magazine.

"Well thats a relief sugercube." Applejack patted my back I looked at Rainbow Dash and she just glared at me so I hid my face be hind the magazine

* * *

3rd POV [Connor and Trixie] Meanwhyle

Connor followed Nurse Redheart to Trixies room hopeing shes okay.

"Shes right through this door." Nurse Redheart said as she opend it.

Trixie was still in bed and she was looking out the window until she noticed Connor. "Who are you?" she asked

"Uh hi im Connor I was the one who brought you here." Connor said

"What why?" Trixie just looked at him

"Its just that im a big fan of your show you may have needed help." Connor said rubing the back of his head and smileing

"Well uh im really flatterd." Trixie said blushing. "Speaking of what happend when I was out?"

"You summond a giant bug monster and it chased Havoc." Connor said.

"Really? Well he should of known better than to match the Great and Powe-OW! my head." Trixie grabed her head cause it was pounding so hard.

"Its time to leave now she needs her rest" Nurse Redheart came back with a tray of medicane and was giveing it to Trixie.

"Ok then I hope to see you agian Great and Powerful Trixie." Connor said heading for the door.

"I hope so to and you can just call me Trixie." She said.

"And you can call me Connor." He smiled and went out of the room.

* * *

Havoc's POV

So far the Magazine I was reading was boring as tartarous so instead me and Applejack just talked about stuff ,but Rainbow Dash was still silent I guess she still hasen't goten over me being a new sprit of chaos yet ,so I just walkes over and sat next to her.

"What do you want?" she asked not even looking at me.

"Rainbow Dash do you hate me becuse im a Draconequess?" I asked her and she just looked at me.

"What do you think." She was now glareing at me but I kept going.

"Look I maybe a new sprit of chaos but im not evil and I coulden't be evil if I wanted to ,I only want to be friends with everypony and use my powers for good." I looked her in the eyes and she just looked away. "When I was little I had no friends no family not even a good life I had nowhere to go ,and I never got to know my parents, I ve always wanted to make friends and protect them no mater what and I would never want to do any thing to hurt them."

Rainbow Dash looked like she was abput to cry now "Im sor.."

"What?"

"Im sorry ive been such a jerk to you since you got here ,and all you did was help other ponies." She said I never thought she would get this emotinel.

"So what do ya say can we finally be friends?" I asked holding out my hand.

"I would like to." She said but instead of shaking my hand she jumped up and hugged me.

{Another girl dude you are getting lucky and its barly a week.} "Hey brian have heard you for a whyle how was your beauty sleep?" {'Yawn' it was good I just wanted to see how you were doin.} "Im doing fine me and Rainbow Dash just becam friends now." {Thats good to hear whos next Queen Chrysalis?} "Oh thats so funny I forgot to laugh." {Whatever you say dude.}

We stoped hugging as Connor came back from visiting Trixie. "So howd it go?" I asked.

"It went pretty good I think I might have a date tommarow." Connor said smileing.

"Well good for you Connor." Applejack said "Well I need to get back to the farm Applebloom is trying to help with the apple buckin." Applejack was walking out the door

"And I need to get back to weather control." Rainbow Dash was flying out with Applejack

"Bye guys see you next time." I waved them good bye.

"See ya Havoc I need to get my tux fixed pronto." Connor said as he walked back to Rarities shop it she'll probably get her couch and faint on it.

I made my way Back to Twilights house and when I went through the door ther were books everywhere except on the shelfs.

"What is this rearange every book day?" I asked

"Twilight's Looking for a book on big monster bugs and so far nothing." Spike said looking like he was about to passout. ,He already know of my human form if thats what your thinking.

"Ive got an idea watch this." I used my magic to make a Nook and Spike just looked at it. "Hey Twilight I ve got a new book for you!" I yelled then there was a purple flash ,Twilight was smileing now.

"Really where is it!?" Wow I didn't know she like books that much I showed her the Nook and she just looked at it. "Um what is this suppose to be."

"This is a Nook its like a notepaded book ,it can hold up to 10,000 books and yet dosen't need much space" I said and she just looked at me. "Here let me show you." Useing my magic to copy eveybook in the Library and transfering it to the nook and giveing it to Twilight. "There you go enjoy."

"Uh thanks?" she looked a the screen and afer a few minites of helping her she was amazed at what was now on there. "Wow Havoc this is amazing I'll never have to spend hours looking for a book to read ever agian thank you." Twilight smiled and so did Spike

"No problem now if you'll exscuse me in hittin the hay" I changed back to my Draconequess form and went to bed.

* * *

The Next Day...

Today was the day I get to have dinner with the Princesses so I made sure to take a shower ,brush my teeth ,and come my hair. I went over to Rarities to get my suit fortunately it was still in the same condition when she made it.

"Thanks Rarity I hope Connor hasen't been to much trouble." I said putting my suit back on.

"Oh nonsence darling hes been very helpful to me infact with his help I was able to get things done in half the time." Raity smiled as she showed me the clothes she was makeing ,there were a lot. as Connor kept cutting out fabric and didn't have time to talk.

"Happy to hear that Rarity don't worry about the suit I'll make sure nothing happens to it." I said walking back to the Library.

"You better or else I'll have to make you a new one!" She yelled ,a shiver went up my spine note to self keep the suit in perfect condiction for real.

Makeing it back to the a chariot arrived at the Libary with Twilight and Spike were waiting at the front door.

"Well this is it Havoc I hope it goes okay ,maybe I should send a letter." Twilight said getting worried.

"Relax Twi its just dinner ,not a world meeting." Spike said trying not to laugh.

"Im just hopeing we don't have another problem agian." I said as we all laughed.

I said my goodbyes to them and got on the chariot and flew off to canterlot.

* * *

One Hour Later...

Makeing it to the castle doors I was met with two unicorn royal guards who glared at me.

"HALT! state your bussness." The first guard said.

"Im here to see the Princesses." I said trying to keep a straight face.

"There are no meetings today so leave at once." The second guard said.

"But I was invited over for dinner by the Princesses." I said with a sad face.

"Leave now or else." The first one was getting his spear ready.

"Or else what?" I asked glareing back.

Before the First royal guard could say anything a white unicorn showed up in silver armor ,or in this case Shining Armor it was Captin Shining Armor Twilight's older brother.

"Whats going on here?" Shining Armor asked as he was looking at me.

"Sir this thing is refuseing to leave." The second guard said.

"Your a thing." I mutterd at the second guard which now made him angry.

"How dare you!" He yelled and charged for me but was stoped by Shining Armor's magic.

"I am Captin Shining Armor ,who are you and what is your bussness here?" Shining Armor asked.

"I am Havoc new sprit of chaos and im here to have dinner with the Princessess but these two won't let me." I awnserd he just eyed me.

"Follow me please." Shining Armor said walking inside the castle as I followed.

Makeing back to the throne room Celestia and Luna were at the front of the throne with Princess Cadence.

"Your highness I have brought someone who wants to see you." Shining Armor said as Celestia and Luna smiled.

"Havoc you finally made it! This so wondrfull." Luna said then she looked at my suit.

"Miss Rarity wanted to make me a suit and woulden't take no for an awnser." I said saving her the trouble of asking ,Luna just giggled.

"Ant Luna was talking about I am Princess Mi Amore Cadenza but you can call me Cadence." She introduced herself.

"Its very nice to meet you Princess Mi Amore Cadenza but you can call me Cadence" I said bowing to her as she tried not to laugh Shining Armor just eyed me.

"Welcome back Havoc how was your week in Ponyville?" Celestia asked.

"It went well I made a lot of friends and learned to control my powers better." I said.

"Well thats good to hear now let head to the dinning room where we are more comfterble." Celestia said walking to the dinning room as we all followed.

As we sat down in our chairs I sat across from Luna ,Shining Armor sat next to Cadence ,and Celestia sat at the end next Luna and me I begain to thell them of what happend when I went to Ponyville about the town going into lockdown because of me when I first arrived ,meet in my new friend Connor (Leaving the part of him being a changeling so he dosen't get in trouble) ,an invasion of Diamond Dogs ,The school filed trip with the CMCs ,and the Insecticon being summond by The great and Powerful Trixie. Also I told them I learned that friend are relyable and can help you out when you truely need it.

"And thats how my week has been so far." I said smileing. Cadence just looked at me like I was stupid and I think I broke Shining Armor's brain.

"That must have been quit a week for you Havoc." Luna said.

"It was but it was a fun week." I said as me and her laughed.

Then the doors opend up showng the snobby prince himself Prince BlueBlood who walked in and gave me a disgusted look "Aunt Celestia what is this thing and why is it sitting at the table." He asked ,I feel offended now.

"BlueBlood this is our new friend Havoc and 'He' is our guest." Celestia said.

"What! How could you even let him set one hoove in your castle he is hideous!" BlueBlood yelled this guy reall is a jerk.

"Hey im right here you snobby prick." I said as BlueBlood gasped.

"How dare you insult me Captin throw him in the dungon." He said as Shining Armor just rolled his eyes. "Are you deph I said throw him in the dungon!" BlueBlood yelled.

"Did I also mention that im a new sprit of chaos? I could easly turn that pretty face of yours into an eggplant if I wanted to." I held my fingers in a snaping position and gave him and evil smile ,BlueBlood's eyes widen and he gulped.

"Well I must be going now hope to see you agian soon auntie." He quickly went out the door but stoped. "This isn't over you abomination!" He yelled this guy is such a douchebag.

I slowly looked at him and had my hand in a gun pose ponting right at him. "Bang." His uniform exploded and he was now in a clown costume ,showing him the true fool that he was.

He looked like he was about to throw up but all he said was "MUMMY!" he ran out the door to either his mom or who noes where with his shoes honking all the way.

I heard laughing coming from the others. "That was amazing it was about time someone stood up to him." Cadence said.

"Yeah im sorry I just don't like it when some one is really mean." I said looking down.

"You did what you had to all you did was hurt his pride so theres nothing wrong." Celestia said smileing agian.

"And I enjoied it to ,he has been so cruel to our ponies" Luna said

"If you haden't steped in I would of thrown him in the dungeon instead." Shining Armor said.

As time went on Shining Armor and Cadence have told me about themselfs and that they now watch over the Crystal Empire ,me and Shining Armor became good friends now and I showed him some armor suits from the video games Dead Space ,Gears of War ,and Fable 3 he liked them so much that he wanted to reverse engener them for the royal guards ,I had to ask Celestia first ,she looked at the armor suits and took a likeing to the Fable 3 Armor and aggried.

"Well its getting close for night time to come would you like to stay the night Havoc?" Celestia asked.

"If its not to much trouble and I just hope BlueBlood dosen't get me in my sleep." I said getting up from my chair.

"Don't worry he won't be any trouble for tonight and before you go would you like to see me raise the moon?" Luna asked.

"I would love to Luna." I awnserd as me and Luna walked outside ,Shining Armor and Cadence were already heading for bed and Celestia was doing the same. Luna was standing in the middle of the balcony ,her horn begain to glow bright and the I saw the moon begain to rise into the sky ,as her magic cooled down I was stunned. "That was amazing Luna you really know how to make a beautiful night." I said as Luna blushed.

"Oh its nothing its not that difficult since im an alicorn." Luna said looking at her moon.

"Well try being on a planet with 30 moons." I said Lunas eyes suddenly widen.

"Your world has 30 moons !?" Luna asked

"No no theres just another planet called Saturn it has 30 moons that revolve around it." I said

"Incredible." Was all Luna could say ,but then I wanted to ask her a question.

"Um Luna when we first met you said Discord was the only Draconequess what did you mean by that?" I asked luna just looked at me and to the ground. "If you don't wana talk about it its okay."

"Its alright I'll tell you ,Discord wasn't always a Draconequess from the begining ,he was once an alicorn named Terra and he was also the Brother of me and my sister." I was now shocked at what she just said.

"Wait you mean to say that Discord was your brother?" I asked

"Yes he was but one night something changed him and we don't know what ,he said he was jelous of me and Tia ,and he changed his name to Discord and overthrown Equestria ,Me and my sister did his biding until we discovers The Elements of Haromy in the Libary it was said that they were made by the first alicorns of this world so we used them on Discord sadly they only had enough power to imprison him instead of changeing him back ,we were able to free Equestria but at the cost of our brother." Luna was now crying.

"Luna im so sorry for asking you I didn't mean to bring back bad memories." I was crying as well ,felling so sorry for her I felt so stupid for asking her that question."

Luna jumped up and hugged me agian. "Thank you thank you for listening to me it feels so good to get that off my conscience." Luna was still crying and I hugged her back.

"Well im not felling tired yet so do ya just wana talk some more?" I asked

Luna smiled "I thought you never ask."

* * *

3rd POV [Queen Chrysalis]

Standing on a mountan peek Queen Chrysalis and her changeling subjects were now looking at the castle after returning from their failed plan of the royal wedding.

"Soon I will have my revenge and nothing will stop me now ,all of Equestria's love will be ours!." Queen Chrysalis laughed into the night sky.

A/N Sorry for the wait I wanted to spend Thanksgiving with my family ,and im also sorry if I misspelles agian my computer has a mind of its own.


	12. Chapter 12 A Date and a Swarm

My little pony Friendship Is Magic is property of Hasbro

Brutal Legend is Property of Double Fine

Here Comes Havoc

Chapter 12 A Date and a Swarm

* * *

3rd POV [Connor and Trixie] Meanwhyle...

Connor has been working over time for Rarity so he could make some extra money for his date with Trixie , he didn't want to waste anytime saying hello to Havoc. Cutting fabric at a fast rate he only needed to make one final suit for Rarity and earn his pay.

"You better or else I'll have to make you a new one!" Rarity Yelled to Havoc and walked back inside ,she was impressed at how fast Connor can cut and sitch. "Darling you need to slow down or else you might hurt yourself."

"Can't stop almost finished." Connor said stiching up the last suit for Rarity. "And there you go." Holding it up for her.

Rarity looked at it and smiled. "Well thankyou very much Connor and I guess you want your pay?" Rarity asked.

"Yes please." Connor said knowing if he made Rarity upset he would pay the price.

Rarity got her safe out and gave Connor 200 bits for his help. "There you go darling I hope your date goes well."

"How do you know that?" Connor asked looking at Rarity.

"Oh a lady has her ways." She awnserd ,Connor just raised a brow at her. "Okay Applejack stoped by on her way home and told me ,I was going out to get more gems and we ran into echother."

Connor took a deep breath and nodded cause if he hurt anypony innocent Havoc would stuff him in a Coka-Cola bottle. "Alright I guess thts okay." Putting the money in his pocket he thanked Rarity and made his way to the Ponyville Hospital.

As he walked on he saw Havoc wearing his new suit and flew away in a chariot ,watching him fly away until he was out of sight he woundering if anyting else will happen now. But he pushed that question aside as he finally reached the hospital ,reaching the front desk he asked to see Trixie.

"Exsuce me i'm here to see Trixie." Conner said.

"Of course go right ahead." A nurse said writing down notes.

Connor made his way to Trixie's room to find her putting on her hat and cape she was finaly feeling better from yesterday. Conner cleared his throught to get her attention.

Trixie turned around and blushed when she saw Connor. "Oh uh hi Connor it nice to see you agian." Trixie said draging her hoove on the floor.

"Its nice to see you two Trixie I was just comming by to see how you were doning." Connor said

"Im doing fine I'll be checking out soon." Trixie said

"Oh okay." Conner said looking sad Trixie looked at him.

"Whats wrong." Trixie asked.

"Its just that I would like to know if you wanted to go out for dinner sometime?" Connor asked. Trixie blushed bright red and her heart was raceing.

"Well uh sure just let me get ready tonight and come to my caravan." Trixie said.

"Okay see you there." Conner walked out of the hospital and made his way back to Rarites.

When he arrived back at the Carousel Boutique Sweetie Bell was useing the leftover gems for arts and craft projects.

"Hey Sweetie Bell wheres Rarity?" Conner asked.

"Oh shes up stares looking for more fabric." Sweeit Bell awnserd not even looking at Connor.

Making his way up stares to Rarities room it was a compleate mess with Rarity taking a bite of a sandwhich and throwing it aside.

"Uh Rarity?" He asked trying not to trip over anything

"Conner? What are you doing back here?" Rarity asked.

"I came back here to get ready for my date and also to find out where it should be." Conner said.

"Well theres a place called Soup and Salad its the greatest place to go out to." Rarity said

"Okay that will do thanks." Connor said walking off and getting ready.

"Anytime." Rarity said returning to her work only to find her cat Opalescence sleeping on top of the fabric and just sighed "Oh Opale."

* * *

Two hours later...

Connor arrived at the Ponyville Park where Trixie's caravan was at ,checking himself one more time he Knocked on the door.

"Just a second!" Trixie yelled ,as a minite passed she opend the door and was wearing a purple dress. "Oh hello Connor."

"Hello Trixie you looking really beautiful." Connor said complementing on her dress.

"He he thank you so have you found a place where we can have dinner?" Trixie asked.

"Actullay Yes its a place called Soup and Salad." Connor awnserd.

"Well that sounds splended shall we go then?" Trixie asked as Connor smiled and nodded makeing there way to the Soup and Salad.

* * *

Ten minies later...

Arriving at the Soup and Salad and being placed at a table a waitress gave them menus.

"I think I'll have the Hey Salad with sundried tomatoes." Trixie said placeing the menu back on the table.

Connor looked on but all it had was pony type food ,it was starting to give him a hedache. "I'll just have the soup." He said keeping his manners intact.

The waitress wrote down there orders ,tacking back the menus saying it will be here shortly,and walked off.

"So until our food gets here you just wanto talk?" Connor asked

"Well certenly what would you like to talk about?" Trixie asked

"Well how did you get into show bussness?" Connor asked curious about how she became The Great and Powerful Trixie.

"Well it all started when I was a filly walking back home from Magic Kindergarden with my mother. We walked past a theater until I saw a poster for a magic show that was about to start ,my mom saw what I was looking at and smiled ,she bought us tickets ,and we went inside as we got into our seats the curtans began to opend up and there was an explosion of smoke and a unicorn mare appeard she was beautiful she was known as Enchantra the greatest magician in all of Manehatten ,she showed many magic tricks that were impossible for any other unicorn to achieve."

"For her last trick she needed a volunteer ,thats when she picked me from audience I was nervous when I walked up to the stage. Enchantra had a box set up and told me that I was going to do the magic trick I wanted to say no but she already steped inside and closed the box I was so scared when I saw the audience but when I saw my mom smile. I tried to focus all the magic that I could gather on the box she was in I was about to passout until the box fell apart and she was gone. I was afriad that I might have made her dissapear ,but then there was a tap on my sholder Enchantra was behind me coming out of another box the audience cheered for us. I felt so happy then I notied a tingly feeling I looked behind me and thats when my cutie mark apperard ,I ran to my mother and showed her she was so proud of me Thats when I wanted to be a magician and go into show bussness." Trixie finished.

"That sounds awsome Trixie I bet your mother is really proud of you." Connor said as Trixie smiled

The waitress came back with a cart and placed the food on the table.

"Well since our food is here might as well enjoy." Connor said

* * *

One Hour later...

Connor was walking Trixie back to her caravan ,they enjoyed ecothers company.

"Thank you very much Conner I had a great time with you today." Trixie said.

"I did to and hope to do it agian soon." Connor said.

Trixie went back inside and Conner walked Back to Rarities but thought of flying back he looked around and found a tree, he hid behind and turned into his pegasus form from yester day and flew off in joy of his first date.

* * *

3rd POV [Rainbow Dash]

Rainbow Dash was laying on a cloud but couldn't sleep ,she was still felling sorry for Havoc all he wanted to do was be friends but she just pushed him away when he first got here ,she was now looking down at the ground until she noticed Conner with Trixie ,they walking back to Trixie's caravan.

Rainbow Dash was to far away to understand what they were saying then Trixie headed inside and Connor walked off then he looked around and hid behind a tree then there was a blue fire erupting from behind and a grey pegasus appeard and flew off in happiness.

Rainbow Dash was shocked "Did Conner just turn into a pony?" she asked her self. "I've got to Tell Twilight."

Rainbow Dash got up and flew to Twilight's house and pound on the door.

* * *

3rd POV [Twilight and Rainbow Dash]

Twilight was reading her Nook and Spike went to bed ,she was still thankfull for Havoc's gift but she couldn't rember what she was doing before he came back yesterday.

Suddenly there was a pounding on the door and Twilight groned. "This a Library you don't have to knock." Twilight said

The door opend and Rainbow Dash flew in. "Sorry Twilight but this is important I saw Connor hide behind a tree and turn into a pony." Rainbow Dash said.

Twilight's eyes widen at what Rainbow Dash just said. "M-mabe you were just seing things Rainbow Dash." Twilight qulckly walked back to her Nook and countiued to read.

Rainbow Dash just looked at her. "You know don't you?" Rainbow Dash askedas Twilight just kept reading. she walked up to the table and slowly took the Nook away. "Twilight please tell me." Rainbow Dash demanded.

"Alright when I first saw Connor and talked to him he said he was part changeling." Twilight said

"WHAT!?" Rainbow Dash yelled "What were you thinking Twilight don't your remember what happen at the wedding?"

"He said hes a human turned changeling and he hasn't caused any trouble." Twilight said looking up stares hopeing Rainbow Dash didn't wake up Spike.

"Then what is he doing here?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Is he a Spy?"

"No Rainbow Dash he not a spy hes here to help Havoc." Twilight said

"Help him with what?" Rainbow Dash asked

"I dont really know even Connor dosen't know." Twilight said

Rainbow Dash tried to think of something else to say but failed. "Alright Twilight if you say hes no Trouble then your right but I still want to keep an eye on him."

"No Rainbow Dash I don't think thats a good idea ,besides Him and Havoc have saved Ponyville from those Diamond Dogs." Twilight said.

Rainbow Dash couldn't help but agree with Twilight and gave back her Nook she was about to leave but she used up all her energy when flying to Twilight's house and yawned.

Twilight giggled. "Maybe you should stay the night here." Twilight said Useing her magic to pick up Rainbow Dash and put her on the couch ,Rainbow Dash was already asleep the moment she was placed on the couch. Twilight placed the covers over her and went back to reading.

* * *

Havoc's POV

"Now as you can see the sun stays in one place whyle the rest of these planets revolve around the sun." I said useing my magic to create a model solar system of my world ,she was still curious of how my world worked so I showed her all nine of the planets and what they were capable of.

"Amazing and all that without magic. "Luna said smileing.

"It sure is." I said placeing the model down. "So what else do you want to know?" I asked

"Hmm I don't know I asked you so many questions of your world." Luna said rubing her chin.

"Its okay Luna theres no need to rush." I said.

"Well there is one thing I want to ask you now." Luna said.

"Sure what is it?" I asked.

"What is it like haveing chaos powers?" Luna asked.

"Well it feels strange ,but all I was doing was createing stuff out of nothing and shapeshift." I awnserd.

"I see it does sound like your powers are similar to Discords ,lets just be thankful that your useing them wisely." Luna said

"Really are you sure you don't want a little bit of chaos?" I asked 'CLICKING' my fingers to make a chocolate cloud with candy rain appear.

Luna just giggled. "Im sure Havoc." she looked up at the moon. "Its getting late you should get some sleep."

I couldn't disagree. "Yeah im with you on that." I yawned and made the cloud disappear.

We walked back into the castle it was alot different at night time ,Luna showed me to my room she still had to keep the night going.

"Well goodnight Luna It was great talking to you agian." I said

"Goodnight Havoc it was great talking to you agian as well." Luna said. "And before I go could you come down here." Doing as she said I was now face to face with her ,I was about to ask but I was silenced when she kissed me right on the cheek. I swear my whole head turned red she winked at me and walked off.

I just took off my suit and layed in bed looking at the ceiling as time went on I begain to fall asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

Morning Time...

I was now in the hallway looking around since they rarely show the castle on the show I was worried of getting lost until I smelled the scent of waffles and strawberries ,following the trail I was back inside the dinning room with Celestia sitting at the table.

"Good morning Havoc how was your sleep?" Celestia asked.

"Good morning Celestia ,my sleep was good no dreams but good." I awnserd

"Thats nice ,since your here would you like some Waffles?" Celestia asked.

"Of course but wheres Luna?" I asked sitting at the table.

"Shes asleep now she is responsible for the night." Celestia said. "Shining Armor and Cadence are somewhere else in the castle so for now its just you and me."

"Well what about Prince BlueBlood?" I was still worried about him.

"He went home this morning so you don't have to worry." Celestia giggled.

"Sorry im get paronid sometimes." I said.

"Its alright theres nothing to be sorry about." Celestia smiled. "Besides Havoc Luna enjoied your company last night and im happy for you two."

I rubbed the back of my head and smiled. "Well what are new friends for?" I said as we both laughed.

Our waffles finaly arrived and placed on the table and there was also stawberries as well ,I was about to take a bite when all of a sudden a green streak came through the window shattering it and smashing the table.

"What the?" was all I said

Looking down at the now broken table there was a small crater with a changeling jumping out and hissing ,but the worst part was it had my waffle stuck to its face.

"Hey I was going to eat that." I said. The changeling shook off the waffle and charged at me. "HEY HEY!" I quickly doged it and the changling flew into the wall ,I ran up to the changeling grabing it and throwing it back out the window. "And stay out!" I yelled. "Are you alright." I asked Celestia.

"Yes im fine." Celestia said getting up we looked out the window and there was more of them. "I need to get Luna in the mean time Havoc go find Shining Armor and Cadence but be careful."

"Alright." I said as I flew outside ,there was a whole swarm flying around the castle. "If changlings are here that could only mean one thing." I said. I flew to the royal court yard there were changelings catching ponies. "Not on my watch." I landed on the ground ,some of the changelings approched me and hissed. "Uh hey guys theres no need to fight." I pulled out a baseball bat and baseball. "Baseball anyone? Heres Havoc as he gets ready for the pitch and heres the wind up!" I hit the ball and it hit a changeling right on the head and bounced off onto another changeling's and another and another knocking them out cold. "Oh thats gota hurt ladies and gentlemen." I quickly ran up to a pony family seeing if they were okay thankfully they were so I counteued my search for Shining Armor and Cadence.

* * *

3rd POV [Celestia and Luna]

"I need to get Luna in the mean time Havoc go find Shining Armor and Cadence but be careful." Celestia said as Havoc nodded and flew out the broken window ,She was in the Hallway running to Luna's room. Changelings broke through the windows but Celetia made quick work of theme by useing her magic to repell them away.

Reaching Luna's room she rushed inside and closed the door ,Luna was still in bed sleeping as Celestia tried to wake her up."Luna wake up Canterlot is in danger." Luna was still sleeping. "Luna? Luna wake up!" Celestia knew her sister was a heavy sleeper. "Ponyville noire is finaly out." Luna's eye's open and she quickly got up.

"Im up im up!" Luna yelled she looked around and saw her clock. "Sister do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Im sorry Luna but right now Canterlot is in danger agian." Celestia said.

Luna got up and the sisters ran for the door ,but befor they could open it a swarm of Changelins broke through then everything went green and then black.

* * *

3rd POV [Shining Armor and Cadence]

Shining Armor and Cadace were in the royal garden enjoying the smell of flowers.

"Im glad you and Havoc got along so fast." Cadence said

"Well I thought he would be trouble at first good thing I was wrong about that." Shining Armor said kissing his wife.

Cadence giggled. "Maybe because he showed you those sets of armor." she smirked.

"Well ...Th-they were really cool plus he literally made a fool out of Prince BlueBlood." Shining Armor said smileing sheepishly.

"Whatever you say." Cadence said smileing and nuzzleing him.

They started to her a buzzing sound ,they thought it was just a bee so they ignored it. Then the buzzing sound got louder and louder ,they turned around only to see a green flash and darkness.

* * *

Havoc's POV

I was back inside the castle and takeing out Changelings that were inside ,I ran into the throne room only to find Queen Chrysalis sitting in Celestia's throne and I also found Shining Armor and Cadace plus Celestia and Luna inside green cocoons ,Queen Chrysalis saw me and she wasn't happy. "So your the creature that stoped the Diamond Dogs from invading Ponyville." She said. "Do you know what I had to go through to persuade them to steal ponies for me?" Queen Chrysalis asked

"So it was you who sent those Diamond Dogs to Ponyville." I said glareing..

Queen Chrysalis just laughed. "Right you are ,since my subjects still needed time to recover from the wedding I made a deal with the Diamond Dogs. They steal us ponies and I give them gems."

I knew that enough was enough. "Alright you had your fun now let them go." I demanded.

"Unlikely now that these four are subdued I can take over Equestria and theres nothing you can do to stop me." Queen Chrysalis said with an evil smile.

"Really? Well what if I did this?" I pulled a pie out and threw it at her face. "You need to put some color in your life anyway." The pie tin fell off showing Queen Chrysalis's enraged face. "You mad?" I asked.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!" She yelled. "GET HIM!" A swarm of changelings sourounded me. "A pity it has to end for you." She said useing her magic to wipe off the pie. "Maybe if you lucky I can add your love to my changelings."

"Not even in your dreams BEETLE BUT!" I yelled ,turning myself human with an electric gutar ,slaming it down on the floor creating a shockwave that was scatering the changelings to the walls. "There is one thing that I do love and its HEAVY METAL!" I slamed down on the gutal strings sending a soundwave at Queen Chrysalis.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed and covered her ears. "Stop that this instant!"

"Whats that you want it louder?" I asked ,slamming down on the gutal strings even harder to make the soundwave more powerful.

"AHHHHHHHH! NOOOO! I AM QUEEN CHRYSALIS AND I WILL HAVE EQUESTRIA!" She yelled flying right at me.

"Think agian Chrysie!" I yelled back. Quickly dogeing her I put away the gutar and turned back into my Draconequess form. "You can take over Equestria but these ponies will never accept you as their new leader ,your nothing more than a parasite siphoning of the lives of others." I said clenching my fists.

Queen Chrysalis turned around and glared at me her horn was glowing. "How dare you insult me you pathetic vermin ,I have imprisoned those who have stoped me before you" She pointed at the four cocoons. "I now controll this castle." She stomped the floor. "And your love is worth nothing to me anymore." She said as she aimed her horn at me fireing a green beam of magic.

I smiled. "That maybe so but my love is worth everything to everyone else." I used my magic to make a shield from dark sector and it started to asorbed her magic. "You may only find love as food but its is alot more that that." She stoped and I took down the shiled. "Love is the very thing that drives people to protect their friends and family." I walked up to her. "And it is something that you can never understand." I said right in front of her face.

Queen Chrysalis just stood there. I walked up to the throne right under the cocoons. "These are my friends and I will protect them no matter what." I was about to free them until I heard a buzzing sound ,I turned aroung to find Queen Chrysalis hovering above me bearing her teeth ,she charged at me ready to bite me. I pulled out some blue powder in my hand and blew it in her face ,as she inhaled in she strted to lose control of her flying and fell to the ground unconscious.

With her out of the way I flew up and used my claws to open the cocoons. I got Cadence out first then Shining Armor.

"Are you to alright?" I asked.

"Yes where fine just dizzy." Shining Armor said as he was looking after Cadence.

I got Luna out next and she helped me get Celestia out ,Luna jumped up and hugged me agian. "Oh thank you Havoc I was scared that you would get hurt." I hugged her back.

"No problem Luna ,are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes I just thought Equestria would be doomed." Luna said.

"Hey as long as im around that will never happen." I said winking at her and she giggled.

"Well Havoc it looks like you saved Equestria once agian ,your really becomeing quite the savor." Celestia said as she was looking at Queen Chrysalis.

"Shes just asleep ,and it turns out she was the one who sent the Diamond Dogs to Ponyville." I said.

"We know Havoc we heard and seen everything when we were inside." Luna said. "And yes I heard what you said about us." Luna giggled.

"You did? well I-" I was silenced one more when she kissed me on the other cheek my head went red agian.

Celestia and Cadence giggled at us. "Do I hear wedding bells?" Cadence asked.

Luna blushed as well I tried to think of something and thankfully Shineing Armor steped in. "Maybe we should deal with the Queen."

"Yeah Thats a good idea Celestia you deal with her and I'll sweep up her changelings." I said quickly. 'CLICKING' my fingers to make a giant ant farm appear ,I started to round up the changelings. I heard laughing but they had good reasons.

* * *

Six hours later...

I was done rounding up the changelings and thanks to the help of Luna we brought the ant farm back to Celestia to have her decide what to do with them.

Shining Armor and Cadence needed to return to the Crystal Empire so we said our goodbyes to them.

Luna and I left the throne room and were now in royal garden Luna showed me the types of flowers there were even some that looked alive.

"I thought I've seen everything but it looks like I was wrong." I said wipeing of pollen from my face.

Luna was shakeing her head. "I told you to be careful not stick you face right in the flower."

"Sometimes you learn from your mistakes." I said as we both laughed.

"Oh Havoc you the first po- I mean person to ever make me smile so much." She said as we satdown on the grass looking at the view of the land.

"Yeah I didn't know that I could do that." I said.

"Seriously thank you Havoc ,its great haveing you here I haven't had this much fun in years." Luna smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Your welcome Luna." I said Luna scooted up closer to me and we just lookoed on. "Hey Luna what was it like when you first came back home?"

"I was nervous and scared ,most of the royal guards wouldn't even look at me because they were still scared of me." Luna said. "Even some of the ponies that visit got scared of me ,but thanks to Twilight Sparkle she was able to show me that not all of the ponies were scared of me and overtime they started to like me."

"Thats good to hear." I said watching birds fly by ,I heard Luna yawn so I looked over and she was looking tired. "You should get back to bed you need to maintain the night after all."

"I wish we could of done this longer but your right I just hope to see you agian Havoc." Luna said with half opend eyes.

"Riles."

"Huh?"

"Riles my real name is Riles."

"Riles? Thats a strange name but it fits you maybe I'll just call you that from now on." Luna giggled as she got up.

"I don't mind ,besides I need to head back to Ponyville so I can help out other ponies." I got up to and streched my wings.

"You do what you must farewell Riles." Luna said walking back inside.

"Farewell Luna." I said

I flew back to the throne room and Celestia was only siping tea. "Um Celestia I need to get going now." I said.

Celestia smiled once agian. "Before you go I just wan't to thank you agian for saving me and my family Havoc ,your always welcome back here."

"Thank you and I hope to talk to you agian." I said walking out.

"Do you need a ride back to Ponyville?" Celestia asked

"Nah I want to fly this time." I awnserd.

I lifting into the sky and shoot down back to Ponyville like a comet.


	13. Cha 13 Truth ,Zombies ,and one old Enemy

My little pony Friendship Is Magic is property of Hasbro

Brutal Legend is Property of Double Fine

Here Comes Havoc

Chapter 13 Truth ,Zombies ,and one old Enemy

* * *

After Flying back to Ponyville I landed in front of the Library as I opened the door I was caught by an avalanche of books. digging my way through I was back inside the Library and saw Twilight emptying the shelfs and Spike was stacking books on the table.

"What is it with you and making messes with books?" I asked Twilight.

She turned around and smiled. "Oh Havoc your back how did it go with the Princesses?"

"It went well although there was swarm of changelings that invaded Canterlot this morning and captured the Princesses along with Captain Shining Armor and Princess Mi Amore Cadenza." Twilight was shocked now. "But I saved them turns out a changeling called Queen Chrysalis made a deal with the Diamond Dogs." I said like it was no big deal.

Twilight breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank Celestia if you haven't stepped in I don't know what would happen."

"Anyway whats with all the books on the ground again?" I asked looking at Spike he was hyperventilating.

"Its the day where we have to reshelf the books and since you gave me this nook we need to have the books organized just like the stories on my nook." Twilight said now reshelfing the books.

"I was wondering why there was a book avalanche when I opened the door." I said ,Twilight looked at me and smiled sheepishly.

"Oh sorry I get carried away sometimes." Twilight said

"More like all the time." Spike whispered to me as I nodded.

"I heard that." Twilight glared at both of us and we just smiled.

"Problem?" We both said giving her the Trollface smile ,Ive been teaching Spike on how the trollface system works.

Twilight just rolled her eyes and went back to reshelfing.

"So do you need any help?" I asked.

"Unless you know how to organize books than yes."

"Sadly I don't but I can try."

* * *

Three Hours later...

After helping Twilight and being lectured by her on how the books should go we were finally done. The sun began to set bringing night time. Twilight was putting Spike in bed after he fell asleep on the stares ,and came back down.

"Havoc before you go to I need to tell you something." Twilight was sitting at the table.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Rainbow Dash found out Connor is part changeling."

I knew that somepony would find out eventually. "Has she told anypony?"

"No but she might still be wery around him."

"How about this we get the rest of your friends and have them meet us here tomorrow."

"Why what do you have planed?"

"You'll see." I smiled at Twilight as I went to bed.

* * *

The Next day...

It was around noon and Main 6 have gathered around in the Library ,Spike was with the CMCs at Sweet Apple Acers.

"Ok what did you bring us here for Sugercube?" Applejack asked.

"Yes I wondering why as well." Rarity said.

"Are we gong to play a game I love games." Pinkie Pie said.

Fluttershy was still silent when she arrived however she has gotton used to me over time.

"Its sort of like a game ,so where is Connor?" I asked.

"I have no idea darling I sent him to get more fabric and he never came back." Rarity said.

"'Sigh' I'll go look for him just sit tight." I said as I was going outside.

Flying up and landing on one of the houses I remembered that I gave him a communicator watch ,I got mine out and put it on. "Connor are you there?" I asked speaking into the watch ,there was a bunch of static but it started working.

"Havoc is that you? You gotta help me theres a green unicorn trying to molest me." Connor said panicking.

"Well where are you?" I asked.

"Im hiding in a dumpster and im worried she might still be looking for me."

"Which dumpster are you in?"

"I don't know everything was going so fast when I was running from her."

"Just stay put I'll try to find you." I took off into the sky and looked around Ponyville.

Now lets see a green unicorn ,a green unicorn was chasing Connor but why? I landed back down and looked around until a hoof tapped my shoulder ,Looked down to find Lyra the mint green unicorn. Then the Memories of her rushed back to me in a flash. Shes a pony thats into humans.

"Hey have you seen a human in a grey tuxedo?" She asked.

"No im sorry." I lied ,Lyra looked down and walked off.

So if Lyra is here than Connor is not to far away ,I looked around and found multiple dumpsters. "This could take a while."

* * *

Ten Minutes Later...

After looking in the 12th dumpster I finally found Connor and boy did he look like crap.

"It's about time is she still around?" Connor asked.

"Hopefully not now lets you to Twilight's Library." I said.

"No. Way.?" Connor asked. "Im not going out there ,not with that crazy unicorn looking for me."

"That is true Lyra wont stop until she catches you." I said then I got an idea. "Wait she's only chasing you because you're a human ,so what would happen if she saw two humans?" I asked.

Connor looked at me stupidly. "I don't exactly follow."

I sighed and rolled my eyes ,looking around I jumped in the dumpster with Connor.

"What the hell are you doing?" Conner asked.

I turned myself human again. "I have and idea."

* * *

3rd POV [Lyra]

Lyra was still looking around for the human she wouldn't stop until he was hers ,he was living proof that humans were real.

"Lyra what are you doing now?" Bonbon asked.

"Im looking for the human I mentioned earlier." Lyra said still looking around.

"For the billionth time Lyra humans are not real there just a myth." Bonbon said.

"They are not a myth I saw one not too long ago and I will show you." Lyra said now running off.

She returned to the spot ,looking around she found the human again but also with another human this widen her smile even more.

* * *

Havoc's POV

"This plan better work." Connor whispered. "If not I will kick your ass.

"It will work trust me." I whispered as Lyra approached us smiling wide.

"Wow two humans this is even better now Bonbom will have to believe me." Lyra said Rubbing her hooves together.

"Don't you mean three?" I asked pointing behind her.

Lyra turned around looking for the other human thats wasn't even there ,which was the signal for me and Connor to make a break for Twilight's ,But there was one thing I had to do first.

"Connor go and wait for me at the Library." I said as Connor nodded and ran off.

I stopped by a table with Bonbon sitting there staring at me. "Hey is your name Bonbon?" I asked.

"Y-yes." she answered.

"Well I just want to let you know that me and my friend are humans and we are very real ,so you might want to apologise to your friend." Without thinking I ran off back to Twilights.

* * *

3rd POV [Lyra]

Lyra had fallen for the oldest trick in the book ,turning around she saw the two humans running. She started to chase them again and would not stop until she had proof for Bonbon ,but just then one of the humans stopped and talked to Bonbon and ran off.

"Now do you see Bonbon Humans are real" Lyra said.

"Lyra I am so sorry for not believing you can you ever forgive me?." Bonbon asked.

"Wait what?" Lyra said.

"That human with orange eyes told me that humans were real and told me to apologise to you.

Lyra couldn't belive what she just heard ,but she knew she could never stay mad at Bonbon. "Yes I forgive you." Lyra hugged Bonbon and sat down next to her. Maybe she can let the human go for now.

* * *

Havoc's POV

Finally reaching Twilight's I ran inside and closed the door ,looking outside to make sure Lyra wasn't following me.

"Its about time where ya been?" Applejack asked.

"Well we ran into some problems but took care of theme." I said. "Now that everyone is here we need to show you something."

"Well what is it darling?" Rarity asked

"First I need for you all to sit down. I said as they nodded and sat down. "Ok what im about to show is just something secret so you don't freack out but you have to promise not to attack Connor."

"Cross my heart hope to fly stick a cupcake in my eye." The Main 6 said doing the Pinkie promise at the same time.

"Alright Connor do your thing." I said.

"What do you mean?" Connor asked looking at me as I facepalmed.

"Use your powers." I said.

Connor just shrugged and made a wall blue fire appear around him ,when the fire cleared down Connor was in his pony form. Rarity fainted ,Pinkie Pie was unaffected ,Fluttershy jumped behind Applejack as she glared at Connor.

"Ah knew something was up when Winona was barking at you!" Applejack yelled but thanks to the Pinkie promise she was still sitting.

"Calm down Applejack Connor isn't dangerous and he is not going to hurt us." Twilight said.

"Hes a human that part changeling so theres no problem with that." I said.

"Well what if he feeds off Trixie's love then what." Applejack asked watching Connor.

"Well heres the funny part he doesn't feed off of love only Coke so hes not really dangerous." I said pulling a coke out of my pocket and tossing it to Connor.

"About time." Connor said turning human and chugging down the soda.

"Uh what happened." Rarity asked getting up and rubbing her head.

"We were just talking about Connor being part changeling." I said.

"WHAT!? I have let a changeling live at my house and you didn't tell me?" Rarity asked dramatically.

Thankfully Pinkie Pie steeped in and explained what I said about Connor until Rarity calmed down.

"Hey Pinkie how come you are not surprised at Connor being a changeling?" I asked.

"Oh I knew Conny was a changeling the very moment he walked in Ponyville." Pinkie Pie said smiling ,we all just looked at her.

"What? If you knew about that then why didn't you tell us?" Applejack asked.

"I would have known if he was bad but since hes not theres nothing to worry about." Pinkie Pie said bouncing around the Library.

Fluttershy was still hiding behind Applejack. "Can I go home now?" she asked.

"Not yet we have one more thing." I said. "Connor do you promise not to do evil stuff in Ponyville?"

"Fine I won't." Connor said not even caring.

"Hey how come your only telling us and not the Princesses?" Rainbow dash asked me.

"Well I thought it might be to soon so we can tell them later." I said.

Applejack just took one last look at Connor and gave in. "Alright but no funny stuff you hear?"

"Awwwwww but what am I going to do with this?" I asked pulling out a bow of funny stuff.

"Not you sugercube I was talking to Connor." Applejack said pointing at Connor.

"Yeah yeah whatever you say." Conner said rolling his eyes.

"Now since thats put behind us how about a good game of poker." I said pulling a deck of cards from my pocket. "Question who knows how to play poker?" I asked as everypony laughed. "Im not joking does anyone know how to play?"

* * *

One Month Later...

The sky was dark and cloudy we were now at an abandoned farmhouse miles from Ponyville ,Luna and I are now the only survivors left of the zombie outbreak the appeared in Equestria.

"This place will have to do for now ,it will only be a matter of time before they find us." I said getting boards and nailing them to the windows to keep them out.

"We only need time to rest and reload our weapons." Luna said reloading her Minigun. "Hopefully we might have time for sleep."

I couldn't agree more It felt like we were running forever thankfully we now have temporary shelter ,after takeing care of the windows and front door I went to a table and placed my AK-74 down to check it ,and to my despair the barrel was bent out of place and the trigger was broken off.

Looking though my bag I still had a 12 gauge shotgun and plenty of ammo ,along with two 10mm pistols ,a grenade launcher and three frag grenades. Pulling my tool set out I took apart the AK-74 so I can get some spare parts since its useless now.

Luna was finished reloading her Minigun ,she had it through the beginning and always took care of it ,that gun is a miracle when it come to cutting zombies in half.

She also had five frag grenades three C4 remote bombs and her family sword.

"Do you thing will survive this?" Luna asked.

"I don't know." I said walking over to Luna and sitting next to her. "But as long as we don't stop they wont stop us." I patted her back and she smiled.

"Lets at least have something to eat before we get some sleep." Luna said giving me a power pack bar.

"Thanks Luna." I took a bite out of mine and enjoyed the taste.

Luna was eating hers slowly ,but she eventually finished. Luna went to a soft pile of hay and layed down in it. "Cimon havoc you need sleep to." I smiled and lay down next to her. "At least im still with you." those were her last words before faling asleep.

"Couldn't agree more." I said before falling asleep to.

* * *

Hours Later...

We woke up to the sound of walls pounding ,quickly getting out of the hay we grabbed our guns and got ready.

"It looks like they found us." Luna said getting her Minigun ready.

"If they want to snack on us they'll have to earn it." I said getting my shot gun and pistols ready.

The barricades on the windows started to give in and break apart with zombie ponies pushing themselfs through ,one window broke apart and a pony walker fell in and got up ,it moaned and slowly walked towards but I make quick work by capping its face with a shotgun shell.

The other barricades broke apart and more zombies started falling in ,Lung fire up her Minigun and was mowing down the walkers. I made sure to keep her safe by blowing some of the zombies heads off when they got to close.

"PUT THESE POOR SOULS OUT OF THEIR MISERY!" I yelled as I kept blowing off zombie heads one by one.

"FOR EQUESTRIA!" Luna yelled as she was mulching the undead down.

More came in only they were the runner kind they ran right for us but luckily Luna was good with a sword as she was slicing their heads off.

I was running low in shells so I tossed it aside and pulled out my 10mms and started piercing the zombies heads.

The undead horde was decreeing down until we felt the ground shake harder and harder until we were met with the doors being broke apart into woodchips ,we were met with a colossal zombie pony three times the size of Celestia ,it howled into the sky and ran right towards us.

Dogeing it swiftly Luna planted a C4 bomb on its back and pressed the button ,the bomb exploded tearing apart the colossal's back leaving it's spine and puss covered muscles exposed. The monster roared in pain and grabbed the table and threw it at us slamming us both to the ground ,quickly getting up I got out my grenade launcher and sent a grenade right in it's face.

As it exploded I helped Luna up and she quickly reloaded her Minigun unforchantly she was almost out of ammo ,and so far the weapons with the most ammo I have is for my pistols. I check my grenade launcher and all I had was two grenade shells left.

"Luna I just want to say it was an honnor fighting with you." I said.

"Likewise." Luna said aiming her Minigun.

As the smoke cleared the colossal was still standing and popped its neck ,it howled again only it was different then suddenly more walkers and runners climbed through the windows ,Luna had to use her weapon on them so I had no choice but to use my pistols on the colossal.

"Alright big guy lets see what you got." I said as i fired at it's head,tearing a chunk of eyeball out. It roared in pain again and fell to the ground I walked ou to it aiming my pistol at it's face. "You lose big guy." I was about to pull the trigger until I heard screaming ,I turned around to find Luna being taken down and being bitten by zombie ponies. I tried to stop the but the colossal got back up and back hooved me two the wall breaking my spine ,tail ,and skull I couldn't move.

Luna was being eaten by zombies and more zombies now came for me and the last thing I saw was the colossal's hooves stomping my face in.

* * *

"GAME OVER...HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" The narrator said.

Luna and I groaned in annoyance ,we were in her room playing Pony Dead which is like Dead Island and Left 4 Dead combined ,we just got turned into zombie chow again at the same level that we tried to beat for hours now.

"How is it that we were able to beat all of the other levels except this one?" Luna said burying her head in the pillows.

"Maybe the game is rigged." I said putting the controller down on the table and taking a gulp of Applesoda.

"If I find out its rigged I'll have Tia throw the game maker into the sun." Luna said glaring at the Tv.

I was laying back on the couch giving my eyes a break from looking at the screen it felt good to blink again. It turns out Equestria has video games except their rarely shown around ,I looked at some of the games that Luna had they were just like the ones in my world only with pony references.

"Do you just want to quit and play something else?" I asked takeing a handful of chips.

Luna sighed and turned off the game. "Sure but let me take a break first." Getting up and stretching she jumped off the couch and walked around.

I was still laying back on the couch to tired to even get angry at the game. "I feel like someone put salt in my eyes." I said closing them.

"I know how you feel." Luna said jumping back on the couch. "There is one game that I want to try on Co-op."

"And whats that?" I asked she opened the console and switched games.

"You'll see." she was now smiling.

Luna and I got our controllers ready watching the game load up. "Resident Equine 5." I heard from the Tv this should be interesting.

* * *

More Hours Later...

Luna and I ran out of her room ,we got killed so many times on the game that she snapped and fired a bolt of magic at the Tv destroying it and starting a fire filling her room up with smoke thankfully fire smothered out from too much smoke.

"Did 'Cough' Did you have to 'Cough' destroy your Tv Luna?" I asked.

"Im sorry 'Cough' I just don't like 'Cough' getting killed so many times." Luna said

We were outside leaving the balcony doors open to let all the smoke out and breathing in the fresh air.

"I guess it will be a while before we can go back inside." I said looking up at the sky.

"Im sorry Riles ,I just don't know what came over me." Luna said looking down.

I rubbed her shoulder. "Hey its alright everyone gets angry at some point." I said smiling at Luna. "Have you ever went sledding?"

"Whats sledding?" Luna asked looking at me curiously.

I smiled. "Follow me and I'll show you." I flew off to the clouds as Lund followed.

* * *

Minutes Later...

We were now high in the sky filled with clouds of different shapes and sizes everywhere ,I found the biggest cloud I could find in the shape of a hill. "Perfect." I said.

"Riles what does that have to do with sledding?" Luna asked looking at the hill cloud.

I 'CLICKED' my fingers to make a boat-shaped sled and I carried it up to the cloud hill. "Almost its and I promise you it will be fun."

Making it to the top with Luna waiting ,she flew to the top instead of walked. Putting the sled down and getting inside.

"Hop in Luna." I said she just nodded and got in sitting in front of me.

"What is suppose to happen?" Luna asked.

"Simple we slide down this cloud hill super fast." I said leaning forward to make the sled move.

"Wait what?" Those were her last words before we slid down the cloud hill.

Now sliding down at fast speeds and feeling the wind in our faces ,we surfed through the clouds until I saw a ramp shaped cloud and smiled leaning to one side for the sled to turn. Luna saw what I was doing.

"Riles please no im not very sure about this." Luna begged but it was too late we slid off the ramp and were now in the sky. Luna looked like she was about to scream but didn't ,she looked at the view of the lands and smiled.

We landed on another cloud and slowed down. "So what did you think." I asked.

"It was amazing!" Luna yelled in excitement. "I never thought that would so much fun!"

"Sometimes you gotta enjoy life while you still can." I said as we got out and looked over Canterlot.

"And I should thank you for teaching me that." Luna said. "Riles do you like me?" Luna asked blushing.

I blushed as well. "Of course I like you Luna you a great pony and a good friend to have."

Luna smiled even more. "Riles I have a confection to make." Luna said looking at me as I looked back our eyes meeting. "Riles I..." She stopped and was now looked terrified.

"Luna whats wrong?" I asked.

"Discord." Luna whispered.

"Discord?" I asked.

"Thats my name." I turned around to find the spirit of chaos himself Discord.

I looked back at Luna and she was backing away from him. "N-no you couldn't have escaped again."

"Oh but I did escape Luna and im back" Discord said ,he turned to look at me. "And whats this another Draconequess?" Discord asked as he was grooming his goatee.

"How did you escape again we took precautions this time." Luna said still scared.

Discord smiled. "You did good with the precautions but they didn't last long you see after the events with Queen Chrysalis there was enough chaos to crack my stone prison but it took a while so I just waited until I was free once again."

Discord snaped his claws and Luna was now in a glass box. "And now with my return once again Equstria will fall into chaos." He snapped his claws again and Luna was gone.

"What have you done with her?" I demanded glaring at Discord. "If you hurt her I swear I will bring chaos to your face!"

He just laughed. "Oh relax shes back at the castle along with Celestia and the other ponies that stopped me." It felt like my heart just stopped. "Now with them out of the way I wont have anymore problems wreaking chaos." Discord said turning all the clouds into cotton candy. "Ah I love the smell of chaos in the morning."

I looked around Canterlot and Ponyville they were now in chaos just like the episodes return of harmony.

"How about this join me in bringing all of Equestria into chaos just think of it chaos ,chaos everywhere." Discord said "All will bow down before us." I just gave him a look and he just sighed. "Tell you what I'll give you time to make your decision just meet me at the castle." Discord then teleported away.

I was now clenching my fists and grinding my teeth ,that monster dares to steal my friends a torment their home , I shook my head no no I wont let him do this there is no way he will desecrate this peaceful land. I quickly flew back to Ponyville to find Connor.

* * *

Minutes Later...

I looked for Connor everywhere but with all this chaos was giving me a headache I can't find him with all of this going on.

"HAVOC!" I turned around and found Connor running from giant bunnies. I grabed Connor and flew off to a safe location. "Oh thanks man that bunny is out to get me." He wiped his brow.

"Connor we have problem Discord is back." I said looking at the castle from far away.

"Really well if he was making those giant bunnies ,Lets out him back into his statue." Connor said.

"No Connor hes too powerful besides hes got The Main 6 which means The Elements of Harmony are out of the question" I said. "By the way wheres Trixie?" I asked.

"Well Trixie's caravan grew spider legs and its now running around Ponyville." Conner said rubbing the back of his head.

"Why didn't you save her?" I asked

"I tried to but I ran into those giant bunnies and well thats when you came in." Connor smiled sheepishly.

I just rolled my eyes and looked at him. "Ok we need to stop Discord but first I need to help you save Trixie."

"Uh what?" Conner said. "Why do we need to save Trixie first?"

"If you save Trixie it will add a good impression to her." I said.

Connor smiled. "Alright lets save Trixie Havoc Coke me!" he yelled as I threw a bottle of coke to him.

We flew around Ponyville until I spotted Trixie's caravan and it was running fast ,we had to go full speed just to keep up with it 'CLICKING' my fingers to make a giant crossbow Connor got in ,aiming for Trixies caravan I pulled the trigger and Connor shot out like a cannon ball right onto the target.

* * *

3rd POV [Connor and Trixie]

Trixie's caravan was running fast with all of her stuff bouncing around ,she was holding on to the bed which was the only thing that wasn't moving. "For Celestia's sake make it stop!" Trixie yelled

Just them Connor smashed through her window hitting her wall and landed on the floor.

"Connor!?" Trixie yelled still holding on.

Connor got up and tried to keep his balance. "Trixie im here to get you out of here do you trust me?"

Trixie just looked at him. "Of course I trust you please get me out of here!"

Connor quickly turned into a pony and picked up Trixie ,opening the front door they jumped out Connor carried Trixie safely to the ground.

"Connor did you just?" Trixie asked as Connor nodded.

"Yes and im sorry for not telling you I just didn't want you to be scared." Connor said Looking sad.

A pair of hooves grabbed his face and a set of lips met his ,It was like Connor's brain just shut down Trixie just kissed Connor. After the kiss broke Trixie smiled. "You save my life ,besides you look good as a pony." Trixie said blushing.

Conner just blushed to. "Maybe I should stay like this from now on."

* * *

Havoc's POV

I catch up to Connor he was a pony again with Trixie he just smiled and blushed.

"Maybe I should stay like this from now on." he said.

"Maybe later I still need your help!" I yelled.

Connor just sighed and turned back into a human. "Fine fine now what?" I asked.

"Now we need a plan against Discord" I said.

"And how do you plan to pull that off?"

"Simple hes a spirit of chaos and disharmony plus hes also a master of deception so we use that against him." I said "So heres the plan."

* * *

Thirty Minutes Later...

Me and Connor were at the castle gates ,Discord has now made the castle into his image but it won't be for long.

Giving Connor a set of gray armor with built in weapons he went through the gates and climbed up the wall.

Now it was only me I was the only hope for Equestria now ,walking inside and to the throne room it was time to face him.

"Look out Discord Here Comes Havoc."


	14. Chapter 14 Here Comes Havoc

My little pony Friendship Is Magic is property of Hasbro

Brutal Legend is Property of Double Fine

Here Comes Havoc

Chapter 14 Here Comes Havoc

* * *

This was it time to face Discord walking into the castle throne room I saw Discord sitting in his throne along with the Princesses and the Main 6 all inside glass boxes and floating in midair.

"Very collectible don't you think." Discord said looking at the ponies. "So have you come to make your decision?"

I wanted to knock his lights out but I had to stick to the plan since I came up with it. "Well first my name is Havoc and Yes I have."

"Oh goodie just think double the chaos double the fun!" Discord yelled.

"Wait before anything else I want to show you my kinds of chaos." I said hoping he will say yes.

"Really? No one has ever shown me chaos before." Discord said giving the pouting face to Celestia. "Very well im watching."

"Thank you Discord ,now here are some of my ideas." I said as I 'CLICKED' my fingers.

I showed him an Orange juice geyser ,a swarm of flying pants ,a chocolate cloud with candy rain ,a chocolate cloud with soda rain ,mis-colored rainbows ,random temperature changes ,explosions of candy ,a peppermint tornado

* * *

3rd POV [Connor] Meanwhile

Havoc explained his plan to Connor and gave him a set of gray armor with built in weapons it was a combination of Spawn armor and Overlord armor ,he smiled in delight as he climbed the wall.

"Its official Havoc is now my best friend ever." He whispered.

Reaching a window he looked around and saw Havoc showing different types of chaos to Discord ,he looked to the other side to find the Princesses and the Main 6 inside glass boxes. Connor activated the cloaking feature on his armor to make him invisible and climbed inside ,he scaled up from wall to the ceiling placing his boots on it.

Now walking on the ceiling he snuck over to the ponies and pulled out a portal gun ,shooting the wall it opened a portal that led to Twilight's house. Connor slowly pushed them to the portal ,but then he saw Celestia's flank. "Good god that butt is so huge!" He thought to himself. "Who needs Luna when Celestia already has a full moon with her." Conner shook his head had to focus and stick to the plan.

The ponies were looking around wondering why they were moving but seeing the portal they kept quiet well all except for Pinkie Pie who was bouncing around and having fun.

Luckey for Connor Discord was to distracted from Havoc's chaos and he continued until all the ponies were out. Connor deactivated his cloaking feature and waved to Havoc.

Havoc gave him the thumbs up and Connor walked in the portal and closed it.

* * *

3rd POV [Luna] Meanwhile

Luna was still inside the glass prison Discord made along with her sister and the Main 6 but she knew that Riles would save them so she waited ,and after time Riles arrived but she was shocked when Riles made his decision to Discord and showed him different kinds of chaos.

Luna just closed her eyes and shook her head. "No No NO!" she yelled in her mind.

As she opened her eyes once more she and the others were now in Twilight's house Luna looked around to find Riles's friend Connor waving through a portal and closing it and she gave a sigh of relief for Riles.

* * *

Havoc's POV

Discord looked on in curiosity ,he was tapping his chin and nodded. "Not bad ,not bad at all your quite the chaotic person Havoc." He was looking at the chocolate cloud with candy rain ,he took a bite and smiled. "Then its settled you can become my partner in chaos."

I saw Connor waved to me and I gave him the thumbs up for him to leave and close the portal. "Oh thank you so much Discord ,um I just want to ask you a question first." I said rubbing the back of my head.

"Sure Havoc what is it?" Discord asked turning to look at me.

"Is it possible to turn yourself into stone while having your eyes closed? Its just cause because people say that its impossible and I just want to know." I said giving a sheepish smile.

Discord raised a brow. "phhhft of course its possible and I'll show you." He closed his eyes and turned himself to stone.

I smiled. "Awesome it really is possible thank you Discord." I quickly pulled out a hammer. "Thank you for falling for it." I whacked him in the head and he fell to pieces.

Placing a Decoy of myself just like in Bioshock 2 and backing away I waited for him to get up.

* * *

3rd POV [Discord]

In all his life Discord the spirit of chaos and disharmony has been tricked he reformed and stood up ,seeing Havoc just standing there with a wierd smile. "Well arent you a tricky one." He got a ball of magic ready. "But not tricky enough."

He threw it at Havoc but something was wrong ,the ball of magic deflected back to Discord knocking him back to his throne as he looked up the ponies he captured were gone. "What? but? Huh?" he asked himself.

Turning back to Havoc he saw him turn white and disappear the Havoc he attacked was a fake ,the real Havoc walked up to Discord and laughed.

* * *

Havoc's POV

Discord was blown back to his throne, I got rid of the decoy and looked at hit and the way I saw Discords face was hilarious. "Hahahahaha! You should see the look on you face Discord... its priceless."

I saw his eye twitch at my statement ,he got up and glared at me. "Oh a funny guy huh? And to think I was going to have a partner in causing chaos." He said. "Why did you chose to help the ponies? Your a Draconequess ,a being of chaos."

"That maybe true but heres some thing I do know ,my allegiance belongs to the ponies and Equestria itself and your are no longer welcomed here." I said as I got my chaos magic ready.

Discord laughed at me. "Do you really think you can defeat me I am Discord they very master of chaos!" He yelled as he got his chaos magic ready.

"We wont know until we find out." I said.

We ran at each other and punched each other in the faces knocking us back ,Discord regained balance first and flew right at me grabbing my antler and pulling me outside into the sky ,before I could do anything he threw me down to the ground.

When I got to my feet I looked there was something strange about this place I was at now, it looked like a meteor smashed the ground here a long time ago leaving nothing but a giant crater.

As Discord flew down he smiled as I just rolled my eyes. "Ok so you brought me to a big hole in the ground big deal."

"Oh this isn't just any hole in the ground this is also where the King and Queen fought the original spirit of chaos."

I just stared at him after what he just said. "Original spirit of chaos?"

"Oh you don't know well let tell you story ,many years ago when the King and Queen were still around there was once a Draconequus named Paradox and he despised the King and Queen for countless ages. One day Paradox had enough of Peace and Harmony and threaten to take over Equestria ,that's when the King and Queen stepped in to stop him but Paradox would not go down without a fight. So a great battle took place between order and chaos ,and in the greatest sacrifice known in Equestria the King and Queen were able to defeat Paradox but at the cost of their own lives."

"So that's why you brought me here? Luna told me that you use to be an alicorn named Terra and a brother ,so what does bringing me here have to do with anything?" I asked.

"Hold on I was getting to that ,and yes I was Celestia and Luna's older brother. Now after the battle all that was left was this crater here ,I flew down to see if there was anyone or anything left and there was I found two necklaces on the ground and had no idea why they were here so I took them with me."

My heart skipped a beat when he said necklace did he mean like the one I put on?

"Over time when me and my sisters took the thrones as new leaders ,I suggested ideas but Celestia kept saying no to me so I decided to let off some steam in the library to calm myself however it didn't work when I slammed my hoove against the wall knocking some books down ,so I just cleaned up my mess then one book caught my attention it had a picture of the same necklaces as I found ,they were made by Paradox himself he used every kind of chaotic resource he could find into making them ,so after going to get the necklaces I saw them glowing one of them caught my attention and I knew that I must have it and put it on that is how I became what you see here."

So that's how Terra became Discord ,of course he didn't just become a Draconequess for no reason.

"Then a thought came to me if one necklace could give me power why not two? So I tried on the other necklace but it turns out it was useless so I put it back in the box ,opened a portal and thew it out."

Those words hit me like a bullet train ,the necklace I found must have been the one that belong to the original spirit of chaos himself.

"After claiming the throne for myself I was living in paradise just for me ,until Celestia and Luna discovered the Elements of Harmony and turned me to stone. Do you have any Idea what its like being a statue for a thousand years?" Discord asked.

"No not really ,but ether way if you want to take over Equestria you'll have to deal with me first." I said takeing a fighting stance.

Discord sighed. "Very well if you can't join me I'll just make you into a new trophy for my throne room." He then got another ball of magic ready and threw it at me.

I quickly dodged it and spat out a fire ball at him ,as he dodged it I pulled out a Tesla Cannon from Fallout 3 and fired a laser at Discord it blew him back a couple of feet and he fired a bolt of magic at the Tesla Cannon turning it into a blender ,I threw it aside and fired a bolt of magic at his face the bolt of magic turned into a book and shut on Discord's head ,as the book disappeared his head was now flat like a pancake.

He shook his head and it popped back to normal ,he then pulled out a pair of giant scissors and ran at me. "Your cleaver but its time I cut in!" He yelled.

Before he could cut me in half I ducked in time only to have my horn and antler cut off and man did it hurt ,I returned the favor by giving Discord a uppercut to his chin knocking him in the air and on to the ground. "Rock beats scissors!" I yelled out loud.

Discord got up and wiped his lip. "You little fool ,lets see you top this." using his magic he turned into a grey manticore.

I quickly grabbed my horns and jumped out of the way only to leave three gashes on my arm. "Ahhhh!" I looked at my arm and thankfully only the surface was cut and only bleeding a little .

"To bad your poorly experienced with chaos magic." Discord smirked.

I put my horns back on my head and grinned. "Wana bet?" I asked ,turning myself into a pale blue metal beast with metal teeth.

We ran at each other again ,we clawed and bit each other for like a minute. Discord stung me a couple of times but I also breathed fire to his face. As we separated and changed back one question was now in my head. "Were is Connor?"

* * *

3rd POV [Connor ,Celestia ,Luna Spike and the Main 6] Meanwhile

After closing the portal Connor tried to find a way to free the ponies ,he tried to punch the glass but it didn't leave a starch ,then he pulled out a sword to cut the glass but as he swung it several time no advil ,then he pulled out a little proximity bomb and placed it on the glass and took a few steps back as it exploded it sill didn't work.

"Oh common! Why is it not working!?" Connor yelled

"Whats with all the racket im trying to sleep." Spike said walking down the stares.

"You were asleep the whole time?" Connor asked just looking at Spike.

"Since its saturday I took the opportunity to sleep in." Spike said.

"Well since your here do you have any ideas on how to get theme out?" Conner asked pointing at the glass boxes.

"Woah! what happened to them?" Spike asked looking at the trapped ponies.

"Discord is back and he was keeping them as trophies." Conner said sitting down.

Spike looked on at the glass then he smelled something ,he got closer to the glass found a familiar smell that he loved. "Connor this isn't glass its diamond." He said as his mouth started watering.

"What are you telling me that I spent the last ten minutes trying to break jewelry!?" Connor yelled.

"Sheesh calm down since its diamond I can eat it." Spike said takeing a bite on a corner and to everyone's surprise Spike was eating it just like a gem.

"Alright just keep it up until there free." Connor said as he was looking out the window. "And hurry theres no telling what will happen next."

Spike kept eating and eating. "This may be a while."

* * *

One hour later...

Spike has ate through the Diamond boxes unforchantly his stomach was hurting now. "Uhhhhh I don't feel so good."

"You did good Spike but right now we need to get back to Havoc he cannot face Discord alone." Celestia said. "Luna you and I must return to the castle and get the Elements of Harmony."

"Yes sister." Luna said.

"In the mean time the rest of you stay here until we return." Celestia said.

"But what about Havoc you said we need to get back to him." Twilight said.

"I know Twilight but without he Elements of Harmony we will have no chance of defeating Discord." Celestia said. "Connor stay here and protect them."

"Sure alright." Connor said as he waved good bye to them. "Big deal all we got to do is wait for them that's all right?"

As if on cue the Library was being attacked ,they all looked out the window to see changeling flying into the Library. Rainbow Dash just looked at Connor and he looked right back.

"Shut up." Connor said. "Alright who ever knows how to fight come with me those who don't can stay inside."

Rainbow Dash stepped up. "Awesome time to kick some changeling butt again." Before she could take another step Applejack pulled her back by the tail.

"Now hold on Princess Celestia told us to stay here." Applejack said.

"And last time we were out numbered by those dreaded things." Rarity said.

"Well if we stay 'here' Twilight's house will go bye-bye which means we wont be 'here' any more." Connor said.

"I can just put up a shield spell to by us time until the Princess return." Twilight said.

"Yeah you do that in the mean time I going out there." Connor said walking to the door.

"Connor! Are you crazy you'll be out numbered!" Twilight yelled.

"Look sunshine told me to protect you and that's what im gonna do ,now when I get out side use your shell shield whatever you called it." Connor said opening the door.

Twilight just groaned and cast a shield over her house. "It a shield spell ,and he has the nerve to call Princess Celestia sunshine."

* * *

3rd POV [Connor]

Connor stepped outside and walked a few steps before the shield covered Twilight's house ,as he stopped a swarm of changelings landed in front of him growling.

"Hey guy how goes it?" Connor asked.

Just thing a changeling that was twice the size of a normal one approached him he was covered in armor. "I am and we are here to have to destroy the once who imprisoned our Queen so step aside."

Connor just rolled his eyes. "Well hes not here how about you try some other time like around never!"

"Very well if you wont step aside then DIE!" BlackSector beard his teeth and flew at Conner biting his arm but didn't bite through the armor.

"Nice try pal this armor is specially made by a good friend of mine." Connor said shaking off BlackSector.

BlackSector flew up in the air and his horn was glowing. "ATTACK!" all of the changelings flew after Connor.

Connor just laughed. "Bring it on guys no other class is gonna do that." Connor said getting out his tesla shoguns.

Now aiming at the changelings he fired his guns some of the changelings fell to the ground and twitched from the electric shock but as some of the other changelings got to close he melee them across the face. and some of them tried to attack him from behind.

"Haha that didn't even hurt." Connor said as he back kicked one of them. "Would you look at you I mean look at you I don't usually take down morons this fast."

there was only a few remaining changelings left they just look at there brothers and to Connor ,they thought enough was enough they flew up into the sky and shot down like comets right at Connor but before he could aim his guns another changeling flew at his legs tripping him.

Connor tried to get up but the armor wouldn't let him all he do now was watch the green balls of fire fly towards him ,but just them a Rainbow streak slammed right into the changelings saving Connor.

"What the Hell?" Connor looked to find Rainbow Dash smirking at him.

"Watch the boasting ,I had to learn that the hard way." Rainbow Dash said as she helped Connor up.

BlackSector landed on the ground and growled his horn was still glowing. "So another one of your friends joins the fight? No matter I will finish both of you off."

"Hey Skittles how about you take care of those other changelings." Connor said pointing at the few changelings getting up.

"Works for me." Rainbow dash said smiling and getting ready to fight them.

"Alright pal lets see what you got." Connor said as he drew his sword.

BlackSector Changed his form into a human like form and drew his sword as well and they both rushed in at each other.

As there swords cross BlackSector attempted a horizontal slash but Connor used his sword to block the attack ,Connor raised his sword up to cut until BlackSector raised his sword up to stop the attack. They both slashed at each others swords creating sparks ,until BlackSector kicked Connor in the stomach knocking him to the ground. BlackSector jumped up to impale him but Connor rolled out of the way just in time and got up.

"Persistent ain't ya?" Connor asked.

BlackSector just ignored him and pulled his sword out. "It is what we must do to achieve victory."

"Really it sounds like a lot of horse-hay to me." Connor said. "If you really want to win that badly then you should of told me."

"Oh I will win and I will have your head for a trophy." BlackSector held out his sword and charged at Connor.

Conner just rolled his eyes and did the same. "Dumbasssayswhat?" He said just a foot away.

"What?" BlackSector said making him lose his focus.

Connor took the opportunity and knocked BlackSector's sword out of his hands and into the ground ,Connor was about to slice off his head but stopped by mere meters from his neck.

"BlackSector you have fought well ,but the fight must end here ,your forces are now subdued with you disarmed." Connor said. "I think Ive been spending to much time with Havoc." Connor thought to himself.

BlackSector bowed to Connor. "I yield you have defeated me." he changed back into his changeling form. "For deleting me I now live to serve you." BlackSector took of his helmet and offered it to Connor.

Connor smiled. "Sweet I think I'll put it in my trophy room with the others."

* * *

3 POV [Celestia and Luna] Meanwhile

"Hurry Luna we don't have much time" Celestia said as they ran through the chaos infested hallway.

"But sister what if Discord had hid The Elements of Harmony again?" Luna asked avoiding exploding pies.

"I made sure to take care of that ,since Discord was able to open the chamber I made sure to upgrade it." Celestia said.

Making it to the hall where the Elements were Celestia used her magic to unlock the door ,as it opened Celestia opened the box to find nothing.

Luna gasped. "Tia are you sure the upgrades worked?"

"Dont worry this is only a decoy box the real Element are right here." Celestia used her magic to levitate the pedestal to reveal a secret compartment with an identical box ,levitating the box she opened it to find the real Element of Harmony using her magic to check them she smiled. "Come Luna we must return to Twilight's."

Luna nodded and they both teleported back to Library.

* * *

3rd POV [Connor ,Celestia ,Luna Spike and the Main 6]

As the Princesses returned to Twilight's they were relieved to see that they were alright.

"It is good that you are all alright but where is Rainbow Dash and Connor?" Celestia asked.

"Well there outside celebrating there victory." Twilight said pointing out he window.

The Princesses looked out and there eyes widen ,Connor was sitting on top of a pile of changelings with another one just sitting there and with Rainbow Dash flying around shaking her hooves in victory. They opend the door and walked outside Luna kept an eye on the changeling in armor.

"Connor ,Rainbow Dash what happened here?" Celestia asked Looking at the changelings.

"Well when you left there was a swarm of changelings that wanted Havoc ,so Rainbow Dash and I took care of them. Speaking of which Rainbow Dash how did you get through Twilight's shield?" Connor asked.

"I thought it was just like the same spell she uses to keep me from her snack stash but it turns out its just like the same one her brother used on the wedding." Rainbow dash said.

"Of course it was the same spell it was the only one I could think of that could keep the changelings out ,and if we needed to help Connor if something went wrong." Twilight said.

"And you thought well Twilight but for right now we must find Havoc ,we didn't see him in the castle so him and Discord could be any where." Celestia said she closed her eyes and concentrated. "I'll try to find Discord's presence if we find him we might find Havoc." After time Celestia's eyes widen.

"Tia whats wrong?" Luna asked.

"I was able to find them but..." Celestia tried her hardest to say the words. "They are at Mother and Fathers resting grounds."

Luna's heart skipped a beat what her sister just said. "We must hurry."

Celestia and Luna used their magic to teleport the whole gang to where Havoc and Discord are at now.

* * *

Havoc's POV

As I was thinking of where Connor could be I still had to stop Discord. Thinking of something I pulled out a Coca-Cola machine and placed it on the ground ,Discord raised an eyebrow at it.

"What is that suppose to do?" He asked

"Oh it just gives out an ice cold bottle of Coca-Cola." I said pulling out a bottle and drinking it.

"Where in a middle of a fight ,and you chose to take a break from it?" He asked just looking at me.

"Sometimes you got a lay back and relax." I said leaning on the machine.

"WHAT!? ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" Discord yelled.

"Its just for one minute ,don't have a meltdown." I said stretching my arms. "Okay now im ready."

"Ok then." Discord now turned into a grey dragon.

"A dragon huh?" I pulled out a rocket launcher and aimed it at Discord's head ,shooting the rocket it flew right into his nostril and exploded.

Discord now had smoke coming out of his nose causing him to sneeze. "AHCHOOO!" I hid behind the Coca-Cola machine and saw red fire burning the ground.

"Woah talk about a hot head." I said. "Heres a tissue just in case!" I yelled throwing it in the air ,Discord just burned it and crushed the machine. "well there goes some good soda." Discord glared at me I could literally see fire in his eyes. "What I thought you loved chaos."

"WHEN IM CAUSING IT!" Discord yelled.

"Well then its time to even the odds." I turned my self into a black dragon. "Chaos is chaos dude."

Discord gridded his teeth and swung his tail at my head ,then he picked me up and threw me a far distance. Shaking my head and getting up I flew right at him and kicked him in the gut knocking him ten or twenty feet and tail wiped him on top of the head.

"Had enough?" I asked changing back as he did to. "I can do this all day."

Discord sighed and shook his head "So you are really willing to protect Equestria even from the likes of me." he then smiled evilly and his eyes turned red. "Even at the cost of your own life?" He pointed his paw in another direction shooting a beam of red chaos magic.

I tuned to where he was shooting at ,I was shocked that it was Luna without thinking I sprinted over to her ,it was like time slowed down I had no idea why Luna was here but there was no way I will let Luna get hurt by Discord ,I pushed her out of the way and the red beam hit me right in the chest the force was so powerful it sent me slamming into the wall.

Then everything went black I couldn't see ,I couldn't breath ,I couldn't even feel my heart beat.

* * *

3rd POV [Connor ,Celestia ,Luna and the Main 6]

The gang made it to the King and Queen's resting place and saw two dragons fighting. A black dragon with orange eyes and a grey dragon with red eyes ,these dragons had the same colors as Havoc and Discord.

"This must be them I can sence the chaos magic." Celestia said looking at the giant beasts.

"I didn't even know they could do that." Twilight said watching them change back.

"We can talk about that later right now we have to help him." Luna said running to Havoc.

"Luna wait!" Celestia yelled but Luna didn't hear her.

As Luna raced to Havoc but Discord saw her and he smiled evilly with red eyes. "Even at the cost of your own life?" Discord asked and fired a beam of red chaos magic at her Luna was now scared and couldn't even move from the shock ,but just before it could hit her Havoc pushed her out of way causing him to get hit.

As Luna got up from the ground she looked at Havoc and she was horrified ,there was now a hole in his chest and he wasn't breathing or moving. She never even got to confess her secret to him ,tears were welling up her eyes now.

"A real shame ,he know how to look chaotic." Discord said shrugging it off.

"DISCORD!" Celestia yelled into the sky and shaking the ground.

"Oh lighten up Celestia he wasn't even good at causing chaos anyway." Discord said crossing his arms.

"YOU DARE CREATE DESECRATION ON OUR PARENTS RESTING GROUNDS BY KILLING OUR NEW FRIEND AND USING LUNA!?" Celestia eyes and horn were now glowing.

Discord snapped his claws and Celestia was now inside a diamond box again and it was now draining her magic rendering her weak. "I told you its boring when you get grim." Discord now felt a bolt of magic hit the back of his head ,he turned around to find Luna with her horn glowing. "Really Luna you couldn't try to hurt me?"

Luna fired another bolt but Discord just flicked it away ,He snapped his claws again and Luna was now inside a glass jar.

"Now girls!" Discord turned to see the Main 6 using the Elements of Harmony.

"Oh no you don't." He snapped his claws again the Main 6 were now in a giant hamster cage with the Elements gone ,along with their horns and wings disappearing. "You won't be trying that trick anytime soon."

Just then Connor jump down and was firing his tesla shotguns at him. "Your going down freackshow!" Connor yelled.

Discord rolled his eyes and snapped his claws making Connor appear in a cage and takeing away his weapons and armor.

"BlackSector get that ugly guy!" BlackSector flew from the sky and landed on the ground ,but a plastic cup landed above him.

"Is everypony wanting to attack me now? No matter now with that little set back gone I will now bring equestria into chaos." Discord laughed into the sky.

Luna looked at Havoc's body and cried ,tears falling from her face now. "Im so sorry Riles."

* * *

Riles's POV Meanwhile

{Youtube Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 OST - 11 A Will Inherited}

Everything went black and it felt like forever ,then everything turned to white. I was human again I looked around only to find nothing then it hit me ,the red chaos magic from Discord hit me and now im dead tears filled my eyes as I fell to my knees ,I failed Luna ,Celestia ,Connor and all my other friends and now Discord is going to take over Equestria.

"Im sorry ,im so sorry everyone." I kept saying as I closed my eyes.

"Thats it your just giving up like that?"

I looked up at what surprised me ,my Draconequess form looking at me and smiling.

"Your ,your me." Was all I could say.

"Sort of ,im the Draconequess form of you the one you call Havoc ,we are the same person only different forms." Havoc said helping me up.

I just looked down. "Whats the use were here now and alone." I said

Havoc just laughed. "Now who said we were alone." He looked to the side and I looked two I saw two different alicorns one was a male with a Kings crown and the other was female with a Queens crown.

"It is good to finally meet you at last." The Queen said.

"Indeed welcome to our resting place." The King said.

"Do you know who these ponies are?" Havoc whispered into my ear.

Then I remember them now there the King and Queen of Equestria I quickly bowed to them.

The Queen giggled. "Now now theres no need for that."

"Please rise we have something to discuss with you." The king said.

"Its about your son isn't it." I asked then I quickly cover my mouth.

The King and Queen nodded. "Yes it is when we defeated Paradox we thought the age of chaos was over but we were wrong when our son Terra became jealous the necklace he had put on poisoned his mind with disharmony and we know why ,Paradox transferred his spirit energy inside the two necklaces ,but he couldn't place it all in one so he place all his corruption in the red necklace while all the good he had left was placed in the blue necklace." The King said.

"It was then we lost our own son to the Disharmony of Paradox but when you put on the other necklace you gained the good Paradox had left inside of him and left your mind unharmed." The Queen said.

"So that is why I didn't become like Terra?" I asked.

The King nodded. "Your correct that's why you only had the powers of chaos and bending reality."

"But why me? Why would it chouse me of all people." I asked curiously.

"Even we do not know why and ether way your a spirit of chaos now which means your the only chance of defeating Discord." The Queen said.

"But how? im already dead." I said as I felt more tears coming.

"Now exactly your just having a near death experience and the King and Queen brought you here." Havoc said.

"He is correct we have brought you here not just to tell you the truth but to offer you a gift ,for your courage and sacrifice for protecting our kingdom we will give you the power to defeat discord." The King said.

I felt power filling up inside me ,and I still know that Discord must be stopped ,a portal opened behind me.

"Before you leave we also want to thank you for bringing Luna happiness." The Queen smiled.

"Your welcome your highness." I said bowing.

"Cherish her everyday until the end of time itself." The King said.

"I will and thanks again." I said bowing again and turned to the portal with Havoc standing beside me. "You ready to take down Discord?"

Havoc smiled. "I thought you never ask." We both now walked through the portal.

* * *

3rd POV [Discord]

"Now where was I? Oh yes what I should rename this place? Oh! I know how about Chaostria?" Discord asked drinking the glass of chocolate milk ,He was sitting in another throne he made with his powers. "And what about Canterlot? Oh maybe Chaoslot."

Discord kept laughing as the ponies ,changeling ,and human were stuck in there prisons.

"And Ponyville? hmmmmm how abou-" Just then Discord felt a powerful source of magic ,he looked to where Havoc's body was and got up from his throne ,Havoc's body started glowing with a golden aura ,the hole in his chest healed up fast as he floated down to the ground and opened his eyes

Discord was shocked now. "No ,it can't be ,its not possible."

* * *

Havoc's POV

Opening my eyes I was now looking at Discord with a smirk and glowing with a golden aura.

"Discord your chaos ends here." I said as I flew up to him and punched his face sending him back to his throne and destroying it.

As Discord got up I jumped up in the air and divebomb him into the ground he got up again and popped his neck. "HA! So you can hit hard big deal that stuff won't help you." Discord snapped his claws to make a magic barricade.

"I was going to say the same of your chaos." I smashed through it like paper which shocked him now.

"Impossible not even I can phisacly break a magic brocade." Discord said.

"This is your last chance to give up Discord." I said.

"Forget it I would sooner die then be turned to stone again!" Discord yelled firing another beam of red chaos magic.

I fired a beam of blue chaos magic combined with the gold magic ,as our magic beams started pushing at each other ,Discord was getting close to me until heard cheering behind me.

"Havoc ,Havoc ,Havoc." Thanks to my new friends of this world I know I can defeat him ,as I got closer to Discord I just needed a little more magic. "We know you can do it we beleave in you!" Luna Yelled I smiled and concentrated harder until the beam hit Discord surrounding him in gold magic.

"Noooooooo its not possible!" Discord yelled before he turned into gold and exploded making a pillar of white light engulfing the place.

As the light went down Discord was gone and all I saw was a red necklace on the ground. "Its over." I said then I heard groaning in front of me ,picking up the necklace and walking over to the other side ,laying on the ground was a grey alicorn that was a foot taller then Celestia with a black and white mane and tail and he a cutie mark that looked almost like earth.

I kneeled down to get a closer look at him ,as he sturd he opened his eyes they were dark yellow ,he just looked at me.

"Did you... did you free me from that necklace?" He asked his voice sounding young.

"Uh yes?" I said showing it to him.

He just smiled and laughed. "Im free... Im finally free." Tears were filing he eyes. "Thank you so much."

I smiled to. "Your welcome."

"Havoc whats just ha-" Celestia just stopped talking right there the moment she saw the alicorn ,Luna just stood there with here mouth wide open.

He had trouble getting up so I helped him up , he slowly walked up to Celestia and Luna and just looked back.

It felt like forever since they stared at each other.

"Terra?" Celestia asked.

Terra looked down and shut his eyes to keep himself from crying. "Celestia... You were right about all my ideas all they did was make things worse for everypony ,I thought that having power would make me superior but all it did was make me into a victim of my own insanity for so many years ,I am so sorry for tormenting your lives and Equestria long ago ,I know you can never forgive me and I understand." The very moment Terra looked up Celestia and Luna were crying ,they hugged him right there.

"Were just so happy we have you back now." Celestia said crying.

"We missed you so much brother." Luna said also crying.

I was now happy for them a siblings reunited after so long ,Oh great its making me cry to.

Luna stopped hugging Terra and walked towards me tears still running from her eyes and smiling ,she jumped up and hugged me tight. "Thank you thank you so much." I hugged her back knowing that she was so happy now.

As we broke the hug we walked over to Terra and Celestia ,Celestia looked at me and smiled. "Havoc in all of my life this is the greatest thing you have ever done for us you have brought back our own brother who we thought was lost forever and for that we are eternally grateful." Celestia kiss me on the forehead forcing me to blush.

"I guess I was wrong to doubt your experience you really know your chaos magic." Terra smiled at me.

"Thanks but what about this?" I asked holding up the necklace.

Terra turned his sight from it. "Put it some in a place where it can never harm anypony else ever again."

"And I know the perfect place." Celestia said takeing the necklace and teleporting away.

"So now what?" I asked.

"How about you start explaining what just happened." Rainbow Dash said.

We turned around to find The Main 6 Connor and a changeling in armor looking right at us.

I sheepishly smiled. "Well..."

* * *

One Explanation Later...

The Main 6 just stood there at what I just told them ,Connor and BlackSector were probably not even paying attention.

"Hey its the fullest honest truth I swear to the Elements." I said.

"So thats why the Elements only had enough power to seal him in stone." Twilight said.

"Well I'll be Havoc you really proved yourself to being a true friend." Applejack said.

"HEY how about a welcome home party for Prince Terra!" Pinkie Pie yelled

"Well what do ya say Terra? Want to be friends with us?" I asked holding out my hand in friendship.

"I would love to." As we shook hands Luna winked to me and I winked back.

Celestia teleported back with a silver crown ,Neckpeice and shoes. "Sorry it took so long it was hard to find out measurements. Celestia said giving them to Terra.

After putting them on I 'CLICKED' my fingers to make a mirror for him to look in ,as he looked at himself he smiled.

"Do you like it Terra?" Celestia asked

Terra shook his head."No... I love it."

"Uh Hello? You not know this but me and Havoc need a party to set up!" Pinkie Pie yelled

We all laughed as we were teleported back to the castle.


	15. Chapter 15 Welcome Home

My little pony Friendship Is Magic is property of Hasbro

Brutal Legend is Property of Double Fine

Here Comes Havoc

Chapter 15 Welcome Home

* * *

Pinkie Pie and I were now decorating the ballroom for Prince Terra's return party ,I used my magic to turn the floor into a light up dance floor with several disco balls floating in the air and a hundred yard snack table. We had to hurry an announcement was going to take place in the throne room soon.

"Hey Pinkie im almost done with the decorations!" I yelled.

"And me and Applejack are almost done with making the snacks!" Pinkie Pie yelled.

We have been working nonstop since we got back to the castle ,Twilight was checking down her list ,Rarity was making the others dresses ,Rainbow Dash was getting the sky cleared ,Fluttershy was working on the music.

"Hoo wee Havoc you really know how to decorate with style." Applejack said.

"Well I mostly just use my imagination." I said making some snacks of my own.

The doors opened up and Luna came inside. "Is the party set up yet?" Luna asked.

I looked around there was the decorations the catering and the entertainment. "Yes it is."

"Good its almost time for the announcement we must hurry." Luna said.

We rushed to the throne room Celestia and Terra smiled at our arrival. "Good your here quick get in place." Celestia said.

As we entered the throne room all of the ponies were inside and we took our place near the throne ,Celestia stepped forward. "Citizens of Equestria I am to inform you that Discord is no more ,and an old sibling of ours has returned please welcome Prince Terra."

The ponies cheered for the alicorn brother as he stepped forward. "It is great to be back and now I can join my sisters in serving Equestria I will watch over the land as I did long ago." Terra said.

Celestia motioned me to step my place next to Celestia she levitated a curtain to show a stained window of me defeating discord and freeing Terra. "But all this wouldn't have been possible without our new friend Havoc."

The ponies cheered for me I felt so happy then Luna tapped my shoulder. "Well say something." Luna said.

Oh boy I was not much of conversation but its worth a try. "Thank you all but don't just thank me I couldn't have done it without all the friends I made since I got here ,Before coming here I was alone without any friend or family but thanks to them all that has changed ,and I promise that I will protect them and this land no matter what."

I looked to the others and they were smiling knowing that the friendship I created with them was never gonna weaken.

"Now that we have this settled Pinkie Pie and Havoc will you do the honors." Celestia said.

"With pleasure Princess." Pinkie Pie said we put on pairs of sunglasses and took out a deep breath. "LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" we both yelled.

* * *

The party went on for hours The Main 6 were talking to Terra ,and Celestia was sneaking pieces of cake every two minutes.

"Connor!" Trixie yelled ,Connor and Trixie were sitting at a table they were sharing a piece of cake and Connor must have tooken the last bite.

The CMCs were dressed up in home made armor and were hanging out with BlackSector. "CUTIE MARK CRUSADER CHANGELING WARRIORS YAY!" They yelled if they do get those kind of cutie marks Applejack ,Rarity ,and Rainbow Dash might all faint.

Lyra was spying on Connor with a pair of binoculars as Bonbon just facehooved.

Spike was eating ice cream and cake like crazy ,hes going to pay for that in the morning.

And last Luna was outside the balcony looking up at the sky I walked out and stood next to her. "Its a beautiful night Luna?" I asked.

"It sure is." Luna said smiling at me. "And now with Discord gone it looks like you get to clame the throne as the new spirit of chaos."

I got worried at what she said. "Luna if I take the throne I might end up like Discord ,I dont want to-"

"Riles you are nothing Like Discord you are a great friend to all of us as long as were together we can keep Equestria in peace." Luna said. "The reason why the people of your world strayed from you was because they never understand your true potential but we do." Luna said.

I smiled and so did Luna we looked into each others eyes until Luna spoke. "Riles I wanted to say this for a while now."

"Ok what is it?" I asked

"I love you." Luna said.

My heart was beating hard but I knew that I loved her two so I went and said it. "I love you to Luna."

As our faces meet under the full moon we kissed knowing that we had the love for each other and it would last forever.

* * *

3rd POV [King and Queen]

Standing on a cloud high in the sky the King and Queen looked down at the new couple.

"See I told you they would make a great couple." The King said.

"Your just hopeing for grandchildren are you?" The Queen asked.

"Of course not im just saying that their perfect and that our son is back." The King said looking away.

The Queen laughed. "If you say so but if Riles never meet Luna who knows what would happened?"

"Hey we also brought the Conner person her to help him." The King said.

"If Riles meet Connor first them everything would go wrong." The Queen said.

They glared at each other and laughed at their little argument.

"Still it is great to see Terra returned to the family." The King said

The King and Queen smiled kept on watching the view of their kingdom knowing it will be in peace for a long time.

THE END.

A/N I have a new story called Havoc 2.


End file.
